Dawnwalker
by Prosopopeia
Summary: AU, SasuNeji; Do facades ever break down fully, especially when considering a Sharingan user who turned away from his village? Part Eleven.
1. The Dream

I should really work on my other Naruto fic instead of starting up a new one. Oh wells. I'll say this once: there's yaoi. Sasuke/Neji, people. A most obscure coupling, but workable and quite appealing in my view. AU elements are involved since they are older, but the original manga storyline up to the point where the Naruto trio separate for their three years' training is the backdrop of the story.

_Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto, k?_

--

**Dawnwalker**

**.I.**

--

There was a cold fury unleashed from within Neji whenever he fought. Whether the opponent be an enemy or a simple sparring partner, he battled with all his might—and an uncontrollable feeling over swept his usual quiet disposition. It was a freedom, a release from everything around him. He knew what it was like to be chained—to be caught up in a destiny that was beyond your controlling. He also knew what it was like to be liberated—to discover that perhaps not everything in the world was as defined as it appeared to be. He had learned that lesson long ago, and now relished in the thrill and joy of living his own life no matter how dangerous it was.

Hyuuga Neji had advanced to being in one of the top ANBU teams in Konoha as Vice-Captain of Squadron Thirteen. Alongside him was Rock Lee, a close childhood friend, and Uzumaki Naruto, another close acquaintance from his younger years. Their captain was Nara Shikamaru, known by the rest of the shinobi world as the renowned strategist that managed to pull a miraculous mission of hunting down ten renegades of S-class status with only three men—himself, Neji, and Naruto—and without acquiring any damage to themselves. Lee had been unable to aid them due to injuries.

The sun shone down on top of his home brilliantly, but it was a cloudy day nonetheless. Spring was entering its final stages and soon summer would be in full bloom. Neji treasured what days he had left before the weather changed to accommodate the usual heat and humidity summer brought along. He focused intently on his opponent—Naruto, this time—and dodged fluidly in the air as the blond attempted to land an attack on him. His form was ever changing, however, and Naruto knew that he would have to move faster if he wished to ever catch Neji off guard.

"Kage Bunshin!"

At once Neji flipped around and caught a whiff of smoke as Naruto's replications shot forward. Five at a time. Neji smiled slightly. Naruto had improved.

"I'll get you now, Neji!" declared the younger man triumphantly.

Neji remained calm and considered his options. One of Naruto's main weaknesses, even now, was his overconfidence. Eight years had done little to balance out his temperamental and headstrong attitude from his Genin days, and it was this that would prove his ultimate downfall—especially against one like Neji, who was always coolly thinking through his actions.

Moments later, Naruto found himself tied up against a tree by barely visible strings. Neji stepped up to him with a light smirk on his face. "You were saying?" he asked, amused.

Naruto pouted deeply. "All right, all right, so you win—_again_," he admitted.

Neji released the strings and Naruto began rubbing his arms. It was rare for the two of them to train together. Usually Neji trained alone, or with Lee. Today had been different, though. The blond had paid him a visit and decided to challenge him. It wasn't uncommon of course so Neji accepted graciously. Any chance to improve his skills was welcomed—and Naruto was no ordinary shinobi. Ever since he had confessed to having the Kyuubi within his possession, Neji had regarded him with a trace of respect and awe. He had always known there was something uncanny about Naruto's strength and endurance, but to discover that it was actually the Kyuubi's doing was still surprising. He didn't hold it against him, though. In fact, Neji basked in the chance of fighting against Naruto.

"You're always alone here. Don't you get bored?"

A raised eyebrow. Neji glanced at Naruto questioningly. "It's my home," he explained simply, as if that was all the reason he needed.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "But you're _always_ alone. I don't understand it," he pointed out.

For Naruto, being alone wasn't an option. He had been alone for a majority of his childhood. Now he had a constant crave for being with people. Neji had been alone as well, but he didn't feel the same joy and relief Naruto did when being around others. If anything, it made him more of a recluse. He had his close friends and that was it. He didn't require the handful of casual acquaintances Naruto did.

But perhaps, yes, he did crave some human companionship once in a while. That was why he trained so much nowadays—to keep his mind focused on something else besides the longing he felt in his heart.

"Some people are different from you, Naruto."

Indeed, rather than remedy his problems Neji had taken to isolating himself even further. Only Lee had sensed this change and bothered to lecture him on it. Even then Neji ignored him, though he knew Lee had been right. It was dangerous to bury yourself for too long. Some day you'll discover that you've hidden yourself so deep, that you won't be able to retrieve yourself. And that will be a sad day for you—when you discover that your heart is no longer capable of feeling. Lee's words haunted him. It was one of the rare occasions where he had been uncomfortably insightful on Neji's personality.

Naruto stared at him for a long moment. The tension between them was strange. Though they had been teammates for three years now, not much of that time had been spent in getting to know each other. They knew the other's habits and strengths, but that was it. Neither could really call the other a close companion—though they were friends. That much could be admitted. Neji knew Naruto was trying to become closer to him, to further the bond they shared. But he shied away from that bond like it was poison. Despite having changed his perspective on life and predestination, he still dreaded close ties. It was something that had always been ever since his father died. It had nothing to do with his being in the Branch House or having to bear the seal on his forehead—he simply didn't want to experience closeness with anyone after his father died.

There had been a few exceptions, though. Lee, for one—and Tenten as well. Of course Gai had also managed to bury his way into his heart as well, though Neji would never admit that to his former teacher. And now, his teammates were starting to edge closer to his guarded heart—something he feared more than facing off against a team of treacherous shinobi bent on ending his life. So he fortified his shields even further despite all warnings Lee gave him. It wasn't something Neji could control after all. It was instinct. And one couldn't fight against instinct.

"What about last week, huh? Wasn't it funny when Kiba fell for his own trap during training?"

Neji smiled slightly, though it was a reserved smile, one made out of sheer politeness and not out of sincerity. Naruto fingered his forehead protector nervously. Neji never spoke much to him—only during missions, and those were just orders or advice on how to face off against the enemy. Neji was strange. Neji was a loner. Neji reminded Naruto a lot of Sasuke, whom he tried in vain not to think about too often for the pain it brought him.

"Thank you for coming by today," remarked Neji evenly as he gathered up the weapons they had used in their afternoon training.

Naruto blinked and shifted from his right foot to his left. "Um, sure," he said hesitantly before brightening, "you should really join Kiba, Shino, and me on the weekends. We usually try to do a whole bunch of activities when we don't have missions—you know, to just cool down and relax. Sometimes Shika and Lee drop by, too. And the girls—when they don't have too much work."

"Maybe," replied Neji emptily.

"Well…then I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, right? We have to be up early for our mission!"

"Right."

"Night, Neji."

"Goodnight, Naruto."

It was the usual short conversation the two shared. When Naruto or anyone else ever came over, Neji would always keep his answers as brief as possible. He didn't know when this change occurred—he had simply grown so used to the solitude, that anyone who broke it was seen as a threat in his mind. So naturally his defenses would be raised. Lee couldn't understand his reasoning. Neji never bothered to explain it to him.

Their mission tomorrow involved a secret scroll that they needed to acquire by means of investigation and espionage. The scroll was held in captivity by a traveling group of circus men—something that didn't fail in achieving snorts of laughter from Naruto—and therefore required them to be constantly on the move, especially since their roaming caravan was well into Stone Country by now. This mission would doubtlessly bring them far out of range from the rest of the shinobi villages—into a world where cities and modern life prevailed. It brought on a sense of curiosity from Neji. It was only within this half of the hemisphere did shinobi exist as a major tool for society. Elsewhere, however, shinobi were scarce. And the cities were glorious, far more advanced than anything he had ever seen in Konoha or any of the neighboring villages.

Neji turned towards the sun and watched the dark clouds sweep by in the gray sky. It was nearing night and he would have a long trip ahead of him. He needed to begin packing. He turned against the horizon and walked back into his home, a small two-story house that provided much more room than he required. Floral screens separated most of his rooms and tatami mats reigned supreme in this traditional home. If it hadn't been for the television set that had been a birthday gift from Lee, Tenten, and Gai, the home would have been entirely plain and old-fashioned.

In addition, Neji had made the mistake of allowing Lee to make a few adjustments to his home when he had been away. As a result several handmade carvings had been inscribed into his walls bearing the images of himself, the rest of his team, and the insignia of the Hyuuga Clan and Konoha. Neji had no idea that Lee could even carve. It was beautiful to look at, but it disturbed Neji's theme for traditional appearance quite greatly. Lee had also hung several picture frames in his room—some old and some recent, of friends and teammates. Neji didn't understand how he even allowed Lee to enter his home after all that.

Neji situated himself in his kitchen with a mug of herbal tea. There was a strange sensation coursing through him. He was tense and he couldn't explain why. The tea was doing little to soothe his worries. There was a mission tomorrow, but that didn't explain this uncustomary reaction. Neji seldom got nervous or excited for a mission. He placed a hand on the table and narrowed his eyes. There was just something that was simply not right. He looked out his window and saw nothing but dark skies and the dimming light.

"Yo!"

Blinking, Neji turned away from the window and saw Lee grinning broadly at him. He visibly relaxed for a moment before staring at the man before him coldly. Had he been that distracted that he had failed to notice someone creeping up behind him? Neji frowned at the thought.

Lee sat down across from Neji and poured himself a cup of tea. Lee was normally very polite and asked before he took anything, but with Neji he allowed himself to be less strict. He figured the other man was formal enough for the both of them.

"You seem distracted," he commented.

"Why are you here, Lee?" inquired Neji quickly.

Lee shrugged. "I just came to visit. I packed all my stuff for tomorrow's mission and was feeling a little bored," he answered.

"So you came to me?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while."

"We work together, Lee."

"But that's work! It's different from seeing someone to just _see_ them."

Naruto's explanations were usually a bit hard to comprehend, but it wasn't impossible to do so. Lee, on the other hand, never failed to stump Neji's train of logic.

"Anyway, so what were you thinking about?" continued Lee cheerfully.

Neji sighed. There was no point in trying to hide anything from Lee. He had discovered that a long time ago as well. "Nothing in particular. I just had a bad feeling—before you came along," he replied sullenly.

Lee gazed at him in concern. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine now. I can't explain it. For a second I felt inexplicably…disturbed."

"I think you've been working too hard, Neji," consulted Lee knowingly.

Neji stared hard at him. "That's funny—coming from you."

Lee grinned goodheartedly. "Point taken. But you really _have_ been pushing yourself hard these past few weeks. I haven't seen you once _not_ training. And if you're not training you're eating—or sleeping—or doing whatever necessary thing you _have _to do. I thought you had hobbies. Like origami," he said, looking at Neji worriedly.

Neji narrowed his eyes. Sometimes it unnerved him how much Lee knew about his life. "Training is not a bad thing," he replied softly.

"Yeah, but that's not like you. You don't train. Not unnecessarily. You never needed to."

"Maybe it's become my new hobby."

At this Lee burst out laughing. "If only Gai-sensei were here!" he gasped out in between snorts.

Neji watched him with mild annoyance and turned his mug around in a circle slowly.

"But I think our mission will be interesting. I mean, it's not every day we're following a roaming _circus_. And I can't wait to see all the sights we'll encounter," remarked Lee suddenly after he calmed down. He threw a wink at Neji. "It'll be an adventure!"

An amused smile made its way onto Neji's face unconsciously. Lee's enthusiasm was contagious. He was the idealist on their team—the one who never failed in bursting out with encouraging words when they were in troubling situations. Naruto was the daredevil—the one always willing to take the risks and give it his all. Shikamaru was obviously the pragmatist—always considering his options in a realistic manner, but never losing his head. Neji would then have to be the wild card. He was the one with the most skill, if not strength and speed, but was generally overlooked upon due to his silent nature. However, when the need arose, he could prove to be the hardest one to strike down.

"Always the opportunist," commented Neji.

Lee grinned. "Well, it _will_ be an adventure! We're still young and we have a lot to live for!" he exclaimed wisely.

Neji placed his chin in his hand bemusedly. "There must be a reason this mission is S-ranked, though," he murmured to himself.

"Of course there will be pursuers! The scroll is valuable. Who knows what shinobi we'll encounter? The circus crew have no idea either. They just think it's an ordinary scroll they bought," quipped Lee.

A frown marred Neji's face. "It seems rather careless for the client to accidentally sell off such an important scroll," he pointed out.

"People make mistakes," replied Lee.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You're too trusting," he stated dryly.

Lee stared at him in confusion. Shaking his head, Neji picked up his and Lee's empty mugs to rinse it in the sink. Suddenly Lee stood up.

"You didn't pack yet," he said as a matter-of-factly. Neji turned to face him warily. Lee shot him a thumbs-up. "I'll help!" he volunteered.

A few minutes later Neji found himself sitting atop his bed, watching the scene before him with something akin to wonder and exasperation. Lee had apparently taken sole responsibility of packing all of Neji's necessities for the mission and was currently seen fussing over which blanket would be best for traveling. The thicker one was obviously the best choice for cold weather, but it was heavy and might hinder Neji's pace. The thinner one on the other hand was perfect for traveling, but its uses might fall short in case the climate proved to be disagreeable. Lee went on to himself with this debate before finally opting for the thinner one. "I can always bring mine," he reasoned out. To Neji, it sounded like Lee was only burdening himself purposely.

It went on like this for an hour before Neji finally pulled Lee away from his packing to have some dinner. This was a first occurrence. Lee came by often enough but Neji had never allowed anyone to stay for dinner. He was unused to having someone else eat his cooking, but Lee had been a thankful guest and consumed the meal with all the appetite of a lion. Soon afterwards he finally made his leave and Neji resumed the night rearranging the things Lee had packed for him. Surprisingly enough, he had done very well with choosing out the items he would need, but Lee's method of actually packing them was beyond Neji as he set everything in his own order.

After setting his alarm clock and washing up, Neji took comfort in his bed. It had been a tiring day—dealing with first Naruto and then Lee. The latter especially always managed to tire him out mentally. Few could really keep up with Lee's constant chatter and upbeat attitude. But then again, Neji thought to himself, he preferred seeing Lee like this. After his fight with Gaara during their first Chuunin Exam, Neji decided that a dejected and weary Lee was simply too unbearable to watch. Fortunately, there were few instances now that could reduce Lee to that state again.

It was the silent ticking of his clock that lulled him to sleep. And it was the incessant beeping of that same clock that woke him up in the morning. Morning rituals followed about automatically before Neji found himself waiting at the entrance of the village, waiting for the rest of his team to gather. He was always the first one to arrive. Naruto was always the last. After waiting for fifteen minutes, the blond finally showed up with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan was giving me a lecture."

Sakura always gave her customary lecture to Naruto before he set off on a big mission where he would be gone for a while. The team was used to it by now. They were simply grateful that she didn't come to lecture the rest of them.

"All right, so off we go. We're walking to the port station in Kusagakure to catch a ride. Everyone set?" announced Shikamaru in his usual drawl.

Naruto stared at him. "We're getting a ride?" he inquired blankly.

"Well, we're not going to _walk_ all the way to Iwagakure—though we could—but the caravan would be on the other side of the world by the time we caught up. We're paying for an escort to take us to Earth Country by train."

"We have trains?"

"_Yes_, Naruto."

"Why aren't they here?"

"Beats me. Do I look like the one who designed them?"

Naruto continued staring at Shikamaru in amazement. Lee punched the air with his fist. "All right! Then what are we waiting for? We have to catch up to that circus quick! Let's go!" he exclaimed loudly before rushing off.

Shikamaru gazed off behind him. "Oi, don't get too far ahead, Lee," he advised before following in his own leisurely pace.

Naruto trembled with excitement before looking at Neji. "Isn't this great?" he asked.

"It's an interesting turn of events," replied Neji as he leapt after Shikamaru and Lee.

He never factored trains into the equation. He had seen them before, but had never actually ridden one. So that was why Tsunade had told them to disguise themselves as ordinary travelers. Shinobi were banned from any sort of public transportation due to the alarm they would arise. Of course that did nothing to prevent undercover shinobi from sneaking in—though any action was strictly limited to observing.

As they trekked through the trees another wave of nausea washed over Neji. He narrowed his eyes and ignored the feeling. No matter how lighthearted everyone was about the mission, somewhere deep within his mind, he knew this would be unlike any other situation they found themselves in—and the reason being was not altogether before him. All he knew now was the sun shining directly ahead of him and the shadows they cast over the forest floor, like ghosts fleeing from the unknown.


	2. The Escort

--

**.II.**

--

The scenery flew by them in a flash. Trees, fields with swaying tall grasses, and nothing more but empty region after region greeted them. Occasionally, they would journey over a bridge and Neji would look out his window to stare down at the glittering water below him. The sight usually lasted no longer than a few minutes, though.

It was interesting, this mission. No danger had approached them yet but the simple fact of acting like ordinary citizens was a strange ordeal. They had all taken false identities and were traveling "for the sake of exploring the world" as Tsunade had specifically ordered them. It seemed that reason was fairly acceptable as no one had yet to suspect them. Neji had been ordered to wear contacts to cover up his conspicuous eyes. Any individual on the streets would be able to link him to the Hyuuga Clan—and Konoha—otherwise. It had been with some difficulty that he managed to put on those small dark-colored lenses. In fact they all had put up some sort of disguise—just to be on the safe side. Shikamaru had worn his hair down and covered one eye up with a patch. Naruto had dyed his hair to a shocking red hue—something that Neji still had to get used to—and Lee had ruffled up his own hair quite a bit so that it was no longer in its neat bowl-cut.

If Neji had to be honest, he would say they looked more like the traveling circus than the one they were pursuing.

"Is there something that we're missing?"

"Who knows. Baa-chan wasn't exactly clear on that," replied Shikamaru.

Due to the secrecy of the mission, Tsunade would be referred to as "Baa-chan" if they spoke about her, and their home was simply a small and unknown village within the Fire Country. If they had to mention the mission they would never say the word "scroll" and only speak of it in the most abstract way possible when not alone. Neji turned to the next page in his book as he listened idly to the conversation at hand.

Naruto scratched his head. "She's such a lazy bum," he remarked derisively.

Shikamaru offered an amused grin. "Should you really be disrespecting your elders like that?" he asked dryly.

"Well, she is! She says it's important for us to…uh…_travel the world_, but she doesn't even give us any warnings or advice!"

"That's because she trusts us to take care of ourselves!" exclaimed Lee proudly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure," he retorted sarcastically.

Neji closed his book and placed it in his pocket before looking at Shikamaru. "How much time left till we arrive at Earth Country?" he inquired.

"Probably another half hour."

"And then what? We…go for a little sightseeing and then head off again?" questioned Naruto.

Shikamaru shrugged. "We stay for a day to rest up and hitch another ride," he replied nonchalantly.

It was important, Tsunade had stressed, for them to actually pretend that they were truly travelers simply looking for a good time. There was a high possibility that other shinobi were also in disguise along with them and they needed to make sure they wouldn't be caught. With the combination of acting and spying—as well as tracking down the roaming circus eventually—she had given them a month to complete the mission. Neji wondered to himself whether they would truly require all that time, but was grateful nonetheless. The gracious time limit allowed them to move around more leisurely without worry of meeting a close deadline.

"Cards, anyone?" suggested Lee, as he brought up a pack from his inner jacket pocket.

Naruto sat up. "I'm game!" he agreed brightly.

"Sure," added in Shikamaru.

Neji decided to sit this one out and just watch. The train was separated into booths and they had fortunately been able to snatch this one quickly due to the fact that they had arrived at the station so early. It was comfortable and offered privacy, however limited it may have been with nothing more but a sheet of glass isolating them from the rest of the bustling crowd on the train. Neji had scaled the entire train once already to scout for any possible enemies—but if there were any they were well concealed.

"You're good at this game, Shuu," commented Shikamaru as Lee won the first round.

Lee grinned and nodded this head. "Thanks, that's a real compliment coming from you, _Akira-kun_," he replied with a chuckle.

Shikamaru shuffled the next round of cards with a smirk. It had taken some time for all of them to get into the habit of calling each other by their pseudonyms—and even now they found amusement in it. Lee had become Ito Shuu, Eguchi Akira for Shikamaru, Fujisaki Shiro for Naruto, and Ueda Tetsuya for Neji.

"So Akira, what's Chou up to back at home?" inquired Naruto casually as he surveyed his cards.

Shikamaru grinned. "Oh, you know, the usual. He's having fun with the kids, though. They keep him active. So his excuse is that he has to eat twice as much as what he used to in order to make up for it," he replied as he placed down a pair of threes.

"I never figured him as a teacher," commented Lee curiously, placing down a pair of fours.

"Yeah, well, he has the compassion for it," remarked Shikamaru.

"Why did you have to start off with pairs?" complained Naruto.

"Are you going or not?" demanded Shikamaru and Lee unanimously.

Naruto capitulated bitterly and Shikamaru quickly dealt a pair of sixes. Lee countered back faultlessly and their conversation resumed.

"It's colder up in Earth Country, right?" inquired Lee.

"Yup," replied Shikamaru before scowling deeply at the cards Lee threw down. "A full house? You really are cruel, Shuu."

Lee gave an uncharacteristic smirk and looked at Naruto. "Well, do you have something to lay down or do you pass?" he replied.

Naruto gave a snort. "I pass," he said as he threw down his cards.

Shikamaru smiled wryly and did likewise and Lee placed down his last card, a queen of hearts, triumphantly. "You guys are no good at poker," he teased.

"Hey, shogi is my thing," pointed out Shikamaru.

Naruto blinked. "I…don't really have a game I specialize in," he pondered aloud.

Suddenly the train gave a mighty lurch and the cards went flying in the air as the lights in the card flickered on and off ominously. Shikamaru immediately went on guard and flew next to the door, glancing outside cautiously. Naruto and Lee tensed visibly in preparation for a fight. Neji folded his hands over his lap patiently and watched as Shikamaru withdrew from his position slowly.

"I think…"

Before he could finish, though, a sudden rush of cold air descended upon them. The car appeared to be closing in on them with waves of colors and eliciting a sickening feeling within their stomachs. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Genjutsu," he announced tightly before all four of them dispelled it without a thought.

Naruto stood up. "I'm going to see what's up," he announced before pushing aside the door and walking out of the cabin.

"Wait, Na—Shiro!" Shikamaru shouted in dismay as the man disappeared from view. He leaned back in his seat exasperatedly. "That guy doesn't know the meaning of being careful."

"Do you want me to follow?" suggested Neji.

Shikamaru glanced at him for a moment and shook his head. "No…he should be all right. He's reckless, but he knows the importance of…life," he replied, pausing momentarily before he could utter the words "the mission". He grinned sheepishly at the poor substitute and shrugged.

Neji nodded and they all settled back in their seats. Neji looked out the window and studied the field of flowers they were currently amidst. The sky was bright blue and he could spot mountains in the lingering distance. Their destination was close. It seemed too coincidental that the train would stop now, but he tried to keep himself from going any further on that note. Tenten had once accused Neji of being too pessimistic and he had felt mildly insulted despite the truth of that statement.

It was another abrupt lurch that snapped Neji out of his reverie. He looked out the window and saw they were moving once more. Naruto reappeared by their car soon afterwards, a baffled expression on his face as he explained what had happened to his teammates.

"We were under attack. Some shinobi from Kirigakure had held the conductor hostage in the first car. I was about to go and jump in, but then this guy stopped me and said he would take care of it. And he did," he explained, looking thoroughly confused.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Do you know where he was from?" he inquired.

"No! He looked like any ordinary passenger except he was really tall—a giant—with this really crazy hat. But he just burst into the car and took out the shinobi. He was actually trying to protect _me_. I thought it was insane!"

Shikamaru regarded Naruto with some amusement. "Well, we are just a few men from a small, unknown village, Shiro. Did you think you could actually take on those shinobi?" he retorted dryly.

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Well, I guess so. I'm just not used to be _protected_," he replied.

"We're not in our village anymore, Shiro. We're just small fry now—and there's no reason why anyone else would think otherwise," commented Neji coolly as he stared at Naruto warningly.

The current redhead gave a chuckle and dismissed Neji's concerns easily. "I guess so!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe we should thank our rescuer later," Shikamaru said suddenly, as he wrote something down in his notebook.

Naruto gazed at him perplexedly before finally catching on. "Oh, yeah! I think he was somewhere in the fourth car," he replied.

Neji frowned to himself. It was rather difficult to communicate their true thoughts this way. The only way they could really discuss plans and ideas would be in private—but that wouldn't happen until they reached an inn at Earth Country.

"Baa-chan must have said something useful," muttered Lee to himself.

"She said to be wary of the cities. That contrary to popular belief, there _are_ shinobi in hiding that could possibly attack," recited Neji from memory.

"I think she's underestimating us," remarked Naruto wickedly.

Shikamaru threw a glare in his direction.

The rest of the train ride commenced peacefully and when they finally arrived at their station in Earth Country, they walked out onto the platform feeling refreshed. At once, Shikamaru and Naruto located their "savior" from the train and Neji and Lee followed behind slowly. The man was as tall as Naruto described, well beyond the average range and the hat that draped over his head could be described as nothing more but a large boa constrictor. His outfit consisted of baggy white pants and a blue silk vest over his broad chest. His olive skin and pale blue eyes were something not too common and he stood out from everyone else like a sore thumb. Neji's eyes widened marginally at the man's strange taste and regarded the reptile with some wariness when they approached him.

"Hey, there! You saved us on the train!" greeted Naruto immediately.

It was in situations like these that the rest of the team trusted Naruto to handle. He attracted many strangers with his upbeat and disarming smile, and more often than not Naruto didn't even have to pretend to be friendly. It was second to his nature.

The man instantly replied with his own smile. "Oh, you needn't thank me. I was just in the right place at the right time. And it's really all thanks to Polly here that I was able to frighten those shinobi away," he said in a deep and rich baritone, gesturing to the snake resting atop his head.

"Isn't it…tiring to have her resting on your head?" inquired Lee.

The man gave a booming laugh. "You get used to it after a while, son!" he exclaimed before pinching Lee's arm. "Of course for you it might be a bit too much at first."

The rest of the team gave a knowing smile. It was a fact that Lee always walked around with extra weights strapped to his feet and arms—and was always open to carrying even more should the occasion rise.

"My name's Eguchi Akira. These are my friends Shuu, Shiro, and Tetsuya. What's your business here in Earth Country—if I may ask," introduced Shikamaru smoothly.

The man smiled. "I'm Abe Benjiro. And I'm here to simply visit my sister," he answered honestly.

"You're a shinobi!" exclaimed Naruto suddenly, pointing at the forehead protector that glistened in the fading sun when Polly glided slowly away from her original spot.

Benjiro gestured to it lightheartedly. "Oh, yeah. I'm just a Chuunin, though. And I've been on break for a while so no guarantees on my skills," he replied humbly.

Shikamaru gave Naruto a harsh poke in the side. "Don't be so hasty next time," he muttered under his breath to the redhead. He then smiled politely at Benjiro. "You'll have to excuse him. We're traveling so he gets excited at all sorts of things—as I'm sure you noticed on the train."

"This little one was certainly in a rush to prove himself," laughed Benjiro. "I was glad I was only there to help. Who knows what could have happened?"

Shikamaru nodded. "From what Shiro told us you put on quite the show," he remarked casually. "You didn't take those shinobi head-on did you?"

Benjiro's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Like I said before, I'm only a Chuunin. Those shinobi from Kusagakure were far more skilled than I. But that's why Polly here stays close to me," he replied, prodding the snake with his finger until her beady black eyes opened into a narrow slits. "Don't be so quiet, Polly. You have admirers."

The snake slithered down his arm until it was face-to-face with Naruto, who had noticeably paled. "Those shinobi didn't stand a chance against me," she said in a husky tone. Her tongue then flicked out quickly and Naruto leapt back reflexively. An amused expression crossed Polly's eyes. "This one seems afraid of me."

Neji frowned slightly at Naruto's sudden retreat before turning his eyes back on Benjiro and Polly.

"So I'm assuming you're heading to Iwagakure?" continued Shikamaru.

Benjiro nodded. "You're well informed, my friend," he commented.

Shikamaru gave a lazy grin. "We have to be in order to survive this jungle," he replied, "I don't suppose you could allow us to follow you? We've always wanted to go to a shinobi village, but we really don't know any good spots to visit."

Benjiro clapped a mighty hand down on Shikamaru's back. "You don't even need to ask, Eguchi-san! I'd be honored to show you my home! It's a wonderful place. How long do you plan on staying?" he agreed wholeheartedly.

"No more than two days—preferably less, though. We have a strict schedule to follow. We have to see the rest of the world in one month," replied Shikamaru with a smile.

Benjiro whistled. "My, my, you certainly are the adventurers. Come then. We mustn't waste any more time!" he announced as he began leading the way.

As they were led out of the bustling station and into the rural paths leading to Iwagakure, Lee lingered farther back with Neji as Shikamaru and Naruto maintained an active conversation with Benjiro.

"Is this guy for real?" whispered Lee.

Neji smiled slightly. "Apparently so. I did a scan on him when he wasn't looking. His intentions are sincere," he replied. The shaded goggles Tsunade had given him did come in handy. They hid his eyes efficiently and he could use his Byakugan without fear of letting anyone else notice. Now he pulled them off because of the fading light.

Lee stared at him for a moment. "You know, it's weird to see you with normal-colored eyes for once," he commented.

Neji looked back him placidly. "I could say the same for your hair," he shot back.

The famed Azure Beast bristled slightly. "Hey, there was nothing wrong with my hair before," he retorted indignantly.

A rare and short laugh was issued from Neji.

"You seem a lot calmer from yesterday," Lee said with a smile.

Neji looked towards the horizon. The Earth Country was much cooler than Konoha, and he embraced it fully. The sky was darkening with each minute and Neji watched as the golden sun set its course downwards in the distance. Walks were different here. There were no tall trees or rich ground beneath their feet as they treaded on. There was only a dusty road amidst a lonely field filled tree stumps and boulders. So different—so surreal—in Neji's eyes.

"I still have a feeling something will happen."

Lee glanced at him worriedly, but before he could say anything Naruto's voice boomed in on them.

"Look, look! It's Iwagakure!"

The excitement in Naruto's voice wasn't faked—no matter how many times they had went to the village on various assignments. This was the first time, however, that they would enter the village as citizens—welcomed instead of shunned. Neji stared at the towering gate before them indifferently. Iwagakure's location was one that mystified him. There was nothing concealing its location and the only thing that could prevent it from being invaded outright were the impressive encircling gates that protected the main citadel. Neji thought back on past missions where he had to go over those walls. It was not an impossible task, but it required an enormous amount of patience.

Now as they walked past the open gates, Neji thought back to those nights with some irony.

"I wonder if we'll meet any shinobi," wondered Naruto aloud.

Benjiro chuckled. "I suppose I don't exactly seem very shinobi-like to you, huh?" he replied humorously.

Naruto grinned guiltily. "I mean…well…"

The Chuunin backhanded him lightly. "It's okay! Even I don't think I'm much of a shinobi. I only did it because my father pushed me into it. Once I passed the Chuunin Exam I was done. I took to teaching kids at the Academy, but now we're on break so I've been doing some traveling. My sister is ill, though, and that's why I'm returning now," he said, his eyes dimming at the mention of his sister.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Are you sure we won't be bothering you?" Naruto asked sympathetically.

Benjiro shook his head and at once a smile was back on his face. "Not at all! Besides, I think she would appreciate some extra company," he replied.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow as they passed by a store selling food. Lee walked up beside him quickly and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "This place sure is different when everything's open."

The shadow user gave a crooked grin. "Well, of course. We're usually sneaking in here by night when no one's around," he said.

They passed by several shops before finally arriving to a quiet and peaceful neighborhood of neatly arranged homes. It was dusk and the village's lampposts lit up the dark sky vividly like fireflies in the face of an approaching storm. When they entered Benjiro's home a rush of warmth instantly greeted them and they gratefully hung up their coats. It was only when they had situated themselves in his living room did Benjiro prompt a most unexpected question.

"You're shinobi aren't you?"

"HUH?"

Naruto's reply had thankfully saved the rest of them from making any fuss. Fortunately his response and ensuing amazement had fooled Benjiro as he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry! But Polly just mentioned it before. She's usually very accurate you know. But I think she was wrong on this occasion," he explained reassuringly.

They all gave a strained laughter. "Is that so?" remarked Shikamaru before shrugging and facing Neji. "What do you think?"

The dark-haired man knew immediately what he meant and set down his cup on the table gently. "His welcoming is sincere—and he has no ulterior motives," he replied softly.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his seat, draping an arm over the back languidly. "Well, we _are_ going to need some help on this—there's no way we can fake all of this on our own. We need an outsider," he murmured to himself before looking at Benjiro seriously. "What if I told you that Polly wasn't wrong?"

Benjiro blinked several times. "You mean you are shinobi?" he asked faintly.

A chorus of nods answered him. The tall man laughed to himself quietly. "Wow," he murmured.

Shikamaru offered him a sympathizing smile. "We don't mean to burden you—especially since your sister is ill—but we could use some of your help," he said.

"Wait. What village are you from?" inquired Benjiro sharply.

"Konoha," answered Naruto.

Benjiro relaxed slightly. "Oh, that's all right then. As long as you weren't from Kirigakure. Iwagakure and they have bad relations," he replied. He then sighed and looked at Shikamaru. "So what's this you need my help with? I'm assuming you guys are Jounin. I don't see how I can really aid you in any way."

Shikamaru grinned. "We're on a mission to retrieve a scroll. The only problem is that it's traveling with a circus and there are an indefinite amount of pursuers along with us. _We_ need to remain as inconspicuous as possible—but we also need to reach the scroll soon. I'm planning on passing through Mount Yuki. And we're going to need an escort—preferably a shinobi from Iwagakure," he explained slowly.

"Huh? What are you going on about, Shika? You never mentioned this—ouch!"

Lee had promptly jabbed Naruto in the ribs before he could finish. "Just listen," he said.

Benjiro arched an eyebrow. "Shika? So you're going by false names as well?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I'm Nara Shikamaru. That loudmouth is Uzumaki Naruto. The one in green is Rock Lee and the quiet one is Hyuuga Neji."

The Chuunin's eyes widened. "You're Squadron Thirteen!" he gasped.

Lee arched an eyebrow and looked at Shikamaru curiously. "Seems like we have a reputation," he commented.

Benjiro gaped at them. "A _reputation_? You guys are a _legend_. Every village has been warned against you—the best ANBU team to grace the entire shinobi world since…_ever_!" he exclaimed in awe.

Shikamaru waved a hand dismissively. "That's besides the point. What I need is for you to escort us through Mount Yuki as our acting guard," he finished.

"Why? The pass is tricky, but I'm sure all four of you will be able to pass through it easily," he pointed out.

"We're supposed to be ordinary travelers. And the pass at Mount Yuki is not meant for _ordinary travelers_. But it's also the fastest route to the city we're heading to. So we need to pretend to have a hired shinobi to guide us through the way as to not attract any unwanted attention," clarified Neji. "We can't exactly make an order for a high-priced mission, though. Then we really would be discovered—by both the enemy and Iwagakure. We just need a regular shinobi we can trust to put up a front for us."

Shikamaru nodded and grinned in Neji's direction. "Exactly as this guy said it," he agreed.

Benjiro furrowed his eyebrows together. "Seems like such a burden—having to pretend to be normal travelers," he said thoughtfully.

"You have no idea! I thought it would be fun, but it really isn't. We have to be careful with everything that we do so we don't get any attention. It's really frustrating!" interjected Naruto.

Benjiro smiled. "Well, I really shouldn't be agreeing to help you—since you did trick me—but I will. Iwagakure and Konohagakure have an alliance anyhow. It's my duty to help out fellow comrades," he stated firmly. He then looked a little more concerned. "It won't be for long, right? Just to get you through the pass?"

"Yup. Shouldn't take no more than a day. We won't keep you from your sister for long. And sorry, by the way. We shouldn't really be imposing on you like this but you're our best shot right now," replied Shikamaru.

"Don't. My sister isn't _that_ sick. She's a shinobi also and I know she would have my neck if I didn't help you. Speaking of which, I should go and check up on her now if you'll excuse me."

With that, Benjiro stood up and headed towards another room in the back. Shikamaru watched as he left and breathed in deeply.

"Well, that was easier than I expected."

"Did you plan this already beforehand?" inquired Lee incredulously.

Shikamaru gave a small nod. "I noted him down in my notebook when I first saw him. I don't know why but I just got a hunch that he was a shinobi. And when Naruto said it was him that scared off our guests on the trains, I knew we had to use him. Good thing he proved to be honest. He seemed like it, though. Benjiro's one of those—the type that wears their hearts on their sleeves," he explained.

"Impressive," complimented Neji.

"Yeah, but you caught on pretty quick as well," shot back Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Undercover missions—remind me to never accept those ever again," muttered Naruto.

"We don't have a choice, Naruto," reproached Lee before suddenly launching a kunai at the window.

A curse was sounded outside and immediately Lee was out the door in a flash.

"Is he alone, Lee?" called out Shikamaru unconcernedly.

They had all sensed him before—ever since they had left the train station. They merely chose not to react due to Benjiro's presence. But now that the other man was in on their mission, they could do as they pleased. Lee came back in with a Kumo shinobi. Neji narrowed his eyes. It seemed as if this scroll truly was a significant one. Did that mean Iwagakure had sent out shinobi of their own as well? He pondered on this as he gazed at the struggling shinobi.

"He's alone. Seems kind of risky, no?" answered Lee.

Shikamaru stared at the shinobi. "Did your village send out any other shinobi?" he queried.

The man gave a low growl.

Naruto sighed. "Man, this guy is really—" he began.

"You're all fools! I know who you are. Konoha's ANBU—you have no idea what the scroll is meant for! If you get your hands on it first…it'll be hell for everyone else!"

"What do you mean?" demanded Shikamaru.

The shinobi gave a sinister smile and Neji shuddered inwardly at the icy coldness that filled his mind as the man gave his answer.

"Why don't you ask your Hokage? Or rather—Orochimaru?"


	3. The Greeting

--

**.III.**

--

"I am seriously disturbed right now," muttered Naruto as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

They were currently sprawled over Benjiro's couches, cups of steaming coffee sitting before them on the table. It was past midnight and the foursome was showing no signs of weariness. Benjiro had been persuaded to take his rest while the others contemplated their present situation. The Kumo shinobi had been tied up and bound—being put to sleep by one of the sleeping draughts Naruto had produced. "Sakura-chan showed me how to make one. It really does come in handy," he had explained when they asked him where he had learned to mix potions.

Neji fiddled with a pair of dice in his hand, watching hypnotically as the two cubes ran back and forth between his fore and ring fingers. It was true Tsunade had not informed them much on the scroll's importance, but the Kumo shinobi's message was daunting. He had been telling the truth. Neji didn't need the Byakugan to prove that.

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere sitting around like this. We should go and get our rest," quipped Shikamaru finally, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever happens, happens. If we find ourselves alone on this mission—so be it. We'll find out what's going on eventually."

Naruto stared at him. "But, but, Baa-chan! Shouldn't we like send her a message or something?" he asked in alarm.

Shikamaru shrugged and eyed the captured shinobi. "I don't know anymore," he murmured.

"This is bad. Shouldn't we trust Hokage-sama?" Lee said dubiously.

"All we know is that we have to get the scroll. And then maybe—we can figure out what to do then."

Neji finally stirred and looked at Shikamaru sharply. "What do you think he meant by Orochimaru?" he inquired.

The shadow manipulator gave a mildly morbid smile. "I can only assume the worst right now, Neji," he answered.

"Orochimaru—and that damn snake. Gives me the creeps," muttered Naruto as he glared darkly at the floor.

Lee looked at him in surprise. "Do you mean Polly?" he asked.

Naruto remained still for a moment before nodding slowly. He then gave a deprecating laugh. "Any snake I see now reminds me of him—Orochimaru. And you have no idea how much it just… It doesn't scare me, but it reminds me of a lot of…things from the past," he explained bitingly. He shook his head. "Some way or another he manages to make his way into our lives—and I hate him for that."

It was clear what Naruto was speaking about. The incident with Sasuke had left scars on his mind and soul—even if he didn't show them. The Uchiha had been missing for eight years now. Konoha knew that for at least three of those years Sasuke had been with Orochimaru. The remaining five years, however, were a mystery. The man had simply vanished and the ill-tempered Orochimaru had made this fact known when he invaded Konoha not too long ago, searching in vain for Sasuke to punish those who would betray him. Neji shuddered inwardly at the memory. He had never seen Naruto so enraged before. Sakura and Kakashi had been there as well. The entire former Team Seven had been traumatized severely by the incident.

And now Uchiha Sasuke was simply a missing-nin. There was no warrant for his head—simply a notice on the billboard at the Hokage's office building along with the rest of the wanted shinobi. Many believed him to be dead. Neji didn't know what Naruto thought. The man would simply refuse to talk about the subject for long.

"You think he'll come back?"

It was an ambiguous question. Neji knew Shikamaru of all people would dare to ask it. Whether he was referring to Orochimaru or Sasuke, however, was up to Naruto's own interpretation. Neji knew that the man had meant the question for the latter.

Naruto shrugged and took a sip from his cup. "Orochimaru always comes back. And Sasuke—" he paused for a moment before continuing a little more resolutely, "and Sasuke will come back eventually."

The corners of Neji's mouth twitched upwards for a moment. Naruto's devotion and loyalty were unwavering. It was heartwarming to witness, but he couldn't help but wonder to himself if there was any hope in his statement.

"How will you greet him?" asked Lee, grinning.

Naruto whipped around to face him with a fiery look in his eyes. He gestured violently in the air. "I'll beat the crap out of him obviously! And then I'll beat him up some more before finally asking him what the hell he was thinking!" he replied furiously.

"We can't assume he'll return," cut in Neji quietly. He looked at Naruto grimly. "How do you know he's not dead?"

For a moment Neji wondered to himself what had prompted him to ask such a bold question. Naruto stared at him in surprise before a darker, more pained expression crossed his face. Neji narrowed his eyes and bowed his head slightly for his harshness, but Naruto was past that as he spoke.

"I just know. He's a survivor. He survived the Uchiha Massacre, right? So he can definitely survive Orochimaru. He's managed to stay out of sight for this long already. And if Orochimaru thinks he's still alive then I most certainly can as well."

There was a long pause before Shikamaru stood up suddenly, a hand on his hip as he looked at all of them severely. "Didn't I say before to get our rest? Come on. All this moping around isn't healthy," he announced.

Naruto nodded and grinned. "Yeah!" he agreed before taking out the futon that Benjiro had courteously offered and lying it down on the floor. He then looked at the couch longingly. "Is anyone taking the couch?"

Shikamaru hit him squarely on the forehead with two outstretched fingers. "We're ANBU, Naruto. These accommodations are already too nice for us. We're all sleeping on the floor," he ordered.

"But, but, if we have the chance to sleep comfortably—"

"If you get too used to it now, what are you going to do when we have to sleep on rocks?"

"Aaw…Shika!"

Neji smiled slightly at the scene before him as he settled down in his own futon comfortably. He closed his eyes and was thankful to be released from having to wear those contacts for the night.

"Tomorrow…what do you feel about it, Neji?"

The dark-haired man thought about it for a minute before answering Lee. "I can only assume the worst," he replied, using the same words Shikamaru had previously.

Tenten had been all too correct. He was an incorrigible pessimist.

--

Mount Yuki held a notorious reputation in Earth Country. Its dangers were equivalent to the ones found in the Forest of Death that belonged to Konoha. Past Chuunin Examinations had been held there formally before too many reported deaths had permanently closed the site off for any future exams. Only the inhabitants of Iwagakure knew how to get around the mountain unscathed—and they were not all too willing to share its secrets.

The morning air was brisk and the skies were dark. The foreboding weather predicted rain. Benjiro had informed them that Earth Country was experiencing monsoon season. This only encouraged Squadron Thirteen to hasten their paces.

They had been walking through the rocky terrain for an hour before taking a momentary respite along the mountain's treacherous pass. Benjiro passed them canteens of water and they accepted them appreciatively.

"We have guests," murmured Neji in the pretense of downing his water.

Shikamaru nodded slightly. "Yeah, I know. Are they doing anything?" he inquired.

Neji shook his head and moved to stretch his back. "They're simply observing. I think they're taking the same pass as us, but they don't suspect us yet," he replied.

"Can't we just beat them up?"

"Shiro," both Neji and Shikamaru reprimanded.

Naruto scratched his head and pouted deeply. They remained situated in their spots for several more minutes before Neji noted that the shinobi had left the area to travel ahead of them.

"We're going to have to catch up quick when we reach the city," he remarked lightly.

Shikamaru grunted in agreement as he readjusted his pack. "All right, lead the way, Benjiro!" he declared.

The journey through the pass lasted well past a few hours. Neji discovered then why Mount Yuki had been banned as a Chuunin Exam site—the amount of danger was unpredictable in several spots and there were numerous wild animals roaming the region that posed a considerable threat. Had they been traveling as Squadron Thirteen they would have been able to pass through fairly easily, though there was the slight chance that even they would have found themselves in a sticky situation or two. As a group of explorers, however, trying to get through the pass without a guide was plain suicide.

When they had finally reached the other side of the mountain the group took one last break to enjoy the scenery and rest up a bit. The journey downward would be a shorter and less dangerous one and they could already spot the noticeable changes in the climate and ground conditions below.

"This is the end of Earth Country. Below there is the rest of the world—the wilderness," remarked Benjiro.

Naruto's eyes gleamed in excitement. "Or the jungle—say, why does the outer world cities have such weird names? Jungle—wilderness—I mean, they're more advanced than us in technology so what's up with the _caveman _terms?" he pondered aloud.

Shikamaru grinned. "Why, Naruto? Because it _is_ a wilderness out there. And it _is_ a jungle as well. People from all over the world are gathered in the cities and their manners and cultures are completely different from ours. You would almost think they came from another planet," he explained amusedly.

"I think they'll be just like the people back at home. There's only so much difference between people of the same race," quipped Lee reasonably.

Benjiro arched an eyebrow. "Race?" he repeated.

Lee nodded brightly. "The race of man of course," he replied as a matter-of-factly.

Benjiro still bore a quizzical expression on his face as the others broke into affectionate grins at Lee's simple logic.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched his back. "Well! We'd better get a move on if we plan to catch up to those shinobi," he announced. The rest of the group nodded and Shikamaru tilted his head in Benjiro's direction. "Thanks for everything. Konoha owes you a debt."

The Chuunin laughed. "Oh, cut the formalities already. Explorers are supposed to be headstrong and obnoxious," he replied humorously.

Naruto grinned widely at that. "Then we'll catch you later, snake man!" he exclaimed before leaping down several cliffs.

The rest of the team shook their heads at Naruto's forwardness. "He's going to blow our cover," commented Neji casually.

"Yup," agreed Shikamaru.

Lee shifted his pack. "Come on! We have to hurry now!" he exclaimed before joining Naruto, albeit in a slower and steadier pace.

Shikamaru and Neji bade one last farewell to Benjiro before disappearing over the edge. Fortunately, there was no one within the scope of the Byakugan following so they allowed this burst of speed for a short while. Upon joining Naruto and Lee they quickly and skillfully made their way down the mountain before reaching the ground.

"You think we were too hasty in trusting that guy?" inquired Shikamaru, looking up at where they had formerly stood.

Naruto bristled. "Oi, don't be so cynical, Shika!" he complained. "Ben's a nice guy."

Lee nodded correspondingly.

"You're both too trusting," remarked Neji, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu as he said this.

Unsurprisingly, both Naruto and Lee stuck their tongues out at him.

Neji smiled faintly. "I see we're resorting back to childish behavior," he remarked.

"Wah—Neji!"

"Focus, team, focus. Honestly, how did I end up with all of you as subordinates?" cut in Shikamaru dramatically before growing more serious. "Don't forget what we're here for. I get the feeling we're in for a lot more surprises…soon."

The rest of the group nodded.

"All clear?" inquired Shikamaru.

Neji gave an affirmative.

"Let's go then!"

With that the four promptly broke into a swift run towards the distance. It was heading into late afternoon and the sky had darkened considerably since their morning departure. Benjiro's warning about the area being in monsoon season rang clearly in their minds. Though they were technically no longer in Earth Country, the wilderness as it was so fondly called, resembled its terrain greatly. Only when they traveled farther south would the weather become any warmer. As it was, they had to endure the increasing high winds and damp air.

From atop the mountain they had been able to catch glimpse of the city they were heading to—it seemed minute and distant at first, but upon approaching the grey mass they began to see more. The city was a towering collection of steel buildings and gates—much like Iwagakure, but far grander in size and extravagance. There were roads to be seen floating in midair and the area buzzed with glowing neon lights and traffic sounds. As they reached closer and closer to the opening gate, Neji held his breath. It seemed so utterly dreamlike, this place. He never would have imagined how far the rest of the world progressed in technology while the rest of the shinobi villages focused mainly on spirituality and isolation.

He never thought of his home and the shinobi villages as being primitive, but seeing such a powerful and futuristic sight was evidence enough of their ignorance. It was intimidating, but it invoked such a feeling of awe from deep within them that their trepidation could be disregarded easily.

The gate surrounding the city was made of high metal and sheets of glass. Barbed wires could be seen on the top and Neji narrowed his eyes slightly. Sneaking into this city would be a difficult one. Fortunately they possessed false identification cards to allow them safe passage without too much hype.

A small booth stood before the gate and a guard could be seen sitting inside, a set of headphones clamped down tightly over his ears as he turned the page of his magazine. After standing before him for several minutes, Naruto finally cleared his throat and banged down on the thin piece of glass separating them loudly.

"EXCUSE ME!"

The guard jolted upwards from his seat and looked at the four standing before him confusingly before taking off his headphones. "What?" he called out from his microphone. The others heard his voice blare out through a tiny speaker box on top of the booth.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "WE WOULD LIKE TO ENTER THE CITY!" he shouted in response.

The guard grimaced. "You don't need to shout!" he exclaimed back before sighing. "Show me your IDs," he directed.

A thin slot beside the booth suddenly opened up and the group dropped their cards in with some mild curiosity. The guard then held them up to his eyes and typed in several things into the computer beside him. He then looked back at them inquisitively.

"Foreigners, huh? We don't get too many of them. What's your business here?"

Shikamaru's eyes flashed. "Are our passes not enough?" he shot back.

The guard shrugged nonchalantly and their passes were launched back out through the slot. "Whatever, man. Just let me give you a piece of information: if you get lost here, no one will find you," he advised before pressing a button and resuming his former occupation of listening to music and reading his magazine.

The magnificent gate before them with the shimmering glass and metal frames suddenly opened up in a zigzag fashion. Neji watched as the glass separated into various shapes to move aside slowly. The jagged edges glimmered dangerously in the dimming light.

"Talk about a funky design. What happened to regular, straight glass doors?" remarked Naruto as they began to pass through after the glass stopped moving.

Shikamaru grinned. "It's interesting all right. I'll bet the glass is like that for a reason. Most likely it's reinforced in that zigzag pattern so when someone does try to sneak in by breaking it, they'll have one hell of a time getting around the edges. Ingenious, really," he commented to himself.

"You got all of that by assumption? I didn't even know where to think. I thought they just liked the design," replied Lee with some amazement.

"Well, it could be that, too. Maybe I'm just giving this city too much credit."

Neji smiled faintly at this.

As soon as they passed by the glass, it moved swiftly back into place until it was one, whole shining piece. They walked on further through a tunnel before finally entering the main city itself. The dirt road they had treaded on promptly turned into black concrete and high, gleaming buildings stood before them. The dark sky and faint sunlight were reflected back on their glass panes and a complex whirl of roads rose about eighty feet above them. The vehicles made light buzzing sounds, almost imperceptible by normal ears.

"Wow."

"You said it, Shiro," gasped Lee in agreement.

Shikamaru placed his hands on his hips and glanced around unimpressively, as was his usual manner. "Well, the people look ordinary enough. Here I go imagining some sort of high and almighty race of mankind looking down on us," he pondered aloud.

The people did look ordinary enough. In fact, they resembled their own people back at home greatly, though there were definite differences in their attires. The people wore all white, grey, and black shades. The only color seen was from the signs blinking out random information. The people themselves were all dark-haired as well. Naruto's bright red hair was a contrast that spoke out sharply from the crowd. And as expected, people were staring at them strangely, but not unwelcomingly.

"This place is a little…dreary," Lee said as they began walking through the crowd.

"Let's not be too critical on their culture. They might say the same thing about us," retorted Shikamaru mildly.

Lee stared him down. "You think they would call us _dreary_? Colorful, maybe. Weird, possibly. But I don't think…_home_ could possibly be described as being dreary. Even our weather is better!" he exclaimed incredulously.

Shikamaru shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'm just saying," he replied casually.

"Where are we going, _Akira-chan_?"

An instant glare was thrown in Naruto's direction. "No need for that nickname, Shiro. And we're heading for an inn. We've done enough traveling for the day. We might as well take a break—and this city looks like a nice enough place to explore," answered Shikamaru.

They crossed several streets before finally spotting a quaint-looking inn. They stepped inside and marveled at the decorations for a moment before dropping their belongings at the front desk, where the spot was currently empty.

"Well, I guess we're here. But no one seems to be _here_ yet," remarked Shikamaru.

Naruto jumped up and down excitedly. "Really? Then can I like go and explore right now? Huh? Please? You guys could take my stuff with you, right?" he pleaded eagerly.

"Shiro," scolded Shikamaru.

"I'll take your stuff, Shiro," cut in Neji.

They all looked at him.

"You go look around and report back anything interesting you see, all right?"

It was all said in a careless, offhanded manner, but they all knew what Neji had been hinting at. Only Naruto looked thoroughly confused before nodding slowly in a hesitant manner.

"O-kay…"

"I'll come with you, too," quipped in Shikamaru with a brief shake of his head. "God knows leaving you to yourself is never a safe option."

Naruto smiled somewhat sheepishly.

Lee took Shikamaru's baggage while Neji took Naruto's. All of the sudden a young woman scuffled in hurriedly into the room and behind the front desk. She fixed her braid quickly before whipping out a friendly smile at them.

"Sorry for the lateness, folks. We had some trouble in the back with one of our customers—you know, they're a bit older and were getting quite fussy with their dinner—so anyway, is it just four?" she prompted rapidly.

"Yes," answered Shikamaru just as quickly. "We'll only be staying the night."

The girl typed the information into her computer and Lee dealt out the money. He was, surprisingly, talented in keeping track of money and knowing the difference in values between various types of currencies. It was a skill none of them had yet to question about, but something they all accepted and moved on with. When the receptionist went to get their keys, Naruto took Shikamaru's arm and dragged him out the door.

"You guys can handle this from here on out, right? Akira and I are going to do some exploring! See you later!"

Neji and Lee watched as Naruto led a protesting Shikamaru out. The receptionist returned after a few minutes with the keys and smiled at them.

"Foreigners? Are you traveling?"

"Yup! We're going to explore the world in a month!" declared Lee happily.

The girl arched an eyebrow. "That's impressive," she remarked.

Neji stared at her for a moment as she and Lee exchanged small talk. Suddenly, she spotted him looking at her and winked.

"Like anything you see?" she inquired charmingly.

Suddenly it dawned on him. The girl's silvery hair was uncommon—or at least from what he saw upon entering the city, and there was a secretive glimmer in her eyes that made him suspicious. She reminded him strongly of someone—yet his mind was drawing up a blank.

"You strangers better be careful. You never know who could be watching you—and I hear there have been a lot of shinobi passing by in this area as of late," she said airily.

Neji continued staring at her for a long moment before finally blinking in comprehension. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he regarded the girl guardedly and with some horror.

"_Kakashi-san_?"


	4. The Sandstorm

--

**.IV.**

--

Neji sat quietly in his seat, fiddling with the dice again, as he watched Kakashi sort out the table. Lee sat across from him, looking distinctly ruffled and sheepish. Finally, Kakashi (or rather, Megumi-chan) clapped his hands and smiled cheerfully at the two.

"So, is there anything else you'll be needing?"

Lee opened his mouth quickly before closing it as an uncertain expression filled his face. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Kakashi-san—"

"_Megumi-chan_, if you may, sir."

"Megumi-chan, why are you here?"

"Well, to serve you of course!"

The dark-haired man restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Ever since their fateful encounter at the front desk, Kakashi had waved off all their questions and instead went along with his business calmly and quite happily. Neji knew there was no one eavesdropping as he had done a quick and surreptitious scan of the area, so he couldn't fathom why Kakashi insisted on maintaining his role.

"Um, you arranged for two rooms, right?" inquired Megumi.

"Yes," replied Neji.

Megumi tilted her head to the side and nodded quickly. "Do you know when your companions will be coming back then? So I can get an idea on when to set up dinner," she asked.

Lee and Neji shared glances. "They went exploring—so we have no idea how long that will take," answered Neji calmly.

For a second Megumi looked utterly appalled. "_Exploring_? What in the world is that—I mean—yes, I see!" she exclaimed, laughing nervously.

Neji lowered his gaze to the table and took a sip of the tea Megumi had made. "Is there any particular reason why you're watching us so closely?" he inquired sharply. If Kakashi was going to continue avoiding the topic then Neji could very well use the same tactic against him.

But Megumi only smiled prettily. "It's part of our policy to stay with our guests from the outer territories to make sure they get a familiar feel for the city. I'm sorry if I seem imposing but it's my duty," she chirped.

_Touché_, thought Neji inwardly.

Suddenly the door to their room slammed open and in walked a bright redhead and an exasperated Shikamaru.

"Oi, Neji, Lee! What's—oops."

Neji would have cursed at Naruto if it were not for the fact that Megumi was in fact Kakashi in disguise. Shikamaru stared at the young woman in mild suspicion before Neji nodded his head slowly.

"Why hello, sirs! I was under the impression that these two here were Tetsuya and Shuu—not Neji and Lee," greeted Megumi brightly.

"Uh…they're nicknames," answered Shikamaru quickly before cocking his head to the side to shoot Neji a look that simply said, "What the hell is going on here?"

"It's Kakashi-san," Neji stated.

Suddenly Neji was faced with Megumi's murderous look and Naruto's outburst.

"_Kaka-sensei_? What are you doing here? And you're using my Sexy no Jutsu, too!"

Megumi suddenly turned back into Kakashi with a loud poof of smoke to glare at Naruto heatedly. "This is a simple transformation jutsu, Naruto. Please don't associate me with your crazy techniques," he pointed out before turning to face Neji. "And you, try to be a little more subtle. For all you know it could have been someone else pretending to be me. How did you know for sure?"

Neji hid a small smile. "Certain habits gave you away, Kakashi-san," he replied lightly.

Kakashi stared at the younger man for a moment before shaking his head. "Young people nowadays," he muttered to himself.

"But why are you here anyway?" inquired Shikamaru as he sat down on the matted floor.

The silver-haired Jounin sighed. "This mission is top priority in Konoha right now. And Tsunade-sama has wasted no expense to ensure the scroll's retrieval," he answered. "To be honest, though, she seems to be overdoing it a little."

"Typical Baa-chan—if it were me I would never waste any shinobi on one mission!" proclaimed Naruto.

Kakashi bore the redhead a critical gaze. "Don't disrespect the Hokage, Naruto," he chastised.

"So what? You're just here to supervise?" queried Shikamaru, raising an eyebrow.

"No, to assist. She has faith enough in your abilities as Squadron Thirteen," answered Kakashi calmly.

Shikamaru appeared unconvinced at this revelation, but said nothing. If there was anything he had learned about the famed Copy Nin, it was that he would reveal everything in due time. And having Kakashi on the mission would not be a negative aspect. He was certainly more experienced than any of them and could prove to be a valuable asset on the team. Shikamaru just hoped that nothing else unexpected would occur. He was growing wary of these surprises.

"Well, we managed to get a lead on our circus," he began as he laid out a scroll on the low table for all to see. "We also managed to get their schedule."

Lee blinked in wonder. "How did you do that?"

Shikamaru gave a small smirk. "You'd be surprised at how careless city people are. The guy we got it from was drunk and babbling. He didn't notice at all. And the only reason why he knew so much about the circus was because he used to be part of it—one of the jugglers, right, Naruto?" he explained, shooting a glance at Naruto.

The redhead nodded and proceeded in engulfing a rice ball whole before downing it with several gulps of tea. "Yeah! He was fired because he scared the kids with his face. Man, was he a complainer. But I think the alcohol helped loosen up his tongue. We needed to know more after all. And we were in a bar so it was okay. Apparently getting people drunk here is normal," he said.

"As long as we paid the bill," added Shikamaru.

Neji analyzed the scroll and traced the path the roaming circus was following. "Assuming this thing is accurate, they would be going through Fenaru Desert now," he commented to himself before looking up at the others. "That's just outside this city—there's a small town located there as well."

Shikamaru nodded. "And of course, that's where we're heading—tonight," he stated.

This took everyone by surprise.

"_Tonight_? But we just got here! Don't we get to rest up for a bit? We've been moving almost nonstop! The only time we got to rest was at Ben's house!" whined Naruto.

"Ben?" broke in Kakashi inquisitively.

"Just some acquaintance we encountered while heading to Iwagakure," filled in Lee quickly before shooting Shikamaru a worried look. "Wouldn't it be safer to go in the morning? We don't know much about the geography—and everything tends to be more dangerous at night."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I figure we can handle it. We've been to Wind Country enough times to be able to handle this desert I think. And I don't think any desert can rival up to the one Gaara rules over—no offense to him and Suna of course," he remarked offhandedly. He then looked at Kakashi. "What do you think?"

The older man simply gave a lighthearted chuckle. "Well, I'm not squadron leader. I'm only tailing after you. Whatever you order I can only follow without complaint," he replied airily.

"Kaka-sensei, you suck," Naruto pointed out feebly.

"In that case," cut in Shikamaru, completely ignoring the glare Naruto was aiming at him, "I suggest we all eat up what we can and then save the rest for later. Get some rest as well. We'll head out after midnight."

"He's really driving us hard," whispered Lee into Neji's ear. The Hyuuga could only offer a small smile of reassurance.

After a while, Kakashi reverted back to his disguised form and left the foursome. Shikamaru and Naruto had retreated back to their room and Lee had decided to rest up for as much as he could before midnight came along. Neji sat alone in their room, sitting at the lone table and scrutinizing the schedule. There was little to study, but for some inexplicable reason Neji felt the urge to memorize all its minute details. Shikamaru's mentioning of Fenaru had disconcerted him for a brief second—and he had no idea why. They had journeyed to far more treacherous areas before and yet Neji felt more perturbed by this desert than any other place they ever encountered.

The nagging feeling still lingered in the back of his head, taunting him whenever he let it consume too much of his attention. It seemed to Neji that he was almost afraid—afraid of something that he still had yet to meet. It was an almost ludicrous idea, but the dark-haired man couldn't deny his growing concern—not just for his safety, but everyone else's as well. Already they had stumbled upon several anomalies in their mission: Benjiro, whom Neji still couldn't believe to be completely trustworthy, the foreboding words of the Kumo shinobi they had left in Benjiro's care, and Kakashi himself, whom anyone could see was clearly hiding something from them. Neji folded his hands and leaned his forehead against crossed fingers.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid," he muttered to himself.

A grunt was issued from Lee as he turned over in his sleep, facing the wall. Neji cast him a spare glance before resuming his nighttime thoughts. In a couple of more hours it would be midnight. With a sigh, Neji settled into his futon and blew out the candle that provided the only light in the room. It would be no good for him to traverse the desert at night half-conscious.

It was only several hours later that Neji would awaken with a jolt as the door to his and Lee's room opened with a slam. Activating his Byakugan automatically and shifting into an offensive stance, Neji allowed himself to relax once he saw that it was only Naruto, who gazed at him amusedly.

"You must have been sleeping pretty hard if you didn't notice me until _now_," he said lightly.

Neji closed his eyes and then looked over at Lee, who remained sound asleep. He shook his head slightly. "If it's not an intruder, he never wakes up. His reflexes puzzle me," he commented quietly.

Naruto grinned and walked over to Lee, prodding his body with a finger to wake him up. "Nah, he just knows when it's us. Instinctual physical association—or that's what Shika calls it anyway. He's also Lee. That in itself calls for some strangeness," he remarked before he started poking harder. "Oi, wake up, thick-brows! We don't have all night!"

Finally Lee sat up in a slight trance, his arms up in an unsightly pose. "I'm ready!" he shouted in a daze before Naruto punched his shoulder. Shaking off his grogginess, Lee looked from the redhead to Neji. "We're out?"

"Soon. Shikamaru's making some last minute adjustments to our bags," replied Naruto before stretching. "He said to meet up outside."

Neji rolled up the scroll and placed it in his inside pocket before facing the other two. "Then let's go," he said quietly before leaving the room.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the dark-haired man's retreating form and shot Lee a questioning gaze. The older man shrugged and folded up his futon. "He's been a little tense lately," he clarified.

"'Che, that guy's always tense."

"More so now than before. He senses something…big is going to happen. And I kind of agree with him now that I think about it."

Naruto slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Well, good! This mission's been getting kind of dull anyway!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Lee offered the younger man an exasperated look.

When they gathered outside, the only one missing was Kakashi. Naruto folded his arms grumpily and muttered to himself as the rest of the group awaited the silver-haired Jounin to arrive. When Kakashi did appear, he was back in his normal uniform and appearance and seemed to be in a rush as he immediately set off with no further comment.

"What's the hurry?" inquired Shikamaru.

Kakashi didn't stop to look back. "Someone's after us. I don't know who but it's a presence I've felt since you got here," he answered.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "What did you do to the inn owner and workers?" he prompted.

"Nothing. They weren't in. I guided them away on a fake vacation retreat when I arrived here a few days ago and took over the place myself. Fortunately, there weren't too many customers but the ones I did get I simply impressed with my amazing cooking and serving skills."

Naruto eyed his former teacher darkly. "You never change," he muttered under his breath.

"You said someone was after us?" continued Lee.

The city streets were dark and not as beautiful as they were when they arrived in the late afternoon. But people still prowled through the night, drunken and loud. The group had no trouble avoiding the crowds as they flew over the high buildings. Neji glanced at the sky and noted the foreboding clouds. He activated his Byakugan to take in further sights as Kakashi answered Lee's question.

"They're skilled—whoever they are. I don't think you'll be able to track them down with your Byakugan, Neji. They've managed to hide themselves quite efficiently, but I _know_ they're there."

"This is going to be a long night," murmured Lee.

Neji kept his gaze on the horizon, watching in apprehension as the storm clouds converged thickly, causing the air to grow overwhelmingly stifling. There was also a certain muteness in the atmosphere and their voices and movement fell on flat notes. With everything around them so still and silent it would child's play for any enemies to launch a surprise attack on them. Kakashi's warning spelled inevitable confrontation—one that Neji didn't care to greet. When on missions, he usually limited his actions to involve as little combat as possible. It wasn't only the quieter alternative, but the safer one as well.

"Looks like rain," quipped Naruto as he briefly glimpsed the black sky.

And without any further warning besides the ominous thunder crackling through the night, heavy sheets of rain descended upon them. Shikamaru shot Naruto a wry look. "Nice call."

The troop sped up heedlessly despite the slickness of the ground. The deafening rain only meant cover for their movements—but it also worked in favor for their enemy. Neji kept his Byakugan alert for any intruders. _I know they're there._ Kakashi's words echoed across his mind unbidden. There were, naturally, techniques one could utilize that neutralized the penetrating effect of the Byakugan—but such techniques were rare and unheard of. Neji was sure, however, that Kakashi most likely had one such technique up his sleeve. After all, the "Copy Nin" was not just some fancy title.

"How much farther till we reach Fenaru?" shouted Naruto above the roar of the storm.

"Another hour or so," replied Shikamaru.

"This is actually very good training for us. The water soaks through our clothes and belongings, making them heavier and more of a challenge as we run. And the slippery terrain makes our journey even more treacherous," Lee commented aloud—in a strangely cheerful manner.

Naruto turned to glare at him. "You're obsessed—did you know that?"

The rest of the team had to stifle their laughter at Lee's genuinely surprised expression. Neji smiled slightly and tossed his drenched hair to the side. It was occasions like these that made him seriously consider opting for a shorter cut. When the rain finally proved unbearable, he reached into his pocket and tied his hair up into a messy but sufficient ponytail. Fortunately, they were heading to a desert and the storm would not be following them there. Fenaru stood in a free territory between Earth and Wind Country. The town was completely independent of any outside influences and too minute for either of its neighboring countries to claim stake.

Even as they ran now Neji could see the sky beginning to lighten up as they moved away from the city. Fenaru existed as the border town between Wind and Earth Country and shinobi from both countries, as well as others, could often be spotted there—taking in the precious freedom of being in a neutral territory for a brief respite. It was one of the few places where shinobi could gather in peace due to Fenaru's main policy, which included nonviolence. Anyone who breached this principle would suffer consequences. There was generally no worries, however, since the main reason why shinobi even dropped by the cabin town of Fenaru was simply to have a break from the stress and priorities of being who they were.

Squadron Thirteen, along with Kakashi, would arrive there first to recuperate their strength before following the roaming circus through the rest of the desert. Neji drew in an unsteady breath as he attempted to quell his rising insecurities. There was no reason for this uneasiness. The mission was slightly unorthodox, but nothing worth so much concern. But somehow, it still unnerved him greatly. There were times when Neji could almost sense the future—whether or not it was because of his Byakugan—but more often than not when he predicted danger or when that nagging sixth sense told him otherwise, he was right to be so hesitant.

"Desert in the horizon!" exclaimed Naruto suddenly, breaking through Neji's thoughts.

He glanced up and saw that the redhead was indeed correct. The terrain was quickly shifting from rocky, uneven ground to the smooth and flawless backdrop of the desert. They had already passed the storm and Neji could still glimpse the dark city behind him, clouded by the black sky that was accompanied by brief flashes of lightning. The air became cold and brittle, unlike the humid and mild temperature of the city. When Neji breathed out he could imagine small clouds of white escaping his lips.

"How much farther is the town?" inquired Lee.

"About another mile," Kakashi replied.

They could run that mile in a few minutes. Neji glanced at his watch and was noted with surprise that they had already been running for almost two hours. It was not a long time nor distance for them—but he was still slightly winded due to the luggage they had to bring along with them.

"Still sense enemies, Kaka-sensei?"

"Of course."

"How, though? We would have seen them by now!"

"I never said they were _following_ us, Naruto. There's a distinct difference between _after us _and _following us_."

"_Huh_?"

Kakashi turned around to face the rest of the team. "I said there were enemies, yes, but I never said they were following us. They're all around us—from this desert to the shinobi I know are probably waiting for us," he said before his visible eye crinkled up happily. "In other words—the future!"

There was a brief silence before Naruto exploded.

"KAKA-SENSEI! Don't try to sound so cool by giving the rest of us heart attacks!"

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "'_The rest of_' us, Naruto?"

"Shut up, _Akira_."

The silver-haired Jounin only laughed before suddenly transforming himself back to Megumi. "There's the town. Be on guard," he said, his tone lacking the authority it usually held now that the words were said in a high-pitched female's voice.

Naruto gave shot him a mocking salute before the group slowed down their pace until they were several yards off from town. It was slightly difficult keeping up their rate in the sand and Neji was grateful for the break as they continued the rest of the way walking. The town, named Fenaru—like the desert it was located in—was quiet and dark. It seemed most of its inhabitants were sleeping, but there was sure to be several places open where they could snatch room and board.

"Ooh…spooky," commented Naruto as they entered the wooden threshold. Unlike the city they had just past, Fenaru was simple in design and resembled Konoha's own structure save it was much smaller and less elaborate in décor.

"It's like a ghost town if you ask me," Shikamaru pointed out nonchalantly.

"Well, everyone's probably sleeping," reasoned Lee.

Naruto grinned widely. "I like it here. Except all this sand keeps getting into my mouth," he said, scowling as he coughed up some dust.

Kakashi eyed him wryly. "Stop opening your mouth so wide when you talk then."

The redhead looked at his former sensei scathingly and gestured violently in the air before Lee stopped him.

"That's rude, Naruto—especially in front of a lady!"

Kakashi gave an innocent laugh that sent chills down their spines.

They finally located a small inn that was brightly lit inside and entered somewhat shyly. Instantly greeted by a surprised keeper, they were welcomed nonetheless and guided without further questioning. Neji was grateful for this rule on privacy. He could see now why Fenaru had turned into a sort of safe haven for weary shinobi.

They had all managed to acquire one large room that they would all be sharing. It was quaint and humble with homey touches and soft lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Laying out their belongings carefully and tiredly, Neji sighed in slight relief at arriving safely.

Before they could all settle down completely, however, Shikamaru broke into their peaceful reveries.

"Anyone want to have a look around for a bit?"

Naruto immediately blanched. "_What_? Why, Sh—Akira?" he complained.

He knew, as well as the others, what Shikamaru had meant. He was suggesting someone be on lookout for several hours. They had now reverted back to their symbolic speech since the freedom they possessed at the previous inn was gone. Whereas only Kakashi was present there, in this new inn others could be listening through the thin walls. And in a place where shinobi were known to wander in, they could take no risks.

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to Neji in surprise. He shrugged. "I can't sleep now anyway. I need a walk to clear my thoughts. Besides…I don't think this place is _that_ dangerous, Akira. It's only a desert town," he said.

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "If you don't come back in three hours we'll assume the worse then, right? And our little trip around the world will have to go on a hiatus to look for your sorry ass," he replied casually—meaning, "After three hours someone will relieve you. Until then, watch your goddamn back."

Neji nodded and stood up to gather some necessary items before heading out the door.

"Don't wander too far off, Tetsuya! We know how you get when you go into those moods of yours," warned Naruto, surprising Neji.

The dark-haired man offered a slight smile before nodding and left the room and inn within a few seconds while giving a faint wave to the innkeeper. As soon as the brisk desert air greeted him, Neji breathed in deeply and released some of his tension. He could patrol around the area, yes, but his words were not a complete lie. He _did_ need to clear his mind. And three hours would be more than enough time.

Naruto's words had proved to be foreboding, though, as Neji realized an hour later when the air around him grew thick with sand brought by the rising winds. Glancing around himself he noted that he was a good distance away from the inn and that the wind was worsening by the passing second. Without faltering he picked up his pace and ran through the town, blocking the intrusive sand to the best of his ability. It wasn't soon, however, when this action proved futile as the sand around him arose to a frightening height, surrounding and enclosing him in an inescapable trap.

_Sandstorm,_ thought Neji mildly as he choked on the dust entering his lungs unsuspectingly. There was no cover for him and he couldn't even see what was in front of him anymore. Sand stung his eyes and he shut them tightly, feeling useless. The only choice he had left was to sit it out—or stand it out rather. But while he contemplated his options, the sand and wind gathering around him increased so much in speed and sound that he could no longer even comprehend the environment surrounding him in any way whatsoever. And suddenly, through the air came a heavy object—appearing to be a sign that was ripped from a store window—and it crashed heavily into the back of Neji's head, rendering him unconscious without warning like the storm that he was caught in.

The sandstorm continued its dangerous pace all throughout the night and by the time morning came, the devastation it wreaked was obvious. Sand littered all over the small buildings and houses while the wooden signs were scratched heavily by the passing grit. Some of the telephone posts had been bent into unshapely positions and the lines were strewn hazardously over the town. It was one of the worst storms Fenaru had experienced in its long years.

And while opening his eyes to look upon completely unfamiliar settings, Neji found himself instantly alert in dismay. He looked around himself and saw that he was lying in a bed—which was not right since the inn he had been staying in offered only futons. This could only mean he was somewhere else and that distinct throbbing of his head discontinued him from pondering this any further as he winced painfully when his fingers touched the thick gauze protecting his injury.

_Someone else found me,_ he thought to himself as he looked around the room. Then, _what happened?_ Confusion ringed in clearly and Neji couldn't understand his situation. He remembered walking through the sandstorm while considering his options and then suddenly—nothing. That blank spot in his memory was most likely caused by whatever hit his head, he realized with growing concern. When he looked out the window he determined it was still early morning by the soft light dancing on the sand and the warming air. His disappearance would not go unnoticed by his teammates.

"Shit," he cursed, wondering where the _hell_ he was. In any case, he would have to thank his caretaker and leave as soon as possible.

The sound of approaching footsteps filled his ears and Neji looked expectantly at the doorway as a person entered his room, holding a tray. When the stranger placed the tray by his bedside and backed away, however, Neji couldn't rip his gaze off him.

Long, raven bangs hinted blue swept across the young man's eyes. The rest of his hair was shorter and cut in a rather messy manner that was carried past the nape of his neck. His face, though, his face haunted Neji's mind. Dark, deceptively innocent eyes stood amidst pale skin and otherwise handsome features. This was the face of a man that had turned his back on Konoha, on his friends, and the rest of the world. Neji stared and stared. The simple and casual clothes he was attired in couldn't fool him or the rest of Konoha of his true identity. And even then, Neji still couldn't believe this man, Uchiha Sasuke, was standing right before him—serving him even—in the utmost calmest manner.

As if sensing the disbelief radiating towards him, Sasuke pushed the hair out of his eyes and shot Neji a half-smirk.

"Good morning, _Ueda-san_. It seems you had a rough night."


	5. The Reunion

--

**.V.**

--

Neji stared out the window, watching a white cloud as it drifted through the blue sky lazily. He fingered the sling around his shoulder absentmindedly. It seemed he had not suffered from a concussion alone. His left arm was broken and he had a dozen or so abrasions and bruises decorating his body. He would have healed himself if it had not been for his position as an undercover ANBU—though he wondered how far his position was endangered courtesy of Sasuke's untimely arrival. The younger man had said nothing to him after his formal, albeit mocking, morning greeting and left him alone for the rest of the day.

And if Sasuke's presence was not shocking enough, it turned out that this was not his house—rather, it belonged to an old woman by the name of Takahashi Aya. A few times during the day she came by with food and new bandages. She was a kindly woman and had fostered a terrific onslaught of questions on Neji whilst he could do nothing but answer as generally as he could and smile at her graciousness.

"What are you doing here?"

At the sharply intoned question, Neji turned towards his doorway instantly to see Sasuke leaning against the post casually, arms crossed, a deadly look in his eyes. The mocking glint that had shown itself earlier was gone—quivering in the shadows of Sasuke's almost hateful glare. Neji blinked once.

"I…"

"You put the contacts back on."

Again Neji was silenced. In the back of his mind he wondered to himself if Sasuke had always been this flighty during conversations or whether this was some sort of trick. He nodded slowly. "Yes… You took them out when you brought me here I assume?" he replied, glancing at the dark-haired man for affirmation to his suspicions.

Sasuke remained impassive. "I would imagine it very uncomfortable to have lenses—as well as sand and grit—in your eyes when you woke up," he said dryly.

Neji didn't know what to say to this uncustomary show of thoughtfulness from the missing-nin and remained silent. This whole ordeal seemed to him like a dream.

"You didn't answer my first question."

"You made another comment before I could."

"That's not like you to forget, though."

Again with the teasing. Neji knew he didn't have to look at Sasuke to see that mocking glint in his eyes. He could detect it perfectly through his voice. "I didn't forget," he said evenly.

"Well, it certainly is taking you a while to answer then."

Naruto had always attested to his teammate's habit as a child to provoke his enemies—and even his comrades—but Neji never imagined he would be on the receiving end. He was the one generally doing the provoking, and to be the victim for once gave him a strange sense of entering some sort of peculiar parallel universe where the Sasuke standing before him was an evil doppelganger he had to overcome.

"I'm traveling," he answered finally.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Alone?" he inquired, though the look in his eyes suggested he already knew the answer.

Neji looked at him sharply. "It's of no concern to you," he snapped back, at once returning to his usual, quick self.

"Of course not, Ueda-san. I was just curious. But even a traveler should know never to wander around a desert at night _by himself_."

"I was distracted."

"Apparently."

Their debate came to a standstill as the two stared at each other—or in Neji's case—glared. This Sasuke seemed different from the one he remembered. As far as he recalled, Sasuke was generally a quiet person—emitting his arrogance rather than flaunting it around through words and actions. But now it seemed the young man had taken a liking to disrespecting people for no apparent reason. Or perhaps Neji simply didn't know the reason.

Then for the briefest of moments, Neji considered the unthinkable. What if this man standing before him was not Uchiha Sasuke, but merely an amazingly good look alike? He had not mentioned anything about Konoha—and other than the insinuating remarks he threw out—it could almost appear as if he really wasn't Sasuke. Then it dawned on Neji that requesting a name might enlighten the situation.

"What's your name?" he inquired—slightly too snappily, as was his habit when he focused too hard on accomplishing a goal to remember his manners.

Sasuke blinked once and Neji could have sworn he caught the slightest glimpse of surprise flashing in those deep depths before disappearing altogether. "My name? Are you humoring me or am I allowed to think that you're really that dense?"

It was Sasuke all right.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the younger man sharply. "Then why don't you drop the 'Ueda-san' and the rest of your fake routine," he retorted blandly.

Sasuke feigned a hurt tone. "That stings—really. And to think we were once comrades. I heard you even risked your life in that mission to retrieve me eight years ago. That was very considerate of you and the others, but you all wasted your time," he said.

The scars from that fight still lingered on his body—and sometimes when it was an especially cold night, Neji could feel a light ache in his shoulder. He glowered at Sasuke. It was one thing to mock him—but to bring up a painful memory in such an insulting manner was foul. Neji wondered to himself what in the world Naruto saw in Sasuke to believe in him so strongly even to this day. The Uchiha prodigy had changed. There was no longer that self-assured look in his eyes despite the chiding comments. His eyes were emotionless—like a perpetual void of black—staring back at him in the most haunting way imaginable.

It was like staring at glass. A single touch and it would shatter into a million pieces—never to become whole again. Neji stared at Sasuke a while longer. As biting and cold as his words were, he failed to emit any type of real emotion. It frightened him somewhat. This was what Lee had warned him about. This was what Neji himself could turn into if he buried himself even deeper.

"You've been hiding yourself well."

"Did you expect anything less?"

Sadly, Neji could find no reply to that. It was true after all. If there was anyone who could escape from Orochimaru's grasp and keep himself completely obscure for five years—it was Sasuke.

"Have you really been here the entire five years since you fled Otogakure?" Neji inquired, not bothering to hide his amazement.

Sasuke's gaze remained utterly impassive. "What do you think?"

"I think there's more to this than you're letting on. Why didn't you just come back to Konoha? Tsunade-sama would have welcomed you back—after proper punishment of course."

There was a shift of emotion in Sasuke's eyes. Suddenly, Neji detected regret and anger before they slipped under black pools. "I have my own reasons," Sasuke said quietly as he raised a knowing look towards Neji. "Just like you have your own for having to wear those contacts."

This time Neji hardened his gaze. "What exactly do you know?" he asked slowly.

A faint smirk placed itself on the younger man's face. "I don't think you're in any position to ask questions, _Hyuuga-kun_," he replied, stretching out Neji's surname contemptuously.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Where is Aya?"

"Hoping she'll rescue you?"

"No, hoping she'll tell me more about you and your situation here."

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and suddenly his eyes flashed crimson. Neji stared at him, aghast.

"I can make you feel great pain you know. Itachi's not the only one who's mastered the Mangekyou."

For the first time in a long while, Neji felt fear. It wasn't a great fear—but there was a certain glint in Sasuke's eyes that intimidated him enough to build up his shields instinctively. But injured as he was, he could provide himself with no protection. Neji's hand tightened around his blanket before Sasuke's eyes suddenly returned to normal, his face expressionless.

"Aya went to buy some groceries. She'll probably be back in a few hours."

With that he turned and left the room altogether. Neji stared at the empty space before him in a slight daze. It was quite random—these little visits—and he was not too fond of them. Sasuke had a special knack for appearing suddenly without warning. And his timing was impeccably imperfect.

_The others must be panicking now—especially Naruto_. Neji knew the younger man's tendency to allow his overactive imagination to take over and reduce what little reasoning he possessed to nil. Most likely, Shikamaru and Lee were pacing themselves to not jump on him at the same time and crush him to death. Neji sighed. He had to get away soon. But he still had no clue where he was. Neji kneaded his forehead with his knuckles impatiently. He was beginning to feel the twinges of a painful migraine coming on. It seemed luck wasn't with him today.

"Oh, Tetsuya-kun! You're up!"

Neji put on a polite smile as Aya shuffled into the room, holding a tray carrying a steaming bowl of soup. She placed it by his bedside and sat down at the chair by the desk. She smiled warmly. "Eat up! I just got it fresh from the market. It'll help you recover faster—granted, the flavor might not be the best."

"Thank you," Neji responded quietly as he placed the bowl to his lips, taking a slow sip. It was bitter—quite bitter to be honest, but it warmed him up greatly. Neji consumed the whole thing in a matter of minutes before placing it back on the tray tidily. "I'm sorry to have intrude on your home for so long…"

"Oh, nonsense! You were gravely injured—I couldn't let you die! Sasuke was the one who brought you in, you know. He said he spotted you half-buried in the sand a few yards away from here and took you back immediately. He was actually the one who took care of you last night. I only saw you this afternoon—so you should really thank Sasuke, the sweet boy."

It was as if he had suddenly taken a deep plunge into a frozen lake. Neji's mind iced over for a few seconds before finally registering Aya's words.

"He's such a mysterious boy… He stumbled into this town two years ago with no memory whatsoever. The only thing he had with him was his name. Poor thing—I couldn't very well leave him alone so I took him in as my apprentice. This place is a shop too you know—for my business. I'm a doll maker."

"Sasuke…is your apprentice?"

Aya laughed a bit, her bright eyes crinkling around the edges. "Oh, it does seem strange doesn't it? I mean Sasuke hardly looks the type to be into dollsand toys, but he's actually very talented. I was amazed by how quickly he learned. I will probably leave this place to him when I die. I don't have kids you know and I guess Sasuke has become something of a surrogate son to me," she continued softly.

Neji watched her steadily. There was no deceit in her eyes. She was completely and utterly truthful—and it pained him greatly. Sasuke had no doubt fooled her. But he couldn't say anything to disprove her notions of him. It would be too hurtful and a woman like Aya deserved any happiness she could find. And apparently she was happy thinking of this—missing-nin, this deserter, this betrayer—as a son; he couldn't ruin that joy. Neji wondered faintly to himself if Sasuke even knew how she cared for him.

"He never tried looking for his home?" he inquired quietly.

Aya shook her head. "No, he didn't. I think—or I like to believe—that he's happy here. But I'm just an old woman. What would I know about a young man's happiness?" she replied, chuckling softly.

"He's never done anything…out of the ordinary?"

At this Aya stared at Neji bewilderedly. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," murmured Neji quickly before smiling politely. "I should be leaving you soon. Um…I should repay you somehow…"

Neji blinked at this idea and speculated faintly to himself where his old clothes went. He knew he carried some money with him last night. But now he was adorned in plain white garments—not so uncommon from what they gave patients at the hospital.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly let you do that! And if you're wondering where your clothes went, I took the liberty of washing them for you. They were so dirty, what from the sand and all—I didn't want you to be uncomfortable," chirped Aya.

"Than—"

"You're spoiling him, Aya-san."

Both heads turned around to face Sasuke, who had entered the room once again, an armful of clothes in hand. He threw them semi-hazardously at Neji's feet. Aya looked appalled.

"Sasuke! He's our guest! You could show a little more manners!"

For a moment Sasuke continued his cold gaze on Neji before finally shrugging. "Sure thing," he muttered as he left the room.

Aya shook her head slowly and sighed. "Sometimes I do wonder about him. He's usually such a respectful and considerate boy—but then he gets his mood swings and he doesn't want to talk at all."

Neji blinked several times. "I'll be leaving this afternoon."

--

Naruto was not in a good mood. It was nearing early afternoon and there was _still_ no one around to tell him _what the hell_ was going on. Naruto knew he was a deep sleeper. He also knew that the others tended to think of him as a bit unreliable—but that didn't mean they could take the liberty to leave him behind in what was obviously an important calling. Naruto glared around the bare room. There was nothing. Shikamaru hadn't even left a note. It annoyed him to no ends.

"Shiro! Are you up yet?"

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Shikamaru and Lee. Naruto blinked in surprise before leaping to his feet indignantly. "You _left_ me! Where the hell did you guys go? Couldn't you have at least left a _message_?!" he exclaimed.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oi, calm down. We were in a bit of a rush. And we knew you could take care of things on your own," he explained before sighing. "But man, do you knock out quick. As soon as Tetsuya left last night you were out like a baby."

"SO?"

"_So_, Tetsuya is gone. There was a sandstorm that occurred just after Tetsuya left and it went on through the night. We could only begin searching for him this morning—but since you were _sleeping so soundly_, we decided to leave you here to watch over things for a while."

Naruto paused. "Tetsuya's gone?"

"Well, we have no idea where he is. He's not dead, I'm sure—but he could be injured. That storm was pretty violent," remarked Shikamaru.

"Where's…aah…Megumi?"

"Still out. She suggested we come back here to make sure you didn't go crazy."

Naruto bit back his reply to Shikamaru's words before glancing over at Lee. He was unusually quiet and sat on the floor with a dejected gloom around him. Naruto watched him for several moments. "Hey, Shuu…I'm sure he's okay. Tetsuya's strong!" he said encouragingly.

"Hm? Of course he is, Shiro."

Lee stared at him bewilderedly. Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "You're not worried about him at all?" he asked.

"Well…it's Tetsuya. I _know_ he's okay. His pride would never let him die so easily," replied Lee brightly.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "So why do you seem so depressed?" he continued.

This time Lee heaved a great sigh and resumed his silence. Shikamaru snorted and Naruto turned to him for an answer. Shikamaru waved his hand and said in a whisper, "We passed by a stranger on the way back. She tripped and Lee the gentleman decided to give her a hand. As soon as she looked at his face, though, she screamed and fled altogether."

The two dissolved into barely restrained chuckles.

"It's _not_ funny you know. I mean…did I do something wrong? I wasn't trying to hassle her or anything…"

Naruto grinned. Over the years those who knew and cared for Lee had become accustomed to his rather unusual appearance. However, there was still the occasional passerby that looked down upon him like a beast. It angered Naruto in the beginning, but he soon realized that Lee never even noticed it. He always assumed they were hostile or fearful of him because of something he had done or said. And it was this that made those occurrences so hilarious. Lee's obliviousness to his own appearance and how it affected other people was something that always caused laughs—especially when he took it upon himself to impress a girl.

"Come on, Shuu. You can't stay depressed over that," Naruto said sympathetically.

Lee shrugged helplessly. "But I don't understand. What did I _do_?" he whined.

Shikamaru hid behind his hand as he covered up his laugh with a cough. "Well, uh, Shuu, there's no use crying over spilt milk. We have to meet up with Megumi," he said.

"All right," sighed Lee as he stood up and left the room.

Naruto shot Shikamaru an inquisitive look. "Was the girl really cute or something?"

"She was attractive."

The redhead blanched. "You're actually complimenting her? That means she must have been _hot_," he remarked incredulously.

Shikamaru gave a shake of his head. Lee suddenly scrambled back into the room, flushed.

"Did you hear it?" he cried out.

"What?" Naruto and Shikamaru simultaneously asked.

And then there it was: an ominous rumbling in the horizon that sounded distinctly like a bomb being set off. Shikamaru flew to the window and pulled the shutters open, displaying the picturesque afternoon sky and the deathly black smoke gathering in the far distance.

"What the…?" he gasped to himself before Naruto tugged on his arm. He gestured wildly to a walkie-talkie in his hand that crinkled out a message from Kakashi.

"Get…here…now! There's…attacking!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Let's go then," he ordered without hesitation.

The three left the inn and into the dusty road outside. Naruto turned around to smile at Shikamaru as they passed by the shocked townspeople as they gazed at the distant scene. "How typical of Megumi to have all the fun without us!" he exclaimed.

Shikamaru's expression remained impassive. "This might be more dangerous than you think," he advised.

Naruto gave a whimsical laugh. "The more dangerous it is, the more pumped up I get!" he said eagerly.

They were fast closing in on the site. The towns and shops were all beginning to diminish slowly until they were surrounded by practically nothing. All that stood before them was a smoldering house and several small shops scattered around the area. Shikamaru focused on the burning house as people swarmed out of the other shops in dismay.

"Aya-san!"

They were all crying out the same name. _So this place must belong to an Aya,_ thought Shikamaru idly as he scanned the area. _Where's Kakashi?_ Then he felt it—a surge in chakra levels coming from beyond the burning house. Shikamaru nodded at the others and they left the scene inconspicuously before making a run into the desert.

"What the hell is Kaka-sensei doing?" cursed Naruto.

"It's forbidden to fight in Fenaru. And with all those people watching…it wouldn't wise anyhow for either sides," explained Shikamaru.

Lee strained slightly as he ran. "I can sense Kakashi-san—and Neji! And there are at least five other shinobi and…someone…else…"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "There's something familiar about this chakra," he murmured before glancing at Naruto. "Have any ideas?"

The redhead remained silent for a while—all humor and emotion gone from his face. "I know who that is," he finally said. "It's Sasuke, no doubt about it."

Lee and Shikamaru did a double take. "Are you positive?" Lee asked in alarm.

"Trust me."

They continued the rest of the way tensely. About three kilometers away from the burning house, they found their targets. Kakashi was fighting most of the shinobi off himself while Neji appeared to be struggling slightly. Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru leapt onto the scene offensively, taking out some opponents by surprise alone.

"What took you so long?" Kakashi greeted.

"There was a burning house that caught our attention," answered Naruto with a grin.

Neji shot him a severe look. "A burning house?" he repeated sharply.

The redhead nodded dubiously, unsure of what to make of the grieved look that made its way onto Neji's face.

"What's up?" inquired Shikamaru.

"Aya-san… No… Sasuke should have been able to protect her."

Naruto froze. "He _is _here then?" he cried out as he barely dodged a kunai flying into his face.

Neji faced him slowly. "Yes…he is—he's probably back at the shop, though…"

"Actually, I'm right here."

The remaining three shinobi were taken out immediately in a blur. Everyone else remained still as Sasuke walked up to them, eyes as cold as ever. Neji took a deep breath. He felt something terrible was coming.

Sasuke's gaze barely swept over the others before concentrating on Neji. "So. Mind telling me exactly how this happened," he said, his tone so deadpanned that it only increased the feeling of wariness within Neji. He felt as if this was the calm before the storm. Sasuke appeared utterly immovable.

"We were…"

Neji couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling. He could see it now in Sasuke's eyes—only for the briefest of seconds—but it was strong. Pain, grief, anger—all in such high intensities that it overwhelmed him.

But Sasuke had now begun taking the others into slow consideration, pausing specifically on Naruto and Kakashi. "Well, well, well. If only Sakura were here as well," he commented idly.

Naruto couldn't stop gaping at him—his jaw slackened. Kakashi, too, seemed to be speechless. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. "Captain, are you? Well then, _Captain_, I have a proposal," he began slowly, enunciating each of his words almost painstakingly.

Neji knew what was coming. And he attempted to stop it.

"What about Aya-san?"

Sasuke's gaze remained fixed on Shikamaru. The latter stared back dazedly. "She's dead. She was dead when I came back. _They_ did this to her," he replied, waving to the shinobi sprawled out on the ground. He narrowed his eyes, an almost maniacal glint shining in them. "As I was saying, however, I have a proposal. I'll help you on this mission of yours."

Shikamaru finally stirred as he looked upon Sasuke cautiously. "Why?" he asked.

"Why? To find and kill the bastards who did this to Aya—that's why. And if you have a problem with me tagging along with your dream team—deal with it because I'm going nowhere."


	6. The Mask

--

**.VI.**

--

Twenty-four hours later, Naruto was still recovering from his shock. After finally realizing what Sasuke had said about joining the mission, his mind had snapped. He had reacted without even thinking. Fists were exchanged and insults were flying in the air for a good few minutes before Shikamaru and Kakashi finally stepped in. And even then Naruto was still torn between extreme relief and extreme anger. The mere sudden arrival of Sasuke had split him into two. And the _way_ Sasuke appeared—it baffled him completely. There was no warning, no preparation, for this type of shock.

Naruto sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at Sasuke, who was diagonally seated away from him. When Shikamaru and Kakashi dragged him away from the barely resisting Sasuke, they decided then to head back to Fenaru to gather their supplies and belongings before heading off again. The journey through the desert took most of the day and they had been forced to seek refuge in flimsy tents whilst the cold night blew around them. By that time, however, all of them were too exhausted to complain.

Now it was nearing early afternoon again. Shikamaru had strategically kept Naruto and Sasuke separated for the better part of the morning as they investigated the town located several miles from where they had set up site before finally arranging the meeting. Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was sitting directly beside Sasuke. He couldn't fathom the older man's behavior. It was as if Sasuke had always been with them. There was no reaction indicating his shock besides the initial one and Naruto grew annoyed at this fact. Kakashi had always favored Sasuke—he knew it—and Sakura knew it as well. But he couldn't understand how he was able to behave so normally around him—no questions asked.

And boy did Naruto have a lot of questions to ask.

But he was forced into silence at the moment as Shikamaru took up the head.

"All right, it looks like we're making good time. Our traveling circus is located in the next town. They'll be staying there for two weeks as a part of their running tour. We should be able to finish this mission pretty soon."

Lee whooped. "We can finally go back home!"

Shikamaru gave a half smile. "Seems so," he said before looking at Sasuke. "Hokage-sama will decide your fate from then on."

The Uchiha barely flinched. "And what makes you think I'll be following you back?"

This time Naruto couldn't hold back. He stood up angrily. "What are you talking about, huh? Of course you're coming back with us! There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight ever again!" he shouted.

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "You think you can stop me?" he evenly challenged.

"Oi, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves, guys! Try to save it for when the mission's over at least!" interjected Lee helplessly.

Naruto continued his ranting for a good few minutes before Sasuke finally snapped. Catching both Naruto and the others by surprise, he held the shorter man up by the scruff of his neck, a kunai steadily placed by his left temple.

"You really want to try it out, Naruto? Because I don't mind—but nor am I in any particular mood to listen to you talk," he said quietly.

Shikamaru jumped up in alarm. "Let him go, Sasuke," he ordered sternly.

The dark-haired man smiled slowly, but never took his gaze off Naruto. "Do you think I'll kill him, Captain?" he asked mockingly.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said finally, "drop him."

"It's not your day to die yet," murmured Sasuke as he released Naruto roughly. He hid the kunai within his sleeve before heading out the tent. "I'll be looking around."

For a while there was only silence after Sasuke left. Then Lee scratched his head and sighed loudly. "Ah, Shika…do you really think it's a good idea to have him with us?" he asked worriedly.

The shadow user smiled wryly. "Well, I wonder."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly. "Goddamn him!" he cursed before leaving the tent also.

"This is getting too bothersome," muttered Shikamaru darkly. He looked at Neji. "Mind tagging him to make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble?"

Neji nodded and left silently.

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Kakashi-san…what are you thinking?" he inquired.

The silver-haired man lied down on the matted ground lazily. "Hmm… It's hard to say," he replied.

"But you're one of the people who know him the best, Kakashi-san! You must be able to tell what he's thinking _somewhat_!" exclaimed Lee. He pouted deeply. "He seems so distant. It's like he's here yet not."

Shikamaru grunted in agreement. Kakashi closed his visible eye wearily.

"He is no longer the boy he was eight years ago—and I don't know if that's necessarily a good thing."

--

Sasuke eyed the town darkly. It was one of the bigger ones, which was probably why the circus would be making a stop here. The buildings and houses were made up of concrete and wood—creating a somewhat modern twist to the entire place. In comparison to Fenaru, this place flourished. But unlike Fenaru, shinobi were not welcomed in the slightest. Any that were caught were immediately sentenced to exile—weapons and belongings stripped away completely.

A snap alerted Sasuke of an approaching figure. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He slowly smirked to himself.

"I assure you, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Naruto sniffed. "Who fucking cares."

Sasuke finally looked at his former teammate. It was strange. He hadn't seen Naruto or the others in eight years and yet they remained exactly the same as he remembered. Certainly they were stronger and smarter, but their personalities were still intact. Naruto was still as brash and sensitive as he was as a child of twelve. Sasuke's gaze grew clouded by thought. It was to be expected, though. None of them had abandoned their home for the sake of revenge. None of them had sought for the power of one of the mightiest—and most vile—shinobi ever lived. None of them had to endure Orochimaru's torture or maniacal behavior whilst dealing with the rest of his insanely dedicated minions. No, they didn't experience any of that.

"How'd you escape?"

The question brought Sasuke back to reality. He stirred as Naruto bore his eyes into his own seriously. For a second he paused. Then he shrugged carelessly, slipping his usual mask on. "What does it matter?" he replied before turning back.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly as he suppressed the urge to tackle the taller man. "You could try to be a little more civilized! Goddamn it, you haven't changed at _all_!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke stopped. "At all," he repeated tonelessly. "You're…" Then he froze.

"What?"

Naruto whipped around. There was nothing behind him except the sandy desert. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "What are you—?"

But the man was gone.

For a while Naruto could only stand in his place, contemplating what had just happened. It wasn't surprising—especially since it was Sasuke. He just didn't expect such a disappearance so abruptly. And it annoyed him to no ends. _How_ did Sasuke always manage to leave like that? Naruto shook his head furiously. It was incomprehensible. The dark-haired man simply excelled at hiding himself. He had done it now for eight years—five, really, if you wanted to exclude the time he spent with Orochimaru, though _no one_ could track him down even then when they knew where he was.

"Fuck…damn… FUCK!"

"Naruto."

"Shiiit!"

The redhead jumped as Neji suddenly appeared beside him. Naruto stared at the older man coldly. Of course now fate was just teasing him, giving him one man who could disappear without a trace and then replacing him with another who could appear suddenly without warning. The irony didn't amuse him.

Neji blinked in surprise when Naruto poked him hard with his finger. "You people need to start making some noise," he heard the younger man mutter under his breath. Neji didn't know what to say to this, nor did he think it was meant for him to hear. He frowned slightly. "Naruto…are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's that bastard that's making me stressed out."

The redhead gritted his teeth and looked angry with himself. Neji followed Naruto's gaze. "He does seem a bit…unstable."

Naruto gave a short and humorless laugh. "Unstable? That guy's been unstable since the day Itachi killed the entire clan. I don't blame him, obviously, but his instability is the one _stable_ thing in his personality. Now he's just completely _out there_. I won't even try to imagine what's going on in his head. It'll just give me a headache. Fuck, _I _can't even understand what's doing on in my head now."

Neji shot the younger man a sympathetic look, but could offer no condolences. There was nothing he could say or do that could possibly reassure Naruto. Sasuke was simply the most unforeseeable thing they could have encountered in this mission. Considering the circumstances, Neji thought Naruto and Kakashi were holding up very well. The silver-haired Jounin, naturally, was very skilled at hiding his emotions on the matter, but Neji knew for a fact that he too was just as disturbed as Naruto. They simply expressed it in different ways. And Sasuke… It was too hard to try to read his motives. Neji had attempted once to study him with his Byakugan, but either the jutsu was losing its edge or Sasuke had simply learned to master his thoughts to the degree that not even he himself was aware of them.

And that was not an impossible idea—though highly complicated. Even those from the Hyuuga Clan had not learned to master their minds in that sense. Separation of mind from body—so that one could hide their innermost secrets even from themselves. It would not come as a surprise if an Uchiha accomplished this feat, though. Considering their most advanced techniques involved illusions and alternate planes, it would appear that they would be most fit to completely separate and cut away their minds at will.

"You still trust him, though," Neji stated quietly, recalling the conversation they had a few days ago at Benjiro's house.

Naruto stayed quiet for a while. Then he sighed and stood up. "I would like to say no. But for some reason…I still do. Even after all this." He turned to leave. "But maybe I'm just living in the past."

Neji narrowed his eyes at the younger man's departing figure. Sasuke's arrival had caused serious damage to his psyche, that much was obvious. His presence alone entailed uneasiness within the group. Shikamaru was cool enough about it as long as Sasuke didn't pull off anything risky. Lee had recovered from his shock long ago. In fact out of everyone there Lee was taking it the best. He had even gone as far as trying to talk to the dark-haired man. But that was simply in his nature. Lee, despite all other oddities about him, was the most adaptable of them all. He would walk around in a state of shock for a day or two at most before reverting back to his normal self. It was an enviable trait.

"He's grown up a bit."

"He's worried about you."

Neji had known all along Sasuke was close—something inside had alerted him to the other's presence. Had Naruto been of a calmer and steadier composure, he would have noticed it as well. Sasuke had merely hidden himself for a while. Neji didn't know how much he had heard. But it was likely that even if he had not heard them talk, he still could have read their lips from afar.

"I wonder why," Sasuke replied sardonically.

Neji looked at him sternly. "If you're going to be on this team, that attitude has to go."

"Ooh. Acting like the true Vice-Captain now are we?" replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"What are you after?" Neji asked, deciding not to rise to the younger man's bait.

Sasuke's gaze became vacant. For a second Neji thought he was on the verge of collapsing before he came back again, alive and as mocking as ever. "Revenge," he said.

"Haven't you had enough of that?" Neji countered icily.

The younger man shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm an avenger. It's my way in life."

Neji frowned slightly. Now was one of those times he knew Sasuke was hiding something—what, he couldn't decide. The Uchiha's words became hollow and his eyes blank. It was like talking to a puppet. And then Sasuke would return. Perhaps he really had learned to hide his true thoughts beneath the surface. The mind was truly an extraordinary thing.

"You left Orochimaru. You can have a second chance at life. I don't know why you aren't taking it."

Sasuke grew distant again. "I don't believe in second chances."

Neji shook his head slowly. "You really are hopeless then."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "That took you a while to notice," he said. He looked at the town behind them. "So about this scroll… What do you know about it?"

The sudden change in topic surprised Neji. He had not expected Sasuke to mention the mission in any way.

"It's important. The client accidentally sold it off. We don't actually know what's written on it, though. Tsunade-sama kept that information from us," Neji debriefed.

Sasuke listened attentively. It was strange to note the difference in his attitude now, Neji thought. The shinobi in the younger man had surfaced now and there was no trace of his former self present in his face. The calculative gleam in his eyes ignited some old memories in Neji's mind. It was hard to believe how much Sasuke had changed—yet it seemed not everything had changed. When it came to missions, he appeared to be as alert and diligent as he was as a Genin—if not more considering he now had much more experience and skill behind him.

"And that doesn't strike you as strange? The Hokage should trust her shinobi with this sort of information."

Neji blinked. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

Sasuke arched a slim eyebrow. "Of course," he said. "Ever think of the possibility that there's something more behind this supposedly simple mission?"

All at once Neji remembered the rogue Kumo shinobi they faced off against at Benjiro's home. _"Why don't you ask your Hokage? Or rather—Orochimaru?" _He frowned deeply as he stared into Sasuke's face. The younger man was calm and there was no glimmer of amusement in his eyes that bespoke of him merely playing with Neji's mind. Sasuke was serious. And it made Neji nervous.

"What else is there?" he asked slowly.

"Who knows… Maybe you'll find out soon."

Neji felt the ripples of impatience tinge his temper. "If you know something, Sasuke, you should tell us—especially if it has to do with the mission."

The mocking smile was back. "I'm only helping you to fulfill my own goal. And besides, you're full-grown ANBU agents. You shouldn't have to depend on an _outsider_ for assistance when you can do it all yourself," were Sasuke's words.

"You're unbelievable."

Sasuke's smirk widened. "You should get angry more often. You look good at it," he commented idly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Neji only stood in his spot for several seconds. Then he took a deep breath, clenching his fist tightly before blocking the attack headed his way. Neji smirked to himself. Sasuke had certainly learned some new tricks. Attempting first to rattle his opponent before attacking from afar. The fact that he had been speaking to a shadow clone only hit Neji right before he sensed the assault coming.

"Not bad, Vice-Captain. Let's see what else you can do," came the cocky challenge from behind the buildings.

"This is not the place to fight," Neji stated sternly.

A laugh echoed all around him. "No? Well, I beg to differ. Haven't you noticed that there isn't a single person here?"

Neji frowned deeply. "What do—?"

And then he finally noticed it. There hadn't been a single passerby since he first arrived here—since he last spoke with Naruto. The entire village was empty and silent. A genjutsu? Neji activated his Byakugan. No, it was not an illusion. This place was real and yet it wasn't. He scanned the area until he finally found Sasuke, who was staring straight back at him.

"So this is the full capacity of the ANBU from Konoha, huh?"

"What did you do?" Neji demanded.

If there was one thing Neji hated more than being made a fool, it was being made a fool twice. Sasuke had already proved himself a champion at verbal debate. Neji would not stand him proving to be the better fighter.

"Ah, that's right. Keep that face up. You look simply gorgeous."

There was no abashment in Sasuke's face as he said those words. Neji narrowed his eyes in anger. "So you're going to tease me all day?" he replied sharply. "Fine."

With uncanny boldness Neji made the first move. Sasuke watched him amusedly until the longhaired man was upon him. Then he defended. The Jyuken from the Hyuuga Clan was not to be taken lightly. Neji could have easily severed his chakra flowage if he was not careful. Sasuke grinned. Oh, he had missed this type of combat. But fighting against a Hyuuga in hand-to-hand combat was nearly suicidal—especially with a renowned genius. So Sasuke decided another approach.

He activated his Sharingan and leapt away from Neji's range gracefully. The older man didn't look pleased. Sasuke gave a slight smile as the Sharingan quickly morphed into the Mangekyou. "Should you really be staring at me so intently, Ueda-san?" he asked.

Neji had realized his mistake all too late. Nothing happened to him, though. But he knew that he had fallen under the bewitchment of the Mangekyou Sharingan. It was all up to Sasuke now. He barred his teeth frustratingly. He had known it would be risky to fight Sasuke up front, but that was all he could. Fighting him in long distance combat would have been much too undesirable. Though Sasuke was indeed a talented taijutsu fighter, Neji knew he would have still had the upper hand. But the Sharingan was too unpredictable. The only times he had ever seen it in use were by Kakashi—and those moments were very short and rare. Sasuke handled it differently, though. Unlike Kakashi, he was an Uchiha, and therefore didn't have the same limitations as his former sensei.

Which meant a good amount of stress for Neji.

"Do you know what the Mangekyou can do?"

"Briefly."

Sasuke appeared before him. "I'm sure Kakashi would have explained some of its powers to you. But even he doesn't know everything. After all, who else held the most sacred scrolls on the Sharingan's multiple forms and techniques but the Uchiha Clan?" he said, smiling in a way that unnerved Neji greatly. He moved away from the approaching man.

"And your point is?" he asked, bumping into a wall.

The younger man stared at Neji. There was that strangely blank expression on his face again and Neji's heart ran cold. But just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared again. He stopped several inches away from Neji's face.

"That you don't stand a chance against me now that you're under my control."

And then he laughed. Laughed. Right before Neji's stunned expression. Sasuke's eyes crinkled from his amusement. He looked remarkably younger. But his laugh was chilling. Inhuman. Like the man himself. Neji began to consider his rate of success should he attack. Then, as he watched the laughing man before him, he chanced it. Sasuke couldn't kill him even if he wanted to. Kakashi and the others would have hunted him down—and no matter how good he had gotten, he still couldn't outrun them.

Neji guided his hand into a targeted jab to a point in Sasuke's left shoulder. If it landed successfully, it would sever some of the chakra flow in that area. But Neji didn't count on it.

And sure enough, Sasuke had been able to see the movement clearly and unfailingly despite their intimate proximity. He dodged fluidly and grinned. "My turn, Vice-Captain," he said, and Neji found himself paralyzed.

The scenery around him changed into a snowy wonderland. The sakura trees, however, were in full bloom. The petals from the flowers swirled all around him and Sasuke vanished behind their foliage. Neji was standing alone in this field of white and pink.

"What's your purpose behind this?" he called out. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he was sure they were well beyond their allotted period.

He felt Sasuke appear behind him. "What, you're not enjoying this? Come on. I'm helping you out here. I don't reveal the Mangekyou to just _anyone_ you know."

Neji wanted to turn around and punch Sasuke. He resisted against the invisible hold over his body. "This is hardly _help_," he said bitingly.

"You're fun to watch. Considering how composed you normally are, this is a real treat."

"Sadistic bastard."

"Ooh… Nice comeback, Hyuuga-san. I suppose that's it for today."

And then everything was back to normal. Neji found himself standing on the same rooftop where he found Naruto, people strolling along, laughing and talking, on the streets below him. Sasuke was perched beside him. He placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Weird, isn't it? Though it may have felt like hours it hasn't even been five minutes. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe because I like you."


	7. The Soul

--

**.VII.**

--

_You remember what I told you before. There is nothing left for you now. What reasons do you have for defying me? Or do you possess such masochism by nature? Of course, it means nothing to me. If you are in such want of being hurt, I'll be more than happy to give you your pain… Just don't forget. You have nothing. And I have you._

"Are you even paying attention, you bastard?"

Sasuke blinked slowly. Where was he? Naruto's face swam into his vision, the redhead's annoyed expression almost eliciting a smile from him. Right, he remembered. He was with Naruto and the others now. Sasuke leaned back languidly.

"Not in the slightest," he answered in response to Naruto's query.

Naruto looked apoplectic. "You little…"

"Now, now, Shiro. Let's not murder our comrade," Lee calmly interrupted.

Sasuke had to hide his smile at that. So he was a comrade now? Leave it to Lee to define such delicate situations so easily. He looked around the spacious tent. People were starting to fill in the makeshift arena quickly. The show would be starting soon it seemed. Sasuke glanced at his watch. Well, it was about time. He felt as if the day would never end.

"Um, Sasuke, are you…okay?"

The dark-haired man looked to his right. Lee was being very considerate of him. It had surprised Sasuke originally. But Lee had always been like that. He was the quickest to accept him—and he was amazingly receptive to his mood changes. Sasuke wasn't too sure if he liked that. He never did take to people who could read him easily. It made him feel uncomfortable. He had spent the better part of eight years keeping his true emotions from surfacing and all it took was a single former comrade to infiltrate his shields. And Lee wasn't even aware he was doing it either. Sasuke shot the older man a half smile.

"Does it matter?" he replied coolly.

Lee looked genuinely confused by that.

"Well…it's important that you're okay because…you're…a part of the team."

Sasuke could have laughed if those words hadn't struck so close to home. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and turned to face the center stage. "Team, huh? Now that sure brings back memories," he commented idly.

Lee scrunched up his eyebrows deeply. He didn't understand it. No, he didn't _want_ to understand it. Sasuke was too much for him. Even worse than Neji—if that was possible. But there was such a lonely air about the younger man that made Lee gravitate towards him unknowingly. It was in his nature to help people, but Sasuke was proving to be something else entirely. Neji, he was used to. Lee could tolerate the other man's piercing glares and noncommittal grunts—he had nearly ten years of experience in reading those little reactions. But Sasuke, as Lee found out soon enough, wasn't Neji. There were times where Lee could almost detect the slightest trace of humanity in the younger man—but then he would just close up again and speak with his usual enigmatic words. Lee didn't understand it. And the more he hung around Sasuke, the more he was beginning to think it was impossible to ever fully comprehend his strangeness.

But he still felt pressured to try. Lee didn't know why. His instincts just told him to, and so listen to his instincts he did—no matter how much of a fool he made of himself in the process. And Sasuke had a wonderful talent in making Lee feel like an idiot with just a single sentence. Much worse than Neji indeed.

"Did you ever go to the circus?" asked Lee, deciding to bring up another topic.

Sasuke didn't look at him as he replied. "No. I don't like circuses."

_Oh? This is new,_ thought Lee eagerly. "Why not?" he inquired curiously. It seemed all his hard work was finally amounting to something.

"Because everything is so fake."

"R-really? Well…I never thought of it that way…"

It wasn't the answer Lee had expected. And now he was feeling even more puzzled than before. Obviously, there was a deeper meaning in Sasuke's words. Something that he would not understand because he simply didn't know the younger man enough. Perhaps Naruto or Kakashi would have been able to decipher his hidden message. Lee shook his head. This was bringing him back to the time he first met Neji. Except Neji was still just a child and therefore not as adept at fully masking his emotions. That was why they had such a volatile relationship in the beginning. Lee smiled. Oh, but at least back then he knew exactly what Neji felt. He preferred arguing than a one-sided conversation.

A one-sided conversation like the one he was having with Sasuke now.

Which was really starting to mystify him.

"What exactly do you mean by fake?"

Sasuke finally looked at him. "The atmosphere, the show, the people. Everything is fake. There is no truth behind the smiles. Only a false show that emulates life—because emulation is all they can do to survive," he said slowly.

"I see. That was rather deep, Sasuke."

In reality, Lee had no idea what the younger man had just said. He merely nodded along obliviously. Something about no emotions and imitation of life? Lee wasn't that philosophical of a person. It was surprising that Sasuke would even reveal that much of himself to him. Maybe he would go to Neji later and ask him what he thought of Sasuke's words—providing he would be able to recall them. Lee pursed his lips. _"Everything is fake. There is no truth behind the smiles. Only a false show that emulates life—because emulation is all they can do to survive." _He repeated the words over and over again until they were in his head. Lee smiled happily.

"But the audience seems to enjoy it, right? Especially the children. At least they can be happy for this time!"

There must have been something in his words that made Sasuke freeze like that. For a moment Lee was afraid he had said something offensive to him. But then Sasuke nodded slightly—and he caught sight of what may have been the first real smile from the younger man since he joined them.

"Well…that's true."

That was all he said. But for some inexplicable reason Lee felt overjoyed.

When the torches surrounding the leather tent dimmed out, the audience went into a hushed silence. Sasuke peered around the darkness until a burst of light exploded from the stage, startling the children and some adults into gasps of surprise and wonder. Sasuke stared at the scene indifferently, placing a chin in his hand with a sigh. Fortunately, the show wasn't long. He had no idea how Shikamaru managed to convince him to watch the spectacle with Naruto and Lee.

Sasuke snorted. Well, considering Neji was required for surveying the backstage trailers for the missing scroll, he assumed Shikamaru just wanted to keep them separate for the time being. He was sure Neji told the captain about their little quarrel on the rooftop. Shikamaru probably thought putting him and Neji together would have been even worse than him and Naruto. And amazingly enough, he was proving to be right on that assumption. Naruto was fun to tease because he was so responsive. But he was predictable at the same time. Sasuke grew bored of that relatively quickly. Neji was more amusing to watch because drawing a reaction from him took nearly all of Sasuke's efforts to accomplish. There was a challenge in getting the older man to crack—something he couldn't deny.

But now Neji was unavailable. Sasuke stared at the acrobats dancing through the air in boredom. He was starting to wonder if he had leapt into this situation too quickly. He had grown accustomed to being treated like swine—for eight years he had come to believe he truly had nothing left and that he himself was nothing. But being surrounded by old comrades again had stirred something in him—something he thought was gone entirely. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. There was no time for sentiments. He wouldn't allow it. It was too late for anything to change his mind. Sasuke had decided on that a long time ago. What he was doing now was only short-term. He would ultimately go back to his solitude and everyone else could continue living their lives in bliss.

"They're good! They must have a lot of trust in their partners to be able to do all that, right?" exclaimed Lee, his eyes alight with an innocent glee not unlike those of children.

Naruto grinned back. "I know for a fact Tetsuya would never trust me with even taking care of his plants."

"That's because you left them all to die once."

"That was a _mistake_, okay? Sheesh… He's never gonna let that one go is he?"

Sasuke looked at the redhead carefully. "You couldn't even take care of a bunch of plants? It's amazing you're alive at all," he remarked dryly.

Naruto fumed silently but refrained from saying anything. He had expected Sasuke to say something—the dark-haired man could never resist a good jibe when he could get it—and it was all Naruto could do to keep from going completely ballistic these past few days. He didn't understand why Shikamaru wanted them to stay at the show. Was he really expecting there to be a disruption? To be quite sure, he suspected his captain just wanted him and Sasuke to finally get over their problems. Well, Naruto thought grimly, Shikamaru was expecting a miracle then—because that would never happen. He wasn't so mad at Sasuke anymore for leaving; he had gotten over that a long time ago. The man was undeniably selfish, abandoning his team for the sake of revenge, but Naruto couldn't hold his anger forever. Sasuke had given them a clear warning way back in the beginning that he lived for vengeance. He, Sakura, and Kakashi shouldn't have expected much else.

But like the idealists they were, they had hoped Sasuke would turn away from that path eventually. And it seemed like he would for a time—until Orochimaru had burst their happy bubble. Naruto gritted his teeth. Everything came back to him it seemed. And now, he didn't know what to do with Sasuke. The man had changed so much that it frightened him more than anything else. Only when they were arguing did it seem the old Sasuke was back. Perhaps that was why Naruto indulged on those occasions so frequently—because there was that glimpse of the young twelve-year-old boy he had first come to know as a teammate and friend. Outside of their arguments Naruto could only watch—watch and listen with growing sadness and pain from realizing what had happened to his friend.

Here was a shadow of Uchiha Sasuke, someone Naruto would formerly describe—albeit very grudgingly—as a good friend. Now he didn't know what to say about the other man. And it killed him inwardly. He wanted so badly to be _comfortable_ around Sasuke again. But his naturally open-minded words and gestures were doing nothing for him. Naruto knew what Sasuke was doing. He knew the other man had iced his heart over, that the emotions he displayed were nothing but a farce. But he also knew that deep down those feelings still existed in Sasuke; Naruto just didn't know how to bring them out. And moreover, Sasuke didn't want them to surface. That just made him even more confused and sad. What exactly did Sasuke undergo in the last eight years that made him become so cold? That made him _willingly_ forsake his emotions?

"I hate clowns. They freak the hell out of me."

"Really? Why? They're funny!"

"Maybe to you, _Shuu_, but they always made me uncomfortable. Something about the fact that they're always smiling… It's unreal."

"You're funny, Shiro."

"Yeah, well, I imagine they wouldn't scare you considering you look even more…er…"

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. Never mind."

The clowns Naruto were referring to paraded across the stage, throwing out little treats and toys to the audience while making complete fools of themselves on unicycles and numerous other props. One of them had been juggling a few random bottles in the air before allowing them to drop suddenly with a crash. He looked at the audience sheepishly and they laughed in response.

It was then that the same clown looked upwards in their direction and smiled. Naruto froze as he saw the painted smile and glittering eyes directed at him. Suddenly, a sense of overwhelming dread and fear overtook him and he stood up at once, looking wildly at the stage. But the clown had moved away and was now facing the other side of the tent. Naruto's eyes were wide as he attempted to catch his breathing. _What the hell was that? _He swallowed once to rid the tightness in his throat and shook his head while laughing skittishly.

"Well, fuck," he muttered. A cold sweat had broke out over him. Naruto wiped his forehead with a sleeve but didn't sit down.

Lee watched him closely with concern. "Shiro? Are you okay?" he asked, wondering what had made his companion stand up so abruptly during the show.

"Yeah. Just…I need a little breather. I'll catch you after the show," replied Naruto distantly as he turned to leave.

"What…? Wait, Na—Shiro!"

But the redhead had disappeared into the dark crowd and Lee's cries went unheard. He frowned deeply and sat back down disappointedly. "He seemed really disturbed. I wonder why," he murmured more to himself than anything else. But Sasuke caught those words anyway.

"He saw for himself the falseness of the people here."

Lee looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "I always knew he was more perceptive than what people gave him credit for," he said airily, looking at the clowns with renewed interest. "They're the fakest of the lot. The most horrible. And I'm no better."

The younger man then looked at Lee. "By the way…Shiro's under attack. I think we should help him, no?"

--

Neji looked around the mess of a trailer with certain distaste written in his gaze. He understood that circuses were always on the move, but that didn't justify the states of their temporary lodgings. Thankfully, it was not required of him to touch anything. He only needed to scan the area swiftly before moving on.

But they had been searching for close to half an hour now. Surely, it shouldn't have taken them this long to find a single scroll. And not to mention, for being a roaming circus, they sure did have a lot of miscellaneous scrolls hanging around. Some, it seemed, appeared to be props used for the shows. But there were a few that actually contained specific ingredients for potions. Neji wasn't a medical ninja and had no idea what they could have been used for, but he didn't get an easy feeling from them.

However, since they were not related to their mission, he was forced to leave them alone. Shikamaru had made that statement plain enough. "Don't get sidetracked by irrelevant matters," he had said in his usual blasé tone when Neji pointed out those suspicious scrolls. Kakashi had worded it a little differently. "Look but don't ask." All in all Neji had been cornered into a defeat. He resumed his search while Kakashi and Shikamaru went into the other trailers. At times Neji wondered to himself how one scroll could be so hard to find. And they were so close to the end of their mission. This made Neji double his efforts—but all the more impatient when he discovered that his efforts were coming up with nothing.

They had been at it for close to an hour when Neji finally saw it. Lying under a wastebasket and about a dozen paper balls in a corner where the filth gathered most heavily, was the innocently shaped form of a scroll. Neji walked over to the back and dug around furiously until he drew up the scroll in his hand. He eyed it carefully for several seconds before allowing a small smile to come to his face. This was it.

He stood up and deactivated his Byakugan while brushing off his clothes. He then snuck around outside and caught Kakashi and Shikamaru walking out of their trailers at nearly the same time. Neji nodded triumphantly at them and tossed the scroll to Kakashi.

"Is it genuine?"

Kakashi eyed it for only a second before nodding, throwing it to Shikamaru. "Well, it seems like we're finished here," he said calmly.

"Thank God," muttered Shikamaru as he pocketed the scroll. He cracked his neck to the side. "I was getting really tired of this 'traveling business.'"

Before any of them could say anymore, however, an ear-piercing scream was issued into the air. Neji's Byakugan went on almost instinctively and his eyes flew around the area until he spotted the tent where the circus was performing smoking in the distance. He narrowed his eyes even further until he could see the figures fighting along the grounds and the people swarming out of the tent in a panicked rush.

"There are people fighting and the performing tent is on fire. It's pandemonium over there," he said.

Shikamaru crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Can you see the fighters?"

"No." Then there was a shock of red in his vision. Neji frowned slightly. "I see Naruto," he corrected.

"Typical," remarked Kakashi. He stretched his limbs. "Now I wonder who set the place on fire."

"Possibly more shinobi in search of the scroll. They must have been really desperate to pull something this dramatic, though. And I told Naruto to specifically avoid fighting. Idiot never listens to me," Shikamaru said with a scowl. "And I don't even want to imagine what Lee and Sasuke are doing. Let's go."

The three charged forward into the arising panic gathered around the flaming tent. The fire had grown into a true monster, flames licking at the corners and flaps of leather whipping out to lash any unwary passerby. A low groan was issued from the burning site and Neji soon realized that the supporting posts were on the verge of breakdown. People were still filing out of the fiery deathtrap in disarray. They would barely make it in time before the tent collapsed entirely.

"Dammit. Where the hell are they?" cursed Shikamaru. He was more worried than annoyed, though he would never admit it openly. It seemed like his team was always trying to give him a heart attack.

"There!"

At Neji's exclaim Shikamaru looked up and saw Naruto flying through the air before landing ungracefully at their feet. The shadow manipulator gave no sign of his relief as he stepped on Naruto's hand scathingly.

"Thrill seeker. What exactly have you been doing?" he asked in his usual dull tone despite the increasing pressure he was applying on Naruto's hand.

The redhead looked at him contritely. "Sorry?"

"No one recognized you did they?" continued Neji, distinctly more calm and less threatening than Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah! There was only three of them and I only got to them after they set the place on fire. I beat them up, no problem!" he said hurriedly.

"No problem? But Sasuke and I had to help you when one of the guys got you in a genjutsu," quipped Lee from out of nowhere as he descended upon them.

Naruto looked ready to argue before pausing to stare at Lee. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked confoundedly.

"From above."

"What are you, a goddamn angel?"

Lee laughed sincerely at that. "You're too funny, Shiro!"

Naruto stared at him bitterly.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in his usual laidback manner, though there was no concealment of his concern in his eyes.

"Sasuke? Well…after we helped out Shiro the fire had spread already so we decided to help smother it. But no matter what we did nothing helped—I think it may have been due to a ninjutsu—so Sasuke said something about getting the people out and then he disappeared."

"That bastard. He better not have run away," said Naruto darkly.

Neji had been in the middle of inspecting the inside of the tent to see if there were any stragglers before spotting two young children. He clenched his fist.

"There's two kids in there. I'll go get them."

But before he could even move the tent burst into a roar of flames and the sharp snaps of wood alerted them of the falling supports. The five of them moved back automatically as the entire tent collapsed to the ground.

"Shit! Those kids!" cried out Naruto in dismay. He appeared on the brink of leaping into the danger zone before Shikamaru grabbed hold of his wrist.

"It's too late, man," he said solemnly.

Naruto jerked out of his hold violently. With his head bowed and his fists clenched, he swore under his breath. "Dammit," he said hoarsely.

"Playing hero's going to get you nowhere in life, idiot. You should just worry about yourself for once."

Everyone turned around as Sasuke walked up to them, holding two children in his arms. Naruto stared in bafflement as he watched Sasuke place the boys on the ground gently.

"Now, where are your parents?" he asked.

One of the boys—presumably the older one—sniffled loudly but answered with a solid, "They're here somewhere. They wouldn't leave without us."

Naruto saw an uncustomary smile fill Sasuke's face—a smile that bespoke of friendliness and sincerity. "I imagine so. It seems they're on their way now," he said brightly.

The boys turned around and their faces lit up as two adults ran towards them, crying. Naruto watched the tearful reunion with a smile. But that smile soon disappeared when the parents addressed Sasuke personally to thank him for saving their children. Though the dark-haired man smiled politely enough and was as gracious as Naruto had ever seen him, it made him feel extremely uneasy. There it was. Sasuke was pretending again—only this time it was blatantly obvious. But the man did it so well that Naruto couldn't help but wonder if whether the Sasuke he knew now was also a mask. Perhaps when he was arguing with him, all Sasuke was doing was acting. Acting to make him feel reassured. But then why would he do such a thing? Why was he even bothering to pretend?

"You're such a hypocrite," he said coldly as the family left.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You tell me to watch out for my own life yet you save those kids. Hypocritical, isn't it?"

"My, my, how very astute of you. But I _was_ looking out for my own life you see… It's just that those kids happened to fall along my path. I couldn't very well ignore them after that!" he said with mocking sarcasm.

Naruto gritted his teeth and finally acted on his instincts. He punched Sasuke.

"Na—Shiro!" protested Lee.

But he was beyond listening to what the others had to say. After all, wasn't he the one who knew Sasuke best besides Kakashi? He had trained and _bled_ for this man. He wasn't going to take it anymore.

"You bastard! Quit hiding behind your stupid masks and just show yourself! I don't care about what the hell happened to you before but you're not going to treat me like this anymore! I'm different now and obviously, so are you. So if you think you can happily pretend to be the kid you were eight years ago, think again. I know you're lying. I know you're not real. And I'm sick and tired of falling for your games. Stop messing with my head and just be honest for once!" he shouted.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while. And during that time a stifling tension marked each man. They stood in the middle of a field with a burning tent in front of them and a screaming mass behind them—and yet no one broke the enthralling trance. They were motionless in the motion around them.

And then Sasuke cut through the silence with a knife that was his words. "Perceptive indeed," he began in a low tone. There was no emotion in his eyes this time, though. As Naruto had requested of him, he stripped away all facades to reveal the coldness that was his heart. "Well, since you insist on me being true to myself, I suppose I have no choice now. Satisfied?"

Naruto's lips trembled as tears welled up in his eyes. But he didn't let them fall. He looked at his former teammate dead in the eye, capturing the moment forever into his memory.

"Yeah," he said softly.

The words came unbidden to Sasuke's mind as his eyes resumed a faraway gleam.

_You're utterly emotionless, right? You know very well like I do that there is no hope of you regaining your humanity. That was the price you had to pay in order to become stronger. But yet…even as I watch you now…why do I get the slightest feeling that I'm not entirely correct on this assumption?_


	8. The Surprise

--

**.VIII.**

--

The trip back was a solemn journey. Everyone was unusually tense and where Naruto was generally looked upon to brighten up the mood, he instead was the quietest of the lot, offering no words or jokes. It didn't bode any good for the team, especially if they were to come up against any rogue shinobi—which they all knew was inevitable. Their luck would push them so far before they had to fight again.

They had reached Fenaru relatively quickly and once again made it their pit stop for supplies and a brief rest. An hour passed and they were soon on their way, traveling by night with the stars as their only witnesses.

Shikamaru looked at the rest of his team as they ran across the cold desert. _This is terrible. God knows how we'll survive to reach Konoha._ He shook his head to himself and retrained his thoughts on trying to avoid trouble. Their current pace was good and, providing no more trouble would be following them, they should be back home within the end of the week. But Shikamaru didn't delude himself with the notion of completing this mission in half the time they were given. Instinct told him they were not through yet.

He glanced around their surroundings and then paused, his gaze resting on Sasuke. The Uchiha confused him greatly—and Shikamaru generally prided himself in his cool rationality regarding people. But he had no idea what Sasuke's intentions were. He had said he would not be going back with them—or made it seem he wouldn't at least. To be honest Shikamaru didn't know if it was a good idea to bring him back. Surely, his presence would be quickly discovered even if they did try to hide him, and Orochimaru would probably pose an even bigger threat than he was now. Shikamaru sighed. _Then _there was the other mystery with Orochimaru and the words of that Kumo shinobi. He didn't have any clues for how to solve that one, though. This was so troublesome.

"Shika…tired."

The shadow user looked over at Naruto and saw the redhead's pace falling behind the rest of the group. Shikamaru looked at his watch and decided to call for a break. Lee, who was so far up front that he needed to be shouted at by Shikamaru, jogged back cheerfully.

"Are we camping here?" he asked brightly.

Trying not to roll his eyes at Lee's endless energy, Shikamaru nodded. "There's no need to rush, and we've been running all day."

Naruto collapsed onto the ground, heedless of the sand, and groaned. "You're a slave driver, Shikamaru. Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Baa-chan gave us a month for this mission."

Shikamaru shrugged, feeling a little testier than usual. "Who cares. Let's just set up camp," he ordered.

But Neji and Lee had already set up the tents by the time he had issued the command and Shikamaru nodded gratefully at them. Kakashi stood a little farther away from the rest of them, arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow and then turned around to see Sasuke already settling into one of the tents. Neji followed after him but paused before entering, looking at Shikamaru.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly.

Shikamaru was caught off guard by the question, but he answered easily. "Don't know. Maybe I'm just restless," he replied, his tone blasé to anyone else who didn't know him. But he knew Neji would catch the underlying meaning to his words and saw the other man nod slowly.

"I know what you mean. The sooner we get back home the better."

"Amen to that," chuckled Shikamaru, feeling some of his uneasiness slipping away for a brief moment.

Neji offered another nod before entering his tent. Lee remained outside, performing some calisthenics beside Neji and Sasuke's tent. By a preestablished ritual, he always did first watch due to his almost limitless energy. After Naruto and Kakashi stepped into the second tent, Shikamaru watched Lee for a few minutes.

"Be on your guard," he said finally.

Lee looked at him curiously. Then he grinned. "You can trust me," he said, sounding strangely serious despite his upbeat expression.

Shikamaru disregarded it as one of Lee's quirks. The taijutsu specialist was actually much more insightful than most people would assume, and even those who knew him well were still surprised by his intuition at times. But Shikamaru had come to rely on that trait. He had always been a firm believer of intuition despite the many strategies he employed as his preferred weapon of choice. Sometimes the best move to make was not a move at all—merely a visceral act erupting from nowhere.

He wondered for a moment if the reason behind all his apprehension stemmed from Sasuke's sudden appearance. Shikamaru quickly dismissed this thought, though. Sasuke had certainly stirred some things up, but he wasn't the source of all the tension existing now—not entirely at least. Shikamaru could remember his initial reluctance in taking this mission despite its deceptive simplicity. And Neji had already voiced out his concerns early on in the game—according to Lee at least. The Byakugan user hardly ever disclosed his feelings publicly and Lee was one of the few privileged to hear the man's true thoughts. Shikamaru could see the strain Neji had gone through, however. It showed in the way he was as standoffish as ever, and the fact that he had been caught unawares a few times already during the course of this mission. Sasuke merely fueled the preexisting feelings. Shikamaru frowned.

"Night," he said suddenly, having stood there in silence for over ten minutes now.

Lee looked at him in surprise. "Get some sleep, Shika. You don't have to worry. I'll make sure nothing gets to you guys," he said bracingly.

Shikamaru managed a smile at that. "If you don't, I'll come back from the dead and hunt your ass down," he replied dryly before slipping into the tent where Kakashi and Naruto were sleeping.

Humming lightly to himself, Lee warmed his hands against the fire Sasuke had generously created sans any special jutsu. None of them had ever gotten the knack of making a fire naturally. Sasuke had surprised them all by taking two stones and rapping them together to spark a fire within seconds. Even Lee, who had the most experience in outdoor training, took at least a minute to build a fire. It had also struck him as strange for Sasuke to not use a Katon jutsu, but he supposed the younger man had just wanted to save his chakra. It was a smart idea.

Lee took a seat on the sandy ground, wrapping a blanket around him. He poked at the fire absentmindedly while singing under his breath.

"And when tomorrow comes, you'll be regretting everything…"

--

Shikamaru hated ambushes.

They were usually unpredictable and caused him great amounts of stress. Of course, being the intuitive strategist that he was, he usually could predict such attacks and formulate plans to avoid them.

This time, though, he failed.

"Shit!"

The shadow manipulator looked to his right. Naruto had somehow managed to launch himself into the quicksand—again. Shikamaru scowled. _Just how many times can one person make the same mistake? _He looked once at his opponent and made good riddance of him with his jutsu before flying off to Naruto's aid.

"You're such a pain in the ass!" he cursed as he grabbed Naruto's arm. The redhead continued flailing around wildly until Shikamaru finally pulled him out with a great heave. "You're supposed to stay _still_. Otherwise, the sand will pull you in deeper. Haven't you learned anything yet about the desert?"

Shikamaru was blatantly annoyed. And Naruto was staring at him fearfully.

"S-sorry?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Turning away, Shikamaru looked back at the battlefield. _Good, the others are holding up well on their own. I have to admit, having Sasuke around does help. _The Uchiha were definitely a powerful clan.

"Damn!"

A renegade shuriken caught him ill prepared from behind and struck Shikamaru hard in his shoulder. He pulled out the small weapon angrily and instantly sought revenge on its owner. Eight years had done wonders for his mental capabilities. None other rivaled him when it came to strategic combat and diversions—but the physical part of his fighting style had changed little. Except gaining some more speed and strength, Shikamaru was still not the best when it came to taijutsu. His predilection for ninjutsu and long-distance combat was his Achilles heel, but the rest of his teammates tended to overcome this weakness. But in this all-out assault where they were all separated and caught off guard, Shikamaru was left to his own devices.

"Shika!"

The strategist registered the kunai flying in front of his face, but couldn't move. _Oh shit, _thought Shikamaru faintly in the back of his mind.

Then his vision was obscured by black.

"You're awfully careless for being the captain," drawled a calm voice.

Shikamaru blinked slowly, staring at Sasuke's back as the man deflected the attack with his shuriken. Sasuke cast a sidelong look at the bewildered man.

"Pitiful. Honestly."

Then Sasuke reentered the battle, taking on two Kumo shinobi at once. Shikamaru gazed at his trail in a slight daze.

"Are you all right, Shika?" prompted Lee as he landed beside his captain.

Shikamaru nodded, regaining his senses. "I'm losing my touch here. Been fighting in groups for so long I can't even remember how to defend just myself," he said darkly. He stared at Sasuke for a while longer. "That guy…I don't know whether he's trying to help us or destroy us."

Lee laughed. "Let's just worry about the enemy for now!"

The fight came as a total surprise. Sasuke and Kakashi had been off to gather some food while Naruto and Lee kept watch over the camp—which, in their language, meant playing tic-tac-toe in the sand. Shikamaru and Neji had been occupied in one of the tents, reviewing several maps and routes before the tinny shrill of flying shuriken and kunai streamed into their ears. Naruto and Lee leapt to action at once before Shikamaru could even bark out orders, and Sasuke and Kakashi reappeared a few minutes later, joining the battle with the same disregard. Fortunately, they were all strong shinobi individually and had no problem dealing with the opponent. But the size of the enemy astounded Shikamaru. Kumogakure must have been tracking them for a while to plan such an elaborate ambush.

Which made him remember the same Kumo shinobi they left back in Benjiro's care at Iwagakure.

"Orochimaru! You have the devil in your hands!"

Shikamaru frowned at his captured opponent. "What do you mean?" he inquired slowly.

The shinobi struggled visibly against the hold on him, but Shikamaru's technique had strengthened considerably in the past few years; he would not escape. So the captured man resorted to taunts.

"You fools don't know anything—blinded by the orders of your _Hokage_," he spat out.

"If you aren't going to tell me anything useful then I might as well dispose of you," Shikamaru stated plainly.

The shinobi paled at the thought but his tongue remained fixed. When the creeping shadow hand went around his throat, he finally squeaked. "Your village is already under attack! Konoha will be gone when you get back! I swear to you now!" he gasped out. Then he stilled and allowed the hand to bring him to death quickly and painlessly.

Shikamaru watched the shinobi crumble to the ground lifelessly. _Under attack? _He narrowed his eyes.

"Captain! Let's go before more reinforcements arrive!" exclaimed Neji as he ran up to the man. But when Shikamaru would not move, he paused and allowed the others to rush past him. "What is it?"

The shadow user smiled morbidly to himself. "Do you think we might have missed something here, Neji?"

Neji only frowned slightly before dragging Shikamaru off with him. In the distance the stormy clouds of a thunderstorm crackled threateningly, a wild rush of shinobi charging behind.

--

"Finally, we're back!"

"This isn't home, Shiro."

"It's pretty goddamn close to home, _Akira_. Compared to that desert, it's a goddamn blessing."

Neji smiled slightly at Naruto and Shikamaru's antics. The two were almost always debating about trivial matters—never seriously—but it caused enough amusement for others watching them. He breathed a little more easily too. After their dramatic chase through the desert yesterday he was sure everyone else was ready for a break as well. They had crossed over Mount Yuki safely and made it into Iwagakure once again for the evening. For their exemplary performance in outmaneuvering the Kumo shinobi, Shikamaru granted them a short rest for two days. Naruto was ecstatic and already he was preparing to take off for one of the bathhouses Iwagakure was famous for.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Lee looked at Naruto curiously. "Are you sure you want to race?" he asked.

The redhead corrected himself. "All right, you and me, Akira. Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Shikamaru snorted. "Suit yourself."

"Are you not joining us, Tetsuya? Sasuke? Megumi?" questioned Lee.

Kakashi had immediately slipped back into his female guise upon reaching Iwagakure. It was a bit uncomfortable at first—considering the older man had a tendency for randomly accusing them in public of sexual harassment—but they had adjusted to it eventually. And Kakashi had decided to spare them of any more accusations, thankfully.

"Hmm…that sounds nice, actually. I'll come!" Kakashi chirped brightly.

Sasuke remained as blasé as ever. "I'll stay back at the inn."

"Me too," chimed in Neji.

Before they turned to leave, Shikamaru cast a significant look at him. Neji nodded and followed after Sasuke.

The streets were bustling with people. It was late evening and a chilly breeze swept through the village. Neji pushed his hands into his pockets and watched Sasuke's back as they moved in and out of the crowds. He should have felt more relieved now that the mission was finally coming to an end—but instead he only felt a sickening anxiety swelling up inside of him each day they got closer to Konoha. The Byakugan didn't allow for premonitions, but Neji had always possessed a strong sense for the future. And he wasn't feeling confident about it at all.

"I understand that you may be feeling untrusting towards me, but all these precautionary measures really aren't necessary."

"We aren't about to listen to the words of a man who's been missing for eight years."

Neji heard Sasuke chuckle to himself. It was a hollow laughter and it pained the older man for some reason. "You're getting better at those comebacks."

"Or maybe you're just losing your touch."

Sasuke finally turned around. "Touché," he said, deadpanned.

Neji frowned deeply. It was not only Shikamaru and Naruto who were acting strangely. Sasuke had also become more and more remote. Ever since that exchanging of words between him and Naruto, the young man had completely withdrawn into himself. Only during battles did he seem to revive a little—only when the blood of his enemies was splattered across his face did Sasuke regain a little of his humanity.

They were now on the outskirts of the village. The inn they had selected bordered near the village's main gate, and they had all decided it would be wise to remain close to an emergency getaway should they require it. Neji continued following Sasuke until suddenly the man stopped. Neji watched the younger man warily as he walked over to a branchless tree, flopping down to the ground gracelessly.

"Staring at me isn't going to get you any answers," Sasuke said, looking at Neji calmly.

Neji narrowed his eyes. It was empty where they were. All the shops and homes had stopped about a few yards back. The moon peaked over behind thick clouds and the silver light fell against Sasuke's form gently, enhancing his face and expression more clearly than before. Neji finally surrendered and placed himself opposite Sasuke, himself in the shadow while the younger man basked in the light.

"Are you coming back with us?"

Neji saw Sasuke smile a little to himself. But the man would not meet his eyes as he replied. "Well…I don't know actually."

"Shiro will never allow you to leave his sight."

"Now that's a lie. I'm certainly not in his sight now am I?"

Sasuke wore a bemused smile as he stared up into the night. The moonlight painted him in an innocent portrait; for a second Neji could believe he was talking to a young child instead of a killer.

"Your revenge is fulfilled. You killed those shinobi who attacked Aya-san," said Neji, remembering the ambush that occurred only yesterday. He had known Sasuke's skills would have improved vastly in eight years, but he was still unprepared for the full brunt of the Uchiha's power. Yesterday's display had certainly been impressive if not a little terrifying.

"Revenge. That's the story of my life," mused Sasuke, almost wistfully.

"You have no more reason to stay with us," continued Neji.

Sasuke looked at Neji. "Would you believe me if I said I was a little homesick?" he asked mildly.

Neji smirked to himself. "I would accuse you of not taking me more seriously," he replied.

"Do you want me to go back?"

A little surprised, Neji took a while to come up with an answer. He frowned thoughtfully. "You are still a…member of the village. Even if you did desert us eight years ago, you still need to be judged properly for your actions."

Sasuke gazed back evenly at him. "So basically you want me to go back to get punished."

"It's what you deserve—and what we deserve. You have to take full responsibility for your actions."

"God, you're such a pretentious bastard."

Neji chose to ignore the statement and instead continued driving his words home. "You can't tell me you have no remorse. I refuse to believe you've become completely inhuman," he said forcefully.

Sasuke watched him, expressionless. "The only question I have is, why do you even care?"

"Maybe because I can see the desperation in Naruto's eyes every time he looks at you. _He_ believes in you still. Sakura still drops by your apartment every month to clean. Kakashi will never show it, but I know he hasn't given up on you either. These are good people, and I'd hate to see their hopes shattered by one who refuses to even try."

A deadly silence followed after Neji's outburst. Sasuke had turned his face away from the older man as he spoke and now he still refused to turn back around. Neji waited calmly, remembering what Lee had told him before. The day they had found the scroll had been an interesting one for Sasuke too. _"__Everything is fake. There is no truth behind the smiles. Only a false show that emulates life—because emulation is all they can do to survive." _Neji paused for a moment.

"Are you the clown?"

"What are you talking about?" shot back Sasuke, his eyes glittering cold. He was looking at Neji again—and he didn't look amused. Clouds began moving in front of the moon and strange shadows danced across the man's face.

Neji remained impassive. "You hate yourself. That, I can see more vividly than ever before."

Sasuke erased all signs of his irritation as he spoke. "Just because you possess the Byakugan doesn't mean you can make assumptions about people you barely know," he said icily.

"I'm not using the Byakugan now, though," replied Neji. He had slipped up. If anyone were to eavesdrop on their conversation now they would know to suspect them immediately.

"You have less tact than I gave you credit for, _Ueda-san_."

Sasuke stood up and the clouds cleared, the light beaming down on him piercingly. He was like a dark angel in the night, the way he stormily bored his eyes into Neji's own. The longhaired man stood up too, still cast in shadows.

"Shall we settle this later?"

A small smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face. "Don't flatter yourself so much. I have better things to do than talk to you," he said before leaping a distance away. He turned back. "You can take care of the little dogs."

Neji whirled around and activated his Byakugan. He spotted two shinobi hiding behind a boulder right away. _I shouldn't have been so loud before. _He chastised himself as he attacked the unsuspecting shinobi. Before they even knew what was happening, Neji had rendered them unconscious by placing two very accurate fingers on their chakra points. He surveyed his work satisfactorily. They would be out for the rest of the night. But that now meant their brief vacation would have to be cut short. Neji cursed to himself and looked around. Sasuke had disappeared entirely from the premises.

"Yo, Tetsuya! We're back! You should've been there! Megumi had actually _tried_ to get into the woman's bath before we convinced—er, _her_—to change back and join the men's bath. Honestly, that caused us so much trouble and—whoa. What happened here?"

Sighing, Neji looked at Naruto. Shikamaru also approached him questionably. Kakashi and Lee casually strolled over.

"We're going to have to leave tonight. These two caught me talking to Sasuke and they probably know our identities—or mine at least. I had to knock them out."

Shikamaru frowned. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing of real importance," replied Neji evasively.

The shadow user's eyebrows were knitted tightly across his forehead. "Well, I guess we have to do as you say then. At least we got to enjoy the bathhouse for an hour. Where's Sasuke?"

"He's…gone."

"WHAT?"

All at once Naruto was on his feet, flustered and panicky. "But you were just talking to him right? He couldn't have disappeared _that_ quickly! Ne—"

"_Naruto_, calm down. Let him explain," Kakashi interrupted.

Neji felt a brief streak of guilt for worrying Naruto. "I meant he left just before I took out the shinobi. I don't know where he is now," he said.

"Marvelous," muttered Shikamaru. "All right, Naruto, you and Lee pack up our stuff from the inn. Kakashi, Neji, and I will divide up and look for Sasuke separately. We meet back here in an hour. We're leaving with or without Sasuke."

Naruto looked torn at the commands. "B-but, Shika… I want to help look—"

"We don't have time, Naruto. Just do as I say for now," cut in Shikamaru. He shook his head. "Damn Uchiha. Let's go!"

"That won't be necessary."

Shikamaru looked up as a group of Iwagakure's ANBU descended upon them.

"Oh wonderful," he muttered to himself.

The ANBU captain walked up to them first. "Now I can only wonder why Konoha's best ANBU squad is illegally occupying our village—or why the Copy Nin is accompanying them," he greeted sternly. He looked at the unconscious shinobi by them. "You took out two of our men as well. I hope you're ready for the consequences."

"I don't suppose you feel like listening to our very good excuse, huh?" asked Shikamaru.

The captain and the rest of the ANBU took up offensive stances. "Nope," he said before attacking.

_We picked one hell of an enemy to tango with tonight, _Shikamaru thought warily to himself. These were not regular-classed shinobi. They were _ANBU_. And they were mad. Shikamaru knew they wouldn't be able to escape from this unscathed.

"Formation Five, guys! Kakashi, back us up!"

The members of Squadron Thirteen immediately dispersed from the scene. Shikamaru smiled tightly to himself. He'd be damned if he couldn't get the team out of this scuffle—ANBU opponents or not.

Shikamaru leapt into battle and paused briefly when he saw a flash of red—something that looked suspiciously like the Sharingan—before it disappeared. He shook his head and focused on the battle. There was no time to get distracted now.

Formation Five was one of the many defensive strategies Shikamaru had employed in his time as ANBU. The rest of his team knew all his plans by memory and he knew they would not fail in successfully implementing this one. In their normal setup, Naruto and Lee provided the team with raw offensive power while Neji and Shikamaru stayed behind to defend and perform covert attacks. With this particular formation, Lee still remained on the offensive, but Neji was the one who joined him now. Lee's speed and Neji's precision were utilized to efficiently take out their enemies swiftly and without delay while Naruto and Shikamaru provided undercover support. The point was to knock down their enemies for an escape route, not to defeat them. With Kakashi present, their chances of success were higher. However, Shikamaru mused, they still had the missing Sasuke to deal with. They couldn't very well leave without him, despite what he had said earlier.

His thoughts were cut short when a sudden explosion blinded his vision. Shikamaru heard Naruto cursing from somewhere behind him. The shadow user coughed up dirt and looked around in a squinted gaze. When the smoke and dirt settled down, Iwagakure's ANBU were all found sprawled out on the ground. Shikamaru blinked in confusion.

"What the hell…?"

"Shikamaru!"

Naruto began running to the dark-haired man but couldn't stop the kunai from piercing his captain's back in time. Shikamaru crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap. Naruto fell to his side and began reaching for the kunai when an all too familiar voice filtered through his ears.

"We meet again, Naruto-kun."

Slowly, with pronounced dread, Naruto lifted his head. All he saw was red. "Kabuto," he muttered darkly.

The other shinobi smiled winsomely. His hair was cut short now, and the glasses were exchanged for narrower, wire-framed lenses. But his eyes and face remained the same as he stared down at Naruto with the same derision from eight years back.

"It's been a while hasn't it? You seem to be doing well. But I wouldn't advise pulling out that kunai—it'll allow the poison to spread faster," continued Kabuto pleasantly. He looked behind him where Kakashi, Neji, and Lee were located. "Ah, Kakashi-san, it's nice to see you here too. As for the famed Byakugan user and Azure Beast of Konoha—it's an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Why are you here?" inquired Kakashi calmly.

Kabuto shrugged. "I was curious what the commotion was about."

"He meant why the fuck is a lackey of Orochimaru here in Iwagakure," cursed Naruto as he stood up slowly, still protectively lingering by Shikamaru's side.

"Such language, Naruto-kun. We haven't even begun fighting yet."

"What is your purpose?" asked Neji softly.

Kabuto looked at him for a moment. Then he smiled and placed a hand on his hip. "I was just following up on one of my men—making sure he was doing the job correctly. After all, he _is_ such a disobedient boy."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his Sharingan almost glowing in the dimness. "Don't tell me…"

"Don't listen to a word he says," interjected Sasuke.

Everyone looked up as the Uchiha appeared on top of a boulder. Naruto was enraged. "Where the _fuck_ have you been, asshole? Do you know how much we could've used your help?" he screamed.

"Sasuke-kun," quipped Kabuto brightly, "how's the work going so far?"

Naruto's anger faded when he heard those words. He looked between the two men in shock. "Wait…you're still…"

"I left Orochimaru five years ago," stated Sasuke coldly, never taking his eyes off Kabuto. "You can stop with your jokes. I know the truth."

Kabuto chuckled. "Perhaps, but do your companions know anything?" he asked. He looked at Naruto. "Can you really be sure that he still isn't with me? How do you know he isn't spying for Orochimaru-sama? It's been eight years since you've seen each other. People change quite a bit in that timeframe, Naruto-kun."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Sasuke…are you—?"

"I won't defend myself," cut in the Uchiha. He jumped down from his position and landed before Kabuto, his Sharingan activating. "Are you going to fight?"

The older man smiled sinisterly but before Sasuke could make his move, Naruto grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded angrily.

Sasuke gazed back at him coolly. "Fighting. It's the only thing I can do."

Laughter echoed through the night. Sasuke looked at Kabuto with something akin to disdain, though his expression was barely readable beneath his steely eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, this is almost too good. But come, Orochimaru-sama bids you to return. We have other work to do now—though you've accomplished your monitoring duties very well, I must say."

"You bastard! You _are_ with Orochimaru! After all this time!" yelled Naruto as he attacked Sasuke ferociously.

The dark-haired man watched Naruto as he flew at him with detached interest. Then he took one side step and caught hold of the redhead's arm, preventing him from finishing his attack. The Rasengan shone ominously in the night. Sasuke spoke to Naruto as he looked at Kabuto.

"You have no reason to trust me and every reason to suspect me. Nothing I say or do will change that. Whether you want to believe me or him is up to you."

Kabuto smiled. "My, Sasuke-kun… You've become quite the talker haven't you?"

Electricity sparked around Sasuke as he released Naruto's arm. He gazed deeply into Kabuto's eyes. "Please. Don't flatter me," he said before the lightning flew out at the older man.

Kabuto moved away quickly on his own but was caught surprised when everyone else joined the battle. He smirked to himself and jumped away from the ground agilely.

"Very good, Sasuke-kun. If you're so determined to stay, I'll let you. But remember, Orochimaru-sama's plans _will_ come to fruition."

The shadow clone then disappeared in a puff of smoke—and the night was quiet again.

"Shikamaru!"

Naruto cried in dismay as he kneeled down beside his friend. He looked at the others in fear and worry. "What are we going to do? He's burning up badly!"

Neji walked over and examined the wound carefully. "His chakra level is dropping drastically. At this rate, he'll die within…"

"Approximately twenty-four hours unless you acquire the antidote," finished Sasuke, barely glancing down at the fallen shinobi.

"Do you know what poison this is, Sasuke?" asked Lee concernedly.

"I do." Sasuke looked at Naruto, who still peered at him venomously. "I did stay with Orochimaru for three years. During that time I've seen a lot of Kabuto's work. I know how to make the antidote—it's quite simple actually. But will I actually heal him or kill him—that's the real question. And it's up to you to make the choice of trusting me or not."

Neji frowned deeply at the young man's relentlessness. "We have no choice but to. No one here has any detailed medical knowledge to put to use, and our identities will be compromised if we seek for aid in the village," he said. He looked at Naruto, seeing that he was torn between confusion and anger. "We have no other options, Naruto."

He spoke directly to the younger man because he knew that it was him, out of everyone else, that held the most doubt. He himself was wary of Sasuke, but for some reason he believed the man when he said he could heal Shikamaru. Perhaps he was following a blind faith, but he didn't think so. Naruto was shaken up and lost—he needed to be reassured. And Neji prayed, for Naruto's sake, that Sasuke was being honest with his words.

"All right…but Sasuke, if you hurt him…I'll kill you myself."

The words stunned Neji and the others. But Sasuke looked evenly at Naruto.

"So you're finally taking action with your own hands. I wouldn't want it any other way."

For a second, Neji could have sworn he saw grim satisfaction in Sasuke's eyes when he said those words. But when he looked again, it was gone and the Uchiha was as distant as he ever was.


	9. The Rescue

--

**.IX.**

--

Less than an hour later, Neji had found himself alone with Sasuke once again as they embarked on their urgent quest. Under the Uchiha's guidance, they made their way into the treacherous mountains of Earth Country. It was there that the root of the plant they required was located—or that was what Sasuke had said at least. Neji trusted his instincts. And his instincts said Sasuke was being sincere. But Neji had been found mistaken in the past before.

Exhaustion slowly started to invade his senses as they surveyed the area. Sasuke was no gentle leader. He had made his way through the perilous terrain with alarming speed and little difficulty—which prompted Neji into believing the Uchiha had been here before. But as smooth as their journey was, Neji had still burned off more chakra than Sasuke, and the effects were made clear soon after they arrived at the site. Three hours had passed since their initial start off and Neji was feeling deadly fatigued. It was a feeling he was accustomed to, however, and his body automatically began to reserve its spare energy. You didn't become ANBU without some form of instinctual drive to keep you always on the move regardless of your body's physical state.

"Tired? I suppose I should be grateful that I didn't have to go against those ANBU earlier," commented Sasuke calmly, looking over at the older man.

Neji wiped his brow and frowned a little. "What does this plant look like?" he asked after a moment's rest.

Sasuke gazed across the snowy plateau. The wind blew harshly and little plant life was seen amidst the cold white world. "Looks like your average weed. Hard to miss, but extremely difficult to find," he said.

"You sure it's here?"

"Yes."

Neji sighed. "Then I suppose we should begin looking."

"Don't bother using your Byakugan for now. It'll be our last resort," said Sasuke dryly.

It seemed they had both been thinking along the same lines. Neji gave a quick nod in agreement and Sasuke began moving.

"I'll check along this side of the mountain. We'll meet back in fifteen minutes," he directed.

Neji arched an eyebrow. "Will we find it that quickly?"

"Difficult to find but hard to miss."

Sasuke disappeared behind a boulder, lost to the swirling snow and whiteness. Neji shook his head a little and began focusing on his task. By the time they had left Shikamaru, the man's temperature had risen sharply and his breathing became labored. He woke up for a few brief moments where he was quickly notified of Neji and Sasuke's plans. The shadow user had merely smiled slightly at them following their explanation and told them "to try not to fail, this is kind of my life hanging on the edge here". He had slipped into an uneasy sleep after that.

Neji scanned the area with some frustration. It was tiring to have to sift through the snow and his limbs were beginning to feel numb from the cold. He felt the slight compulsion to activate his Byakugan, but knew he had to conserve his energy. Neji felt a little helpless in this situation—like a blind man reaching out for the sun that was behind him.

He wondered—not for the first time since Sasuke joined their company—how in the world this mission had turned into something so potentially dangerous. It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. There were many unique factors, yes, but it was an otherwise unspectacular assignment. Neji didn't like having to be overly pessimistic, but there was just something not quite right about _anything_ here. And it had everything to do with Sasuke. Neji knew that when the time was right, he would break it to him. Because as much as Neji didn't trust the younger man, he _needed_ to know what the hell was going on—and he knew Sasuke knew something that they didn't.

_Why did it have to be him of all people?_ Neji remembered the first time he met the man eight years ago. It was in the hallway right before the Chuunin examinations began. He could recall his first impression of the twelve-year-old boy: strong, cold, yet lacking in something essential. Neji would eventually find out what that something was. Love. Love for his country, love for his people, love for his teammates—it was all missing. At that point, Neji didn't know much about Sasuke. He knew he was the last Uchiha within the village, but didn't know anything about the boy personally. And when he first saw him, Neji detected that certain lack of emotion—the same aloofness he associated with so well. He thought it intriguing and likened Sasuke to himself.

Of course back then, Neji had mistaken that trait as strength. It would take a hard lesson to knock Neji back to the ground. And he eventually learned that emotions—love—were not useless things. To become stronger meant having to master your emotions. Pushing them away and trying to rid of them wasn't the solution. You had to deal with your problems head-on in order to gain any sort of benefit from them. Neji never forgot that lesson, and he was indebted to Naruto forever because of it.

When he thought about Sasuke now, Neji was sure the man knew the value of his humanity. But he had _willingly_ forsaken everything for revenge. Such conviction was almost awe-inspiring if not for its idiotic existence. But Neji would not be the judge of Sasuke's actions. He couldn't read the other man's mind—he didn't care about why Sasuke was the way he was. All he cared about was what would happen to the Uchiha if he continued his reckless journey. Neji knew of self-inflicted pain—he didn't wish for anyone else to experience it. Nor did he wish for Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi to suffer needlessly because of a blinded fool.

Neji looked up as a snow pile came tumbling down from the side. He blocked his face with a hand and narrowed his eyes. The wind chafed his skin and the icy particles swirling around him limited his scope dramatically. He would have to use his Byakugan at this point. Neji frowned deeply and quickly drew in his chakra.

"Didn't I tell you to reserve that?"

Turning around quickly, Neji saw Sasuke staring back at him calmly, a small bundle in his hand. "Is that it?" queried Neji, ignoring the younger man's lightly taunting gaze.

"It is," confirmed Sasuke. "I figured since I found it I could just track you down instead of having to wait until we met up. The faster we are, the better the chances for Shikamaru."

"Agreed. Let's head back then."

Sasuke continued staring at him through the whirling landscape. Neji waited for him, not quite knowing what the other man was about to do or say.

"Aside from being judged for my actions, do you think I should go back to Konoha?"

The question startled Neji. He had not expected Sasuke to suddenly ask for his opinion—nor did he have such a response ready. So he pondered the question for a while. He got the deep impression that what he would say next would prove essential. Neji sighed and decided to go with his initial thoughts.

"Yes, I believe you should go back. You have friends waiting for you—your home is Konoha. Even if you may believe it broken or abandoned, everything can be rebuilt in a manner that may prove better than the original."

Sasuke was silent. Neji tried his best not to fidget from the cold and couldn't help but wonder how the younger man could remain so immune to the storm around him. The Hyuuga closed his eyes for a moment. He also prayed he had said the right words. Somehow he knew that whether or not Sasuke would go with them to Konoha depended on this one moment.

"Do you hold that same philosophy in terms of a person's soul?"

"With people it's even easier. You just need to be willing."

Pregnant tension ran through the atmosphere. All the while he was watching Sasuke for any sort of reaction, Neji forgot about his numbing limbs as he waited uneasily. Finally, Sasuke moved and began heading back without any acknowledgement. Neji took it as a good sign and followed, daring to breathe a sigh of relief. A few years ago, he would not have been so patient with Sasuke. He would have snapped at the man in aggravation and annoyance. But perhaps it was all the time he spent with Naruto and Lee on Squadron Thirteen—he had learned that sometimes being forceful was not the best method. Subtlety and cajoling went a long way—and with Sasuke, feeding him words laden with indirect meanings was the best route. The man didn't like being told what to do, but that didn't mean he was not wanting of any guidance. The fact that Sasuke even asked him such a question meant that he—in some strange way—trusted Neji more than the others. And by asking his question, he had disclosed to Neji a more vulnerable side of him that no one was sure even existed anymore.

Neji felt a surge of accomplishment rush through him as they headed back.

_Let's just hope his intentions are as pure as you think, Hyuuga._

In the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't entirely disregard his suspicions of the Uchiha, but Neji was at least starting to feel a bit more normal around the man now. Sasuke was still human. The thought reassured him.

Broken and on the verge of collapsing—but he was still hanging by a thread. Neji suddenly felt a rush of appreciation for his friends. Despite how much he may have unconsciously distanced himself, they always remained by his side. Having companions meant potentially exposing yourself to pain. But being alone meant never realizing yourself. Neji had always been afraid to get too close to anyone because he wanted to protect his future self from pain. He was a shinobi. Comrades and partners were lost every day. But he knew now what Lee was talking about before. To bury your heart under coolness and rationality, you sacrificed your ability to _feel_. Neji had seen it in Sasuke—and he was deeply troubled because he had sensed himself in this shadow of a man.

But Sasuke was not gone yet. Neji had to remind himself of that. Surely if Sasuke could pull back from where he was, then he could as well. This may have partially been his reason for trying to draw Sasuke out of his shell—because he wanted to _prove_ to himself that healing was possible. He had uttered those vain words earlier to encourage Sasuke—but Neji really did want to believe them. It was the pessimist in him that demanded physical proof. So he would watch and aid the Uchiha as much as he could. For both their sakes. And hopefully, if all went well, everyone—including themselves—would be happier in the future.

"The storm's following us."

Neji looked behind him. They were descending the mountain with relative ease, but he could see dark clouds docking slowly in their wakes, no doubt reaching their resting camp by the time morning would arise. Neji pressured himself to move faster. Shikamaru was a strong leader and more than capable of keeping himself alive, but he would not take any risks in this calculation. He couldn't afford it. Neji was a soldier. Shikamaru was a general. He was more important to Konoha than the rest of them.

"Let's hurry!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly at the order, but allowed Neji to pick up the pace. "Don't burn yourself out before we get back. I don't want to be carrying your ass across the desert."

Neji smiled tersely. "Thank you, but I think I know my limitations," he replied. "Just worry about keeping the root safe."

"You don't need to tell me that." Then pausing, Sasuke added casually, "I could use the Mangekyou to transfer us back."

Stunted surprise hit Neji as he looked at the younger man bewilderedly. "Kakashi-san's done something like that before. But it resulted in him lying in bed for the better part of a week."

Sasuke eyed Neji with something akin to disbelief. "He's _Hatake_ Kakashi. I'm _Uchiha_ Sasuke. Note the key difference?"

There was little sarcasm in his tone, but Neji knew better to think that Sasuke wasn't mocking him. The man could say the most demeaning things with the straightest of faces that many people probably had to think for a bit before realizing they had just been insulted. Neji found some amusement in it but still couldn't approve of an underclassman taunting him.

"I was thinking that it'd be best to conserve your energy—I know for a fact that the Mangekyou, Uchiha or not, takes a tremendous toll on its user. We might need you in battle later."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Such faith you display in my abilities, Hyuuga-san."

"If you think you can do it without severely stunting your current chakra level then by all means go for it," replied Neji offhandedly.

He had barely said the words when he felt a sudden drop in his stomach. Neji gasped instinctively as his surroundings meshed into a swirl of colors, the air knocked out of him by a mysterious force. The lapsed time was probably less than five seconds, but for Neji it felt like eternity. All he felt were his limbs being painfully directed into opposite directions as the spatial world of physics took hold of him. Neji felt as if he was being compressed into something humanly impossible. For the brief time where he could see, he knew his hands had become like two-dimensional figures and therefore could assume the rest of his body had turned likewise.

Before the second wave of panic following such a revelation could come sweeping in, Neji was back to normal again. Air returned to his lungs and a tingly feeling resounded throughout his body as he found himself standing in the middle of the desert—their campsite situated some yards to the east. Neji blinked and looked for Sasuke. The younger man was standing beside him, watching him closely.

"You… Is that how it's always like?"

At first Neji didn't know what to say. Then the question came spilling out on its own, his wonder and amazement unfiltered. Sasuke's gaze on him lightened up a little as he responded.

"You get used to it."

Neji placed a hand to his heart, feeling his heart beating heavily within his chest. His mind had adjusted to the idea fairly quickly, but his body was still recovering. Neji breathed in slowly before speaking. "What exactly was that?"

Sasuke's attention was on their campsite as he answered. "Reality is made up of alternate dimensions. The Mangekyou has the ability to bend these dimensions to the user's will. Transporting is relatively simple since we're only changing the distance. There are other more complicated possibilities when it comes to shifting reality—but any serious experimenting would probably result in the user's death. Such techniques were never meant to be utilized except in the most desperate of situations where you know death is inevitable," he said idly.

It was a textbook reply, Neji realized. Even the way Sasuke explained it made him appear like a machine. The man's attention was completely elsewhere. Neji followed his gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke looked at him suddenly, as if jerked from the trenches of deep thought. He made a dismissive sound. "Shikamaru's waiting."

Neji nodded and they set off back to their temporary home. _Hang on a little longer, Shikamaru_. He could rest once he knew his captain would be all right.

As the camp came into closer view, Neji frowned to himself. Feeling distinctly strange, he paused in his pace when they were a few steps away from the site. He stared at the still tents and felt a familiar thrill rush through his veins—the scent of danger. Neji raised his defenses and glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The younger man had stopped as well and was regarding the scene with mild curiosity.

"Something seems off," he commented casually.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You think?" he asked rhetorically.

"Shikamaru's there," continued Sasuke, concentrating. "Kakashi and Lee too. Naruto's missing."

"Not good."

At once, Neji ran into the first tent where he knew Shikamaru would be lying. Sure enough, when he entered the small area, he found the shadow user twisting around in pained sleep. Kakashi and Lee lied beside him, seemingly knocked out and completely motionless. Neji knelt beside Shikamaru first, taking the man's temperature before calling for Sasuke, cursing mentally to himself as he tried not to think too hard on what could have gone amiss. One thing at a time, he reminded himself, and Shikamaru was at the top of the list right now.

"The root! Hand it to me and see to Kakashi and Lee!"

Sasuke slipped into the tent silently, looking first at the unconscious Kakashi and Lee, before catching Neji's cold stare. He bent down before Shikamaru, taking out the root and gesturing to the others. "I believe I'll be the better candidate in treating him. I think you should see to them," directed Sasuke. Observing the older man's skepticism, he gave a slight smile in wryness. "I hated training with Kabuto back when I was at Otogakure—but I've copied quite a few of his medical jutsu as a result. And no matter how much of a jackass he may be, he's still probably the best medical nin around."

Neji sighed inwardly. There was nothing else to do but trust Sasuke on this. He couldn't create the antidote—and they were running on precious time. It filled him with extreme unrest to hand over the care of one of his friends to Sasuke, but he did it anyway. Naruto mentioned before that he still trusted the Uchiha for unknown reasons; Neji could build on that trust. And if he was going to gain any more of Sasuke's trust, he would have to start by giving some of his own.

"Please do your best," he said quietly.

Sasuke looked at him with dead eyes. "Worry more about the others."

Neji went over to Kakashi and Lee, frowning a little. He touched Lee's shoulder and was a bit dismayed when the other man didn't respond. Even when unconscious, Lee's motor reflexes were one of a kind. That he didn't even so much as flinch worried Neji. He shook Lee's shoulder with more force a second time—and finally he was rewarded with a well-aimed punch in his direction. Dodging smoothly, Neji smiled a little.

"Lee, wake up," he said gently, stirring Lee to wakefulness.

After a few seconds, the man's eyes fluttered open and he looked blearily at Neji. "Uh…Neji? You're here? Wait…why I am here? Where are we?" he inquired in confusion.

"Sasuke and I left about six hours ago remember? We came back with the root for Shikamaru," replied Neji calmly. "But what happened here, Lee? Where's Naruto?"

He spoke in soothing tones, trying not to allow any of his concern seep into his words as to not alarm Lee. The other man appeared to still be greatly dazed and it would do no good to set him into a panicked state immediately.

"Oh yeah, the root… You and Sasuke went to the mountain…." Then suddenly Lee sat up. "Kabuto! He came and attacked us! I was watching over Shikamaru and Naruto and Kakashi-san were on guard. But somehow he still managed to come and take us out and Naruto, he—Kabuto—he took him…"

Lee leapt to his feet. "Naruto's gone!" he cried out before grimacing in pain. He touched the side of his head. "Kabuto used some weird drug to knock us out."

Neji frowned and at the same time Kakashi also regained consciousness, sitting upright in alarming rigidness. Neji looked at the older man worriedly. "Are you all right, Kakashi-san?" he asked, risking a bit of his chakra to do a quick look over of him and Lee. He found nothing out of the ordinary, which relieved him enormously. Whatever their ailments were, it was not fatal.

"Naruto's gone," said Kakashi calmly, scratching his head.

"What are we going to do? We can't go back without him—but we have no idea where to look. Why would he take Naruto anyway?" questioned Lee, scrunching up his face in thought. He then looked around wildly, noticing Sasuke and Shikamaru. He walked over to the Uchiha quietly. "Is he going to be all right?"

Sasuke nodded mutely.

Shikamaru had stilled in his sleep and his ragged breathing had quieted down. Neji felt deep relief at this. Everything was happening at once. He no longer knew what to think or feel. Shikamaru seemed to be heading onto the road of recovery, but now Naruto was missing. He had no idea what Kabuto's intentions were and he didn't want to think about what would happen to Naruto if they were not able to track him down.

"He's after me," pitched Sasuke quietly.

Neji looked up. Sasuke was staring at the wall of the tent. The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? He's using Naruto as leverage to get to you?"

"Most likely. If that's the case, then he'll make himself known to us eventually," Sasuke said dryly. He stood up slowly. "The poison should reside for another day. He should be fully functional by tomorrow morning."

He began to turn away from the tent before Lee stopped him, grabbing him by the arm.

"What are you doing? You're not going out alone are you?" he cried out.

Sasuke eyed Lee darkly, shrugging off the man's hold. "Will you try and stop me?"

"This isn't the time for selfishness, Sasuke. We can't separate and let you go off by yourself—you of all people should know that by now," Kakashi said, his tone surprisingly calm despite the circumstances.

Neji observed Kakashi and Sasuke's exchange curiously. It was strange. He was accustomed to Kakashi's wily behavior—his flair for dry humor and irony. He knew the man could be serious when he wanted, but around them he always retained a sense of easiness. Around Sasuke, though, his personality changed. It was slight, but Neji saw it. Kakashi spoke to Sasuke less as a teacher than as a scolding friend. It was obvious the silver-haired man held Sasuke in high regards even after his betrayal. It was certainly different from the way he was with Naruto and Sakura—kinder, more fatherly and patient. With Sasuke it was short sentences, more silent communication through eye contact. Even after eight years Kakashi was still naturally attuned with Sasuke's thoughts.

_Perhaps the Uchiha hasn't changed so much after all,_ the voice in Neji's head said.

"I know how to get to Kabuto. I can't take you with me, though."

"Why not?"

"He won't allow it."

Kakashi gave a short laugh. "Are you actually worried about us?"

"No, I don't want you to get in my way," replied Sasuke icily.

"Umm…Naruto's our teammate… It's our duty to go after him you know…"

Neji almost smiled at the confusion in Lee's face. Before Sasuke could respond, he threw in his agreement. "It's true. Lead us, or we tag along. Either way, we're getting to Naruto," he said.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "I thought the first question you'd ask was how I knew where Kabuto was."

"We won't bother with trivial matters anymore. We've wasted enough time as it is. You said you knew how to get to him, that's all we need," replied Kakashi quickly.

The Uchiha stared at Kakashi, all amusement gone. "I could be leading you into a trap."

"Perhaps, but I like to think my former pupil wouldn't have gone that awry."

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at each other. Then, breaking away, Sasuke turned around and pulled out a blank scroll from his pocket. He laid it across the ground and performed a quick seal. The scroll was instantly flooded by smooth, cursive writing and depictions. They all gathered around it in unison.

"What in the world is that?" asked Lee.

"Information. You don't need to know it—you probably can't even read it. But it tells me where Kabuto might be," answered Sasuke. He traced the tips of his fingers against its surface, reading the inscribed characters. "Knowing Kabuto and his usual methods, he would be here," he said, pointing to a series of foreign symbols and scribbling.

"That's nice. And where is this exactly?" Kakashi asked.

"Further south. It's a wide plain with nothing more but sand and wind. We went there for training several times—Kabuto enjoys the environment there in particular. Never did know why," replied Sasuke.

"Don't you think this is going a little too far just to simply spite you?" inquired Neji quietly.

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "There is also the Kyuubi," he said.

"You know about that?" asked Lee, surprised.

"As if he could hide it from my Sharingan," replied Sasuke dismissively. "I've suspected for a long time there was something different about him ever since we were Genin. There are many people after these Jinchuuriki. Orochimaru didn't care for them—the only reason he even paid attention to them was because Akatsuki was involved. But that was years ago. When I left, Akatsuki had already hunted down three of the Jinchuuriki. I imagine Orochimaru might just want to get rid of Naruto to foil their plans. Of any other alternative reasons I can't think."

Neji could never get accustomed to the detached way Sasuke spoke in when it came to such matters as these. There was no hint of emotion on his side—not even a single glimmer—and he was all business. It made him appear inhuman and Neji felt like he was watching and listening to a stranger. He understood shinobi were supposed to be cool and logical—especially in such a delicate matter as this—but Sasuke carried it to an extreme. Apparently, the two years of peace with Aya had done nothing to even out this severity in nature.

"So what do you propose?" asked Lee.

Sasuke looked evenly at him. "We go in and get Naruto."

"Such a plan like that isn't going to work with Kabuto and Orochimaru. You of all people should know that. It's suicide. We'll get both ourselves and Naruto killed," critiqued Neji, frowning.

"We don't really have much of a choice. Our brilliant commander's down, we're running low on time, I'd say this is our only option. We're all capable fighters. I'm sure we can manage it," replied Sasuke airily.

Neji watched the younger man severely. "What is wrong with you?"

Sasuke blinked. Looking away, he said, "Nothing. Let's just go." He paused and looked at Kakashi, who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange. "Do youhave any ideas?"

The Copy Nin was thinking. He then uncrossed his arms, sighing. "I can think of many different rescue scenarios, but I think we'll ultimately end up fighting them head-on no matter what," he said.

Sasuke glanced back at Neji. "So Vice-Captain, you're the one in charge now. What do you think?" he asked, tone mocking.

There was an abrupt change in the Uchiha now. Neji noted it with some alarm. Sasuke was generally a reticent man—arrogant and mocking, but never flamboyantly displaying it. Now he was colder, even more contemptuous, and lacking any humility whatsoever. Sasuke usually avoided eye contact—now he looked directly into Neji's pale irises without flinching, challenging him—provoking him. To do what? Neji was thinking he would never know.

"Well…I guess an ambush it is. Although it really won't be much of an ambush since the enemy _knows _we're coming," he acquiesced with not some bitterness. He looked over at where Shikamaru laid. "Someone will have to remain behind."

"I will," volunteered Lee. Neji nodded, smiling a little.

Kakashi rose from his knees and stretched. "It's going to be one of those days."

Sasuke gathered his weapons pouch and checked its contents before strapping it around his waist. He then stood up and activated his Sharingan. Neji tried hard not to look at him.

"They'll be expecting us, but I don't think they'll be expecting such a bold move as this. Kabuto and Orochimaru like to think I'm a strategist—always planning out my moves. In reality, half the time my strategies come about through initial recklessness," said Sasuke, smiling darkly.

Kakashi looked over his former pupil. "Is there something wrong with you or am I just becoming old?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "Well then…that's a question."

Neji placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned to him slowly, eyes bleeding red. "We should get going, right?" the Hyuuga prompted.

Sasuke gave a fake smile, shrugging off the older man's hand. "Yes, we should," he said, leading the way out. He stopped once before leaving the tent. "And don't ever touch me."

The Hyuuga stared after Sasuke as he left. Kakashi stood by him, arms crossed. The older Jounin sighed and shook his head. "That guy never changes," he muttered. Neji looked at Kakashi.

"Should we be worried?"

Kakashi gave a half shrug. "Who knows. I don't know if he's with Orochimaru or not—but I do know that expression. He's out for blood, and damned if he's not going to get it," he replied.

"How can you be so carefree about it?"

"Carefree?" laughed Kakashi, shooting Neji a look of amusement. "No, not carefree, Neji. He's always been like this. I never could figure out exactly what was on his mind and even when I thought I did, he still managed to pull out some twists. It's more that I've gotten used to it. Hold no great expectations for Sasuke. He can go beyond them, yes, but he can also shatter them like you wouldn't believe it."

Neji frowned. "So are you saying you don't even care what he does?"

"I care, Neji. But I'm no longer his teacher."

With that, Kakashi left and Neji stood quietly by himself. He closed his eyes and regained his self-control. Sasuke was a difficult person. Neji had never met anyone quite like him. He was quick to temper, arrogant, cold—but he was also weak, confused, and lost. There were two sides to him and Neji didn't know which one was real—or if there even existed one at all.

He began to move when he instinctively caught something from behind Lee threw. The other man's voice filled his ears.

"He's bringing you out."

Neji turned slowly. Lee was regarding him with an unnaturally knowing look. The longhaired man shook his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Lee smiled slightly. "Sasuke. He's bringing you out. You're showing your emotions more. You're actually worried about him and you want to help. Before, you would've never tried."

"I'm not that cold-hearted," remarked Neji, a little put-out.

Lee laughed. "I didn't mean it like that! You would've _cared_, but you wouldn't actually _exert _yourself into helping out someone you barely knew. I don't know whether it's because you feel kinship with Sasuke or not, but he's affecting you—pulling you out from your own depression."

"I was never depressed, Lee."

"Maybe you were," Lee shot back quickly. He scratched his head. "I mean… Well, all I know is that you were down and you weren't letting anyone in. Now you are."

Neji was silent. Lee had surprised him once again. The taijutsu specialist had a way with getting straight to the point when it came to his feelings. Neji smiled a little. "Isn't it good then?" he asked softly.

Lee looked up at him suddenly in surprise. "O-of course! But you know…it is weird that it's happening now—it came about so suddenly. Sasuke coming back and now all this. Somewhere in the chaos you managed to find your heart again."

"Watch over Shikamaru. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Neji picked up a stray kunai lying near him—Lee's. His weapons were always engraved with special characters on the blades. This one held the kanji for friendship. Neji gripped it tightly before placing it in his pouch.

"Good luck. And take the pill. I know you need it."

Neji looked at the soldier pill in his hand Lee had thrown. He smiled to himself. Leave it to Lee. The Hyuuga nodded and before stepping out, paused. He didn't look back as he spoke.

"People change every day, Lee. It's one of life's little miracles."

He then slipped away and Lee turned back to Shikamaru. The young captain was sleeping peacefully. Lee frowned a little to himself.

"People change every day. But it's not always for the better." Lee shook his head and laughed. "But Sasuke's not out of reach yet. He's only hiding…hiding behind his clown's smile."

--

_So you finally made it here, little brother. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about revenge._

_Killing me won't make a difference. That's why you are foolish. Still a child after so many years. It's the memory that haunts, Sasuke. The figure is only a wall. Once it crumbles, the memories will rush back with all its brutality. And you can't kill memories, Sasuke…_

--

Naruto could have died from embarrassment. He really was an idiot. He couldn't believe how he ended up as Kabuto's captive. It was belittling. He was supposed to be Konoha's future Hokage and yet here he was, trapped in a stupid cage he couldn't get out of and waiting for rescue. He banged his head against the metal bars for the hundredth time that hour. Kabuto's taunting was _nothing_ compared to his own mental bashing. Naruto gritted his teeth and banged his head again. He then pulled back and rubbed his head. This was starting to really hurt.

It was dark where Kabuto locked him up. Naruto could make out the barest of shapes. He knew the room was large—and he knew it was mostly empty. It was also cold—which meant he must have been somewhere underground because he knew the sun was still out and the desert was never cold during the day. He knew he was not out for long. His internal clock told him so, and Naruto always trusted his instincts. Kabuto had been there when he came to, leering down at him wordlessly. He then left Naruto to himself—and the young man was beginning to remember why he didn't like being alone for long. His head came up with depressing thoughts.

Like what would happen when the others _did _come. He knew, _knew _Sasuke would be one of his "rescuers" and he did _not _want to hear what the other man had to say. Then there was Kakashi. Naruto knew his former sensei would not let him off without some sort of jibe. Thank God Shikamaru was out. He would have torn Naruto apart.

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the bars. There was nothing he could do now except wait. But waiting alone was a dangerous thing for him. His mind would entertain him for so long. Eventually, it would move onto more serious topics—things like Sasuke and this screwed-up mission. Naruto frowned deeply and squeezed his eyes shut. Oh, he knew the mission was fucked up. He knew there was something _totally _wrong about what was going on. Sasuke's appearance was _too _coincidental for him to accept without question. He wanted to, though. God, he _wanted _to. But that trust was broken a long time ago and Sasuke was not making any attempt to rebuild it. How else was he to react?

He still felt like he was in some nasty dream—that he would wake up at any moment and find himself back in Konoha, safe and comfy in his own bed. Naruto shook his head. But it wasn't a dream. And sooner or later he would have to deal with his inner demons. Sasuke was in fact here. He wasn't going to disappear any time soon. He was still the same self-righteous bastard he had always been. He was sarcastic, patronizing, and relentless.

He was broken.

Naruto clenched his fists. He was still furious with Sasuke—his betrayal, his abandonment of his friends—but underlying the anger was worry for the Uchiha. Naruto could plainly see that Sasuke wasn't who he used to be—knew it instinctively the moment he saw him for the first time in eight years. Perhaps that was the main reason why Naruto was so mad. Because he couldn't help but remember the proud, determined boy of twelve years whenever he looked into Sasuke's empty gaze. The boy was gone. He had been replaced by a cold statue that cared nothing at all for the world around him—or even himself. Naruto was angry because he was tormented by the ghost of a past—a memory of a boy whom he considered one his best friends, but who was now a mere stranger.

Naruto leaned his had back against his cell. _He's not a complete stranger, though… There are still those moments where… _His train of thought stopped, however, when a loud bang erupted from a few yards before him. Naruto jumped to his feet, listening closely. Suddenly, light streamed in and he drew back painfully, shielding his eyes.

"Still getting yourself into trouble, Naruto. What will you do when we're not here to rescue you, hm?" drawled Kakashi.

Naruto tried opening his eyes but they still had yet to adjust to the sudden light. But he grinned in the direction where he heard Kakashi's voice. "Oh, I don't know. I could probably hatch up an escape plan eventually if I really needed to," he said in response. He heard the cell being cracked open and he was finally able to open his eyes fully. Kakashi stared at him dryly. Naruto shrugged helplessly.

"He put up wards on the thing. I couldn't escape on my own."

"Well, we better hurry. I don't know how much time Sasuke and Neji can buy us up there."

Now that he was out of his prison—and there was light—Naruto could see that they were in fact what appeared to be an underground laboratory. Florescent lights lined up the ceiling and all sorts of computers and strange looking glass cells were spread over the ground floor. _So much for it being empty. _Naruto suppressed a shiver. Given Orochimaru's reputation, he couldn't help but wonder what experiments had gone on in this place before it was used temporarily as his holding cell.

"No time for ogling, Naruto. Let's go!"

"Right!"

Blinking, Naruto ran after Kakashi, who had started up the stairs. He followed the older man through the long corridors and kept his guard up. "Lee stayed back with Shika?" he asked.

"Yep."

"And Neji and Sasuke are—?"

"Decoys."

Naruto grinned. "Those two, huh?" he said to himself.

A crash exploded in front of them, knocking debris and dust into their path. Naruto and Kakashi stopped, covering their eyes. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto opened his eyes and saw Neji standing before them, three Oto shinobi at his feet.

"As ruthless as ever, Neji," commented Naruto.

The Hyuuga looked him over, his Byakugan scanning both him and Kakashi. "You're uninjured. Good," he said. "Sasuke's still dealing with Kabuto. There's an opening up ahead."

They began following Neji down the tunnel. Naruto looked back a little worriedly. "Is it all right to leave him behind?"

"He can take care of himself," replied Neji coolly.

Once they were above the surface, Naruto took a look at the field. It was wide and barren. The sand was calm but every time the wind blew, it would send tremendous waves throughout the desert. Naruto shuddered. The entrance to the underground base was a slab of stone that stuck out from the field of sand. He knew now it had a secret locking mechanism. Once they left, it closed automatically. Naruto had no idea how to open it again.

"And now we wait," murmured Kakashi.

They had moved away to a safer distance from the entrance. Naruto waited expectantly for the stone to shift, allowing Sasuke to come out. But minutes passed and there was nothing but wind and sand.

"Perhaps I should have stayed after all," said Neji.

"Why did you leave him alone?" asked Kakashi.

"He told me could handle it."

"Typical Sasuke," cursed Naruto.

Then the stone moved. They all froze as a dark shadow leapt from the depth and landed before them. Sasuke looked at them, slight confusion in his face.

"Why are you all standing here? They'll be activating the traps around this area soon," he said before he began running.

At once they moved. Naruto paused, processing Sasuke's words, and then felt his mind grow cold. "Wait, there are traps around here?" he cried out.

"That took you less time than usual to process."

"Hey!"

"Naruto, don't!"

"Wha—?"

Naruto felt the ground below him give away. Then suddenly he was falling, falling, and it was rapidly becoming colder and darker. Just as soon as he thought he would hit rock bottom and break every single bone in his body, he felt a hand grab his wrist, the sudden force of stopping snapped through his body like lightning. For a few seconds all Naruto could process was his quick breathing echoing around him and the hand that had saved him from certain death.

"Even after all these years, I still have to save your ass."

Almost automatically, Naruto replied with, "I could've handled it by myself."

He looked up and saw Sasuke suspended on a rope, his right hand outstretched to hold onto him. There was blood running down the same hand. Naruto watched him in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Sasuke slowly readjusted his arm and began swinging Naruto in the air. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

With a mighty lurch, Sasuke swung the redhead up the shaft and Naruto used the walls as certain jumping points until he reached the opening. Neji and Kakashi greeted him in relief.

"Dammit, Naruto, didn't I teach you anything?"

Naruto smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Kaka-sensei."

Sasuke followed up the chute quickly, retracting his rope as he did so. He clutched his right shoulder, rotating it slowly. Neji's eyes ran through the area. "Dislocated—and you cut your arm pretty badly."

"The dislocation is nothing to worry about," replied Sasuke, as he popped the shoulder back in its proper place with barely a grimace. He ripped off his sleeve and Naruto could see the long gash that ran down the man's forearm. Sasuke wrapped the sleeve tightly around the cut before surveying the area quickly. "We've escaped the vicinity of the traps. We can continue safely from here."

"Then we head back to camp and then continue on towards Konoha," said Neji.

Silently agreeing, the group quickly began running across the desert. The sun was peaking and the day was blisteringly hot. In the distance, though, thunderheads were gathering. Naruto fell behind the group to observe Sasuke. As much as he wanted to trust the man, he couldn't help but feel at odds with the situation. His kidnapping—to what purpose did it hold? It seemed to Naruto like Kabuto had merely taken him on a whim—impossible, though, because Kabuto meant Orochimaru, and Orochimaru was hardly the type to do things without a reason. So why had they taken him? Naruto frowned deeply. And was it really supposed to be that easy to break in and out of one of Orochimaru's bases? He knew his team was good. Even without Lee and Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi could more than take care of themselves. And Sasuke had proven long ago he was more than capable of roughing it. But the entire escapade itself seemed meaningless—fruitless—or at least that was what Naruto thought. Perhaps he was overanalyzing it. Perhaps he should give Sasuke some of the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps—

"You planning on betraying us again, Sasuke?"

He had no idea where the words came from, and he had not meant for them to fall so easily from his mouth. Naruto froze as Sasuke turned to look at him. From afar he could see Kakashi and Neji listening closely. Naruto bit his tongue.

"Depends on my mood, Naruto, it really does. If you keep warming up to me like the way you are now, who knows. You might just get lucky."

They stared at each other for several moments. Then Naruto cleared his throat. "Um…thanks…for, you know, saving me down there."

This time it was plain amusement that shone from Sasuke's eyes as he spoke. "That was sudden."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Arrogant bastard."

Sasuke watched the redhead a little longer, his expression unclear. Naruto looked away from him.

"You're welcome, dobe."

The words echoed of the past so piercingly that Naruto was almost chilled by their intonation. But something else made him feel warm inside. It was Sasuke—him and the smile that was in his speech. Naruto forgot his concerns for a second and reveled in the familiar presence of his old friend. Perhaps—

—Naruto cleared his head. No time for doubts. No time for what-ifs. This time he would make sure Sasuke stayed for good and that was that.


	10. The Prison

--

**.X.**

--

"How the hell does all this happen in the course of two days?"

Lee scratched his head. "Um…well…we were attacked while Neji and Sasuke were out, Naruto was kidnapped, and yeah, now they're off to rescue him."

Shikamaru scowled at the older man. "I don't need to you reiterate the details again, Lee. I mean how it is that we're supposed to be ANBU-level shinobi—the pride of Konoha—and we were taken down like children?" he asked sharply.

"Everyone slips up sometimes, Shika," replied Lee easily. He noted the man's darkening temper and smiled. "Hey, you shouldn't get so worked up. Everyone's okay now. I'm sure Neji and the others got Naruto safely. And you need to rest more. The poison hasn't left your system entirely yet."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, shaking off Lee's concerns. "I'll be fine. Shit. The first thing we're doing as soon as they come back is leave," he announced firmly.

"What if they're injured?"

"Lee—Neji, Kakashi, _and _Sasuke? Those three are going to be hell to take down. And Naruto's too stubborn to stay down long. Those four are scary in that aspect—you too in fact. Inhuman people."

Lee laughed. "We're determined, Shika!"

"More like suicidal. You guys won't rest until you have your goals accomplished," remarked Shikamaru, shaking his head. "Practical doesn't exist in your vocabulary. At least Neji and Kakashi aren't so bad. They're stubborn sons of bitches but they also know when they're fighting a losing battle. You, Naruto, and Sasuke, though… You guys are just out there."

"Sasuke too?" asked Lee, surprised.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "His whole vengeance ploy? How he sacrificed everything for just that one goal? You don't think that's a little extreme? I'd say he's the worst out of all," he explained, eyes shadowed.

"He's changing, though."

At this Shikamaru stared at Lee for a long time. Then he smiled, shrugging one shoulder offhandedly. "Didn't think you would pick that up so quickly, Lee. Even Naruto and Kakashi don't seem to perceive it. I think Neji's beginning to, though," he said.

Lee grinned brightly. "Sometimes you're blind to the ones you care about most deeply. Kakashi-san and Naruto have been so hurt by Sasuke in the past that they probably don't want to risk trusting him again—even if they want to—so they will instinctively defend themselves."

"I'm deeply impressed, Lee," commented Shikamaru with a grin. "You rarely make conjectures like that."

"Most of the times they're not right," laughed Lee. Then he grew a little more serious. "But if it's about people and pain, I think I can understand that a little."

Shikamaru watched Lee for a while. "A strange one that you are, Lee," he said, though his words held no spite in them.

Lee grinned and then frowned, standing up. Shikamaru followed his movements warily.

"What is it?"

Holding one finger up to silence his commander, Lee bent down and placed his left hand against the ground, listening intently. Then he smiled. "They're not far from here. And since they're all running, I guess they're okay."

Shikamaru nodded and then stood up shakily. Lee went to his aid immediately, words of precaution on his lips before Shikamaru silenced him. "We gotta get going, Lee. I'm not that bad off. Just give me some time to adjust these damn legs of mine. Start packing everything up in the mean time," he ordered.

Lee shot him a worried look. "Shika, sometimes you can be a little…_determined _too."

"What?"

"Your duties to Konoha—you haven't let up once since we were kids."

"That's because I was a lazy brat who didn't care about anything. I'm not going to be like that ever again and risk my team's lives, Lee," replied Shikamaru earnestly.

Lee laughed. "You haven't been since you were twelve, Shika!"

That gained a small laugh from the shadow user.

With lightning speed, Lee packed up the tents and supplies, forcing Shikamaru to step outside and regain proper usage of his limbs. By the time Lee was finished, he had managed to stretch out all his sore muscles but nothing else. Shikamaru sighed wearily to himself. Sometimes having an elite team under his control could be a bad thing. Most of the times they outdid him when it came to physical durability—something Shikamaru had grown used to—but he would never stop berating himself for slowing down the others.

"Let me help! They'll be arriving in about fifteen minutes," interjected Lee suddenly as he appeared behind Shikamaru. "I can't relieve exact points like Neji, but I do know things about pressure points at least."

Shikamaru suddenly felt the tension lift from his shoulders and back. He blinked in amazement. "Where…?"

"My parents are acupuncturists—didn't take to the shinobi thing too readily. I was the first in my family to become one. They wanted me to continue running the shop when they passed away and it took me a while to gain their approval in becoming a shinobi—especially since I had no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills—but they eventually did. That's how I managed to get by as a kid you know. All that training strengthened my endurance and stamina, but if it weren't for my family's acupuncture, I don't think I would have lasted so long!"

"No wonder," murmured Shikamaru to himself. As the pain began to dull, he looked behind him at Lee questionably. "I was poisoned. But why does my body hurt so much?"

Lee gave a sheepish grin. "Umm, well, after a few hours of giving you the antidote you began thrashing around. I had to sort of hold you down with ropes. You struggled against them pretty violently. I thought maybe you were having a seizure but eventually you settled down."

Shikamaru gave a short laugh. "Well, that would explain it then."

"Done! When Neji comes back, he can probably give you a more permanent relief!"

Lee moved away from him. Shikamaru rotated his shoulders, marveling at the relieved tension in his body. He barely felt the soreness anymore. "This is pretty good, Lee. I might not even have to ask Neji on that favor later," he said.

"The pain will come back, though. This is only like…treatment—temporary relief."

"Then you can treat me again later," replied Shikamaru smoothly. He looked at Lee's confused expression with an amused grin. "Don't tell anyone this—especially Neji—but his Byakugan creeps me out. And I know he can hit precise spots, but I can't help but imagine what if he gets distracted and ends up paralyzing me for the rest of my life or something of the sort. I'd rather have a more traditional method."

After a few seconds, Lee burst out laughing. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not that funny you know," he said dryly.

"B-but it is!" gasped Lee, clutching his stomach. "Neji would never allow himself to make a mistake like that! I know because I've tried distracting him a million times when we were kids! He _won't_ get distracted. And when his Byakugan is activated, he's twice as impenetrable!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I know that. It's just the pessimistic side of me talking. Not to mention, I never like being scanned over by the Byakugan too much. It's one of the reasons why I try not to get injured too badly. His eyes pierce through everything—Neji probably knows all my weaknesses by now. It's a bit unnerving. I know he would never take advantage of it, but still. I'm not the sharing type of person if you haven't noticed by now."

Lee nodded understandingly. "I don't care. Neji knows all of my weaknesses—he knew them even without the Byakugan. But I also know his—and so do you, Shika," he stated plainly.

"You guys are best friends. It's different."

"You guys are friends too!"

Shikamaru smiled. "It's still different, Lee. There are things I know about him but will never understand. I'm sure it's the same reverse too."

"How about Naruto?"

"Well, that guy is easy to understand. I'm also closer to him than Neji. Naruto opens himself to people—you can't avoid him. Neji, though, only opens himself to a few. Remember when we first started out as a team? He barely said a word if it wasn't related to the mission," answered Shikamaru. He shrugged. "Neji's a complicated guy—a good friend and teammate—but complicated. I don't know how you manage him sometimes, Lee."

The older man chuckled. "I guess it's because I'm so used to him already," he replied. His ears perked and then he was standing alertly, looking out the horizon. "They're back!"

Shikamaru watched the dusty horizon until he spotted four dark shadows running towards them. He crossed his arms, grinning. "Good," he said simply.

When the four finally made their way back the site, Lee and Shikamaru were waiting there expectantly. Naruto was the first to react—with a boisterous outcry—and hugged Shikamaru.

"You're alive!" he wailed happily.

Shikamaru pried the redhead off him. "No thanks to you, _Shiro_."

Naruto had the decency to turn a little red as he tried to reason out his excuses. "I was kidnapped you see—err, not on purpose obviously—but, you know, things happen…"

"You're hurt!" interjected Lee suddenly, taking in Sasuke's bandaged arm where his blood had rapidly seeped through the cloth. He went over to Sasuke and pulled out some ointment and fresh bandages from his pouch. "Let me see."

There was an uncustomary sound of authority in Lee's voice that made Sasuke pause before slowly allowing the older man to look at his injury. The rest of the team looked on knowingly.

"You know Lee's probably hurt himself more than all of us combined—he's gained some pretty thorough knowledge in treating wounds," explained Shikamaru.

Sasuke watched Lee closely. His expression was unwritten, but there was a strange look in his eyes. "Judging from the lack of a camp, I guess we're moving out?"

"Yep."

The Uchiha's eyes flashed red. "You're fit to move?"

"Yep," replied Shikamaru again. "Guess that antidote really worked. Thanks, man."

Sasuke stared at him. Shikamaru didn't glance away—even if he did feel that the Sharingan was more disturbing than the Byakugan could ever be—and waited until gray-black leaked into red. Sasuke smirked.

"That poison did you some good, Captain," he said airily.

"Yeah, it made me even more of a hard ass," replied Shikamaru. "So what now, Sasuke? Are you joining us back to Konoha?"

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

The dark-haired man emptied his gaze, delving deeper into his subconscious as he searched for an answer. Sasuke knew what risks he would be taking to go back. He knew he would have to face many inner demons. The question was really: Will it be worth it?

"Sure, why not? It's Judgment Day," he said finally. He steadied his gaze. "What sort of greetings can I expect from Konoha, I wonder."

"Baa-chan will rip you into pieces, that's what! And Sakura-chan will probably hit you and then cry and apologize for hurting you," declared Naruto. His eyes darkened. "You go back, and you better not hurt any more people."

Sasuke gave a half smile, insincere and sarcastic. "I go back, and I'll probably die from the likes of you."

--

Haruno Sakura was a pragmatic woman. She was no Shikamaru when it came to the battlefield, but she had her own brand of intelligence that was nonetheless effective. Besides, her skills were in the medical field, not physical combat. Oh, Tsunade had taught her plenty to build up her strength; precisely summoning her chakra to her fist was a skill Sakura employed with great relish—particularly on Naruto if he was being too cheeky. But it was only off the field that Sakura's true talents were revealed. Battles were brutal—the aftereffects, however, were devastating. She had saved countless lives. But not everyone could be saved, and so she also had to make the decision of which life was worth it. Medical operations and surgeries were a whole new territory Sakura had to venture in as a youth. And some of them were the most emotionally heartbreaking moments of her life.

She had been naïve as a girl—idealistic and too easily caught off guard. To become a medical nin, one had to master their emotions. There was no place for tears or indecision on the operation table. It had taken Sakura a long time to control her feelings like that. She respected Tsunade very much in that respect. The Hokage was ruthless when it came to medicine—an entirely different person altogether from her usual cheery self. Sakura adapted that same persona. It was the only way she could keep herself from being affected.

All that control, all this emotional restraint, all this pride she had for her ability to remain calm in the most desperate of situations—it all went flying out the door when Ino came rushing into her office.

"Sasuke's back!"

Suddenly Sakura found herself reverting back to a blubbering twelve-year-old girl. Her heart fluttered. Her mind drew a blank. She stared at Ino for a long time before saying anything.

"What?"

Ino held Sakura's hands. Her eyes were glowing. She didn't look happy, however. She was concerned. "He's back. I just heard from Shikamaru. They got back yesterday secretly. Sasuke's being held in containment or something… I think they have ANBU with him, but he's back, Sakura! He's really back," she explained. She watched Sakura closely.

"I…" Sakura was at a loss for words. Eight years was a long time for someone to forget about a crush—but it wasn't long enough to forget about a teammate. Unbeknownst to her, tears had welled up in her eyes and she looked at Ino helplessly. For the first time in her adult life, she had no idea what to do. There were the stirrings of happiness in her heart, but they were smothered under doubt and disbelief. And at the core of it all, there was pain. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the tears out of her eyes. "The mission… They were successful then?"

"Yeah, it was successful. Shikamaru's hiding something, though. I just know it," replied Ino. She stepped away from Sakura. "Don't you start crying."

Sakura gave a strangled laugh. "I'm not!" she protested.

Ino glanced around the office and then noted the pile of folders on Sakura's desk. "A lot of paperwork, huh? Makes me glad I stuck to being a teacher."

"Like that's any easier," pointed out Sakura smilingly. She sighed and folded her hands over the table. "Are they letting anyone near him?"

"No. Technically, no one knows except Tsunade-sama and Squadron Thirteen—oh, and Kakashi of course. No one is supposed to know."

"Why did he come back now?"

Ino looked at her. All rivalries aside, Sakura was still her best friend. Their quarreling held little value to them nowadays and both knew this—they were just too stubborn to admit it. It pained her to see Sakura so torn now. Ino had long moved past Sasuke, but to Sakura he had always been more than just a simple crush. He had been her friend, her teammate, her comrade in arms. His betrayal stung her more than it did Ino—likewise, his return would affect Sakura a great deal more. Ino wondered for a second how Naruto and Kakashi had dealt with his return. They were there firsthand after all. Were they paralyzed with shock as well? Did memories of happier times enter their minds? Ino nudged Sakura in the shoulder.

"Why are you letting this bother you, huh? Aren't you Tsunade-sama's apprentice? I would be insulted if Asuma ever kept something this important from me and march right up to his face and tell him so," said Ino, raising an eyebrow. She looked at Sakura petulantly. "She may be the Hokage, but he was _your _teammate. You deserve better than to be kept in the dark."

Sakura blinked in astonishment at her. "Ino…" Her eyes shone with gratitude and happiness. Ino shook her head and guided Sakura to the door.

"No way. No tears. Go off now."

Ino pushed the pink-haired kunoichi out the door, grinning. Sakura would thank her for this later—or would try to at least. Ino would have none of it, though.

"Now to get Shikamaru to spill his secrets…"

The longhaired blonde turned on her heels and began heading to ANBU headquarters.

--

"For five years you roamed the lands alone?"

"Yes."

"What did you do with Orochimaru? How did you escape?"

"He taught me some jutsu. He didn't keep me on a short leash. I had plenty of opportunities to escape. So I took one."

"You have no idea of what Orochimaru is planning?"

"Well, it has been five years since I last saw him."

The interrogator's face was hidden by the mask he wore, but Sasuke could sense his impatience. He refrained from smiling. One step into Konoha and Neji had pulled a fast one on him—rendering him unconscious even as Sasuke saw him coming toward him. The Hyuuga could move quite swiftly when he wanted to—of course it helped that Naruto had been preoccupying his attention by babbling on about some obscene story Jiraiya was coming up with for the next installment of Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke had expected the attack. It came as no surprise to him when he opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the middle of the Hokage's office, ten ANBU guards surrounding him and chakra-inhibiting seals sprawled over his body. He thought they may have overdone it a bit. Either that or they truly believed him capable of anything—which flattered him actually.

And now he was sitting in an isolated room being interrogated by a frustrated amateur. He wondered what had happened with Ibiki—but even that old Jounin would not have been able to get much from Sasuke. He had suffered worse from the hands of Orochimaru and Kabuto combined. And Konoha would never be so evil or coldhearted as to reduce their level of morality to that of Oto. So Sasuke regarded his interrogator impassively. They had been at it for five hours now. He had not eaten anything since yesterday afternoon before they arrived in Konoha. But starvation was also a part of the interrogation process. Pity, since Sasuke was accustomed to that too.

"Do you wish to reincorporate yourself into this village?"

For the first time since the interrogation process started, Sasuke hesitated. The interrogator looked at his subject curiously, notepad in hand. After a few seconds, the Uchiha shifted in his seat.

"I don't think that would be possible even if you people did give me the chance."

"What makes you think that?"

"Who would really put their trust in me after what I did?" countered Sasuke easily.

The interrogator's pen stilled. His mask stared back at Sasuke. "If you prove yourself, then you never know."

Sasuke smiled darkly. "Now there's the catch."

The door slammed open. Both Sasuke and the interrogator looked up to see Tsunade standing against the light. Her hands were at her hips and a serious expression was on her face. Sasuke looked at her calmly.

"We have word of Orochimaru spreading his forces towards us and Suna. It appears war is on the horizon," she announced. Her eyes penetrated Sasuke. "How about you volunteering yourself to work with one of our squadrons to survey his activities?"

"Do I have a choice," replied Sasuke without the slightest trace of mockery in his tone.

Tsunade smiled. "No, not really," she answered offhandedly.

"Who will I work with?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "Why?"

"Because you are an Uchiha. Anyone else and I would have sent them to a regular ANBU team. But your skills don't permit me that option. You'll work with the best—which shouldn't be so bad, right? After all, you've spent quite some time with them already," said Tsunade, her tone unfailingly upbeat.

"How long?"

"Well now, that's a bit uncertain. It's all really up to you. I'm giving you the chance to prove your worth, Sasuke-kun. You can take it or abandon it. Know that I won't let you escape this village a second time, however."

Sasuke watched as she spoke to the ANBU interrogator. She then gestured for the Uchiha to follow her outside.

It was almost sunrise. The sky was mostly inky blue save the faint outlines of orange and yellow creeping across the distance. The air was refreshingly cool, the scent of oak and pine lingering in the atmosphere. It was Konoha after all. Sasuke had all but forgotten these little characteristics of his village. He waited for Tsunade to finish her talk with the interrogator before the ANBU guard was off. She then turned to face him, a calculating gleam in her eyes.

"Of course, we're not going to be keeping you imprisoned. That'd be a waste of personnel. So I'm having you stay with one of our prominent families in their houses. The seals will continue cutting off your chakra supply at all times while you're in the village. When you go on your missions, one of your teammates will deactivate them. They will be switched on again once the mission is finished."

Sasuke didn't even look at her, captured as he was by the imminent sunrise. "Which family?" he asked airily.

"The representative's arriving now," replied Tsunade, smiling a little.

Sasuke had felt an approaching presence before she even said it—it was unfamiliar and mysterious. He turned around and saw Aburame Shino standing before him. He almost laughed. Not at Tsunade's choice—because it was a good pick really—but rather at the fact that even after eight years he still remembered the name of a fellow shinobi. Shino had always been a quiet boy. They never spoke much to each other but there had always been a mutual respect between them. Sasuke wondered what the Aburame thought of him now.

"You'll be staying within the Aburame Clan's houses from now on. Shino will personally address any concerns or needs you have. You are bound to his family. You will not be able to wander the village without their notice," continued Tsunade. She looked at Shino. "I understand you have means of keeping watch over him even without one of you present."

Shino nodded. "I can impart some of my bugs to him. They will alert me immediately should he linger too far from our vicinity."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Kikai bugs. Tsunade had thought this out well. Only the Aburame Clan knew fully well what those bugs were capable of. Tsunade looked at him once again.

"Then I look forward to seeing your progress," she said before disappearing.

That left Shino and Sasuke alone. For a while they stood in silence. Then Shino looked at Sasuke, eyes hidden behind shades. "You have been granted an extraordinary pardon. Most shinobi who leave their village and are taken back would be executed. Do you plan on taking advantage of your situation?" he said, voice even.

Sasuke dismissed his question in favor of looking at the sky. The sun had come up. Its rays splashed red and yellow all over the horizon. The village began coming to life—from dull grey and black to the vivid colors they were truly made up of that only the light could reveal. He glanced at the faint shadow under his feet. Darkness was never truly gone, however, even in the beam of light. Sasuke began walking.

"You guys live in this direction, right?"

Shino nodded and began leading them.

--

The Aburame Clan were a peaceful group. Sasuke could have predicted that right off the bat from the way Shino acted. Shino's family was tranquil and quiet. All that hid the underlying potential harm they could inflict on their enemies. They were a lethal bunch of people. Within the rest of the clan, however, you had more life. Sasuke spent the whole day just getting to know everyone within the clan. They had all seemed excited in meeting him. Whether or not they disapproved of his actions never showed because of all their eagerness in showing him their homes or introducing themselves.

Later at night had Sasuke sitting at the table with Shino's family. Mother, father, and son. Shino's mother was considerably more outspoken than her husband and son. She welcomed Sasuke with a kind smile and fed him double helpings. Aburame Shibi was a man worthy of respect. Sasuke had regarded him with more deference than he had shown the Hokage—or anyone, rather, since Aya. Then there was Shino. Sasuke had no clear idea what sort of impression he had made on the other man, but Shino treated him politely regardless. That was the type of man Shino was. Only he knew if he liked someone or not.

When they had been getting ready to sleep, Sasuke had been mildly amused at the measures to which Tsunade maintained to keep him at sight. Shino would be sharing his room with him. It was a traditional-style house and Shino had more than enough space to occupy two, but Sasuke almost pitied the man for having to share his room with a complete stranger who was more than capable of slaughtering ANBU guards even with chakra seals. If Shino had any apprehension, it never showed. But Sasuke would not try to kill Shino—or anyone else for that matter. He simply amused himself with such thoughts for lack of anything better to do.

The Aburame Clan fashioned their houses in similar fashion to the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke felt bitter déjà vu as he lied down on the tatami. The futon was comfortable, but the surroundings reminded him too much of a tragic past he would have liked to altogether forget. Shino's décor was sparse—much like his room was as a child. Sasuke had shared it with Itachi too for a while—a reason why he now preferred sleeping alone. Or at least with someone who was considerably different from Itachi—louder and perhaps a snorer. Shino was a quiet sleeper, however. As expected. So Sasuke was left alone in the dark to be tormented by reminders of his past. It was more torturous than anything Orochimaru could have ever done to him.

When morning came, Sasuke had not been aware of even falling asleep until he felt Shino touch his shoulder gently. Old habits died hard and he lashed out viciously, his hand gripping Shino's neck in a deadlock before he realized where he was. Releasing his grip quickly, Sasuke sat up and looked at Shino sharply.

"I'm…sorry," he said, not accustomed to ever apologizing.

Shino eyed him calmly. Sasuke could see the other man's eyes now. Sharp, hawk-like, piercing. Those were steel eyes. "No need. I am rather reproachful of myself actually—to be caught off guard by someone half awake," he replied, a semblance of respect in his tone as he spoke.

Sasuke looked out the window. It appeared to be a little after dawn.

"You do not have to rise just yet. I only woke you to inform you I have a mission today. I will likely be back by tomorrow. My cousins will be around later if you need them."

Sasuke nodded, watching as Shino prepped around the room. He felt a strange prickling in his skin. Like something was there that wasn't there before. He looked at his hand. "You planted your Kikai bugs in me yesterday night then. At dinner," he said.

"Yes. In your tea. There are only a few. Enough to paralyze you from within should it prove necessary."

It was odd to think there were those little insects in his body now. It was not a disconcerting thought really. Sasuke knew the bugs would not interrupt with his abilities. He was more so admiring the proficient way the Aburame Clan used these creatures to their advantage. An excellent weapon. Noteworthy indeed. Orochimaru had always underestimated this clan's power.

"They will feed off my chakra?"

"No, these will feed from nutrients in your blood. So try and maintain all your meals," answered Shino wryly.

Sasuke looked at the man with some amusement. "How do you communicate with them if they're in me?"

"I hatched those insects so they will maintain a telepathic connection to me always."

"I always did think Orochimaru devalued you," commented Sasuke. He stood up and folded up his futon. "So these creatures will notify you if I'm doing something I'm not supposed to—and paralyze me completely if I don't stop. You guys don't even need to watch over me."

"Tsunade-sama thinks it necessary for you to have company with you, however," said Shino. "When my cousins arrive, you can go with them wherever you wish. You may even leave now if you want, though my mother did express her wishes to have you stay in the house for a bit."

Sasuke placed his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Well, it isn't like I have anything else to do."

Shino nodded affirmatively.

There was a sudden crash from outside and then the sound of wooden frames sliding open with a bang. Sasuke heard Shino's mother laughing from somewhere in the house and a dog barking. There was another voice speaking then—loud, exuberant, and blatantly _alive_ when voiced in such a quiet domain.

Shuffling steps came forward and then Shino's room was exposed by a young man and a large dog a few seconds later. Kiba glanced first at Shino and then at Sasuke. Akamaru leaped ahead and began sniffing around Sasuke's feet curiously before raising his head and barking cheerfully at the Uchiha.

"Yo, Shino! I see you're all ready. So he's _really_ here. Damn," greeted Kiba, though he never once looked at his teammate. His gaze ran up and down over Sasuke's form before resting on his face. "Uchiha Sasuke. So how was your first night in the house? Quiet and a bit scary isn't it?"

Sasuke blinked. "It was fine."

"Bah, you're just being nice because Shino's here. Or maybe you are telling the truth. You do seem like the type to prefer quietness and solitude."

"Precisely the reason why I left my team," replied Sasuke coldly.

Kiba arched an eyebrow. "Whoa, okay. I didn't mean it like that, man," he said, looking at Shino. "All right, I guess I overstayed my welcome. We off now?"

Shino nodded and they began heading out. Kiba offered a quick wave whereas Akamaru had actually stood on his hind legs to lick Sasuke's face before bounding off. Shino turned before he left.

"He didn't mean to offend you," he said.

Sasuke looked at him with some surprise. "No… It's fine."

With a bow, Shino slid the door shut and Sasuke listened as they left the house, Akamaru barking excitedly the whole way. It then occurred to him what had really struck him as disturbing in the situation. It was the fact that no one he had encountered seemed genuinely distrustful of him. The fact that they openly greeted him without questioning his loyalties baffled him. He had turned away from the village. Fled to Orochimaru. Been gone for eight years. And yet no one seemed to hold this against him. A second chance. Sasuke acknowledged it. But redemption, in his mind, was unattainable. It was a mere word that the irredeemable used to make themselves feel better when they tried to go back to the ways of good. Sasuke wasn't going to delude himself with the notion of forgiveness—especially when he couldn't even forgive himself.

Sasuke then left the house. He told Shibi where he would be going. The memorial. The older man had nodded solemnly and perhaps with some understanding. Shino's mother had offered him a packed bento—a gesture that scared him more than anything else. Flashes of his mother kept coming to mind. He then changed into more appropriate clothes—Shino's. The other man was taller and broader than himself, but that mattered little to him. Sasuke had caught sight of an old and battered forehead protector bearing the leaf symbol of Konoha on Shino's drawer. It was probably from his Genin days. Sasuke fingered it lightly, tracing the engraving, before fleeing the house.

He took a scenic route. The village was alive that morning. Shops and vendors teemed with customers. Children laughed as they headed to the Academy. The Genin were meeting up with their Jounin instructors across various points in the village. Sasuke had glimpsed Ino and her team quickly as he swept by over the rooftops. That reminded him suddenly of Sakura. He would probably be seeing her soon.

Eight years and the village had changed little. Sasuke was struck by the familiarity of it all. Despite everything he may have forgotten about his home, it all came back to him now in a rush. He could recall routes and neighborhoods perfectly in his memory. The summer breeze and the cicadas' shrill call—the air was alive with the ghosts of his past. But there was something new, something different about Konoha as well. New faces. New children. It was the next generation's time, not his own—which was perhaps what kept the memories at bay.

When he reached the memorial, Sasuke wondered to himself why he had come to this place—it was the most obvious reminder of everything he had done wrong in the past. As his eyes ran down the list of names, he smiled bitterly. Oh, but he deserved the grief and pain. He had done _nothing_ that night and that was when everything changed. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind change. Was it time already?

"Somehow I didn't think you were really here even after Naruto told me. Tsunade-sama and Kakashi's affirmative didn't change my mind either."

Sasuke turned around. He almost expected to see a twelve-year-old girl with bright pink hair and a shy stance to greet him. But Sakura was an adult now. Her hair was still short but she carried herself with grace. He peered into her eyes and saw she had matured emotionally too—but that control seemed to be slipping with each passing second she stared back at him.

"After eight years you start to forget. I did at least. I could never forget _you_, but the pain and the bonds began to lift. Almost to the point where I could talk about you without feeling anything. Eight years and you kind of become a memory. But then I see you now and I can't dare think of you as a memory because you're so _real_. And then I realize the pain and bonds didn't lift—I only forgot about them."

Sakura spoke clearly, eyes glistening, but she never shed a tear. There was no tremble in her voice, no hesitation. Sasuke could respect that. He should have felt more remorse. Eight years ago, he definitely would have apologized sincerely and all would have been forgiven and forgotten. Now he could only acknowledge the fact that though he was apologetic, there was little else he could offer. He had no closure to give. But he figured Sakura knew that too. She didn't look at him as if expecting an answer. She came only to relieve her burden—to let go. She smiled a little after a few minutes and wiped her eyes, gathering her composure.

"How have you been?"

Again with the quick forgiveness—the unrelenting understanding. Sasuke gazed hard at her. "I've been worse," he replied.

Sakura gave a little laugh. Her eyes then went over the memorial. "I didn't think you'd be here. I dropped by Shino's place and his father said you had come here. I would have thought you'd never want to come to this place. You never did when we were kids."

"People change." Sasuke looked at the stand. It held all the names of the Uchiha Clan from twelve years ago. It was only missing two.

"Did you ever…?"

"Yes," answered Sasuke shortly.

Sakura watched him. "Is he dead?"

Sasuke remained quiet, tilting his head to the side. "Incoming."

Naruto and Kakashi descended on them. Sakura looked at Naruto with a sad smile. The newly restored blond nodded back. Team Seven was complete for the first time in nearly a decade. They stood facing each other for some time. Sasuke kept his back to them for a while before turning around completely.

Kakashi sighed. "Well…this sure brings back memories."

"Nostalgic," agreed Sakura.

"We got a mission next week," Naruto said to Sasuke. "We're escorting Gaara to Konoha."

"He has his own guards."

Naruto shrugged. "Extra security always helps. And it's a sign of goodwill if Baa-chan sends the best ANBU squad."

"Suna and Konoha have maintained relatively friendly relations due to your friendship with its Kazekage. And Gaara is not someone you can easily take down. Sounds more like a fun retreat to me," said Sasuke.

"After the last mission, Tsunade-sama thought it best," Sakura interjected gently.

"You're all so blissful," Sasuke said scathingly, though his tone was even. "I've been out there for a long time. I've seen wars and conflict—revolutions brought on by radicals, military coups, corrupt leaders misguiding their people purposely. Konoha has maintained its peace for a long time—an achievement, yes, but its people are too comfortable, too relaxed. You aren't ready at all."

"You sound like Orochimaru," pointed out Naruto, frowning.

Sasuke looked sharply at him. "And that was precisely why he was able to assassinate Sandaime. Even after all this time, you're still not ready."

"So what do you propose we do then?" drawled Kakashi, crossing his arms. His attitude was very much like that of a teacher. Sasuke almost smiled.

"There's nothing to do. Sooner or later, Konoha's going to have to crumble. It's happened to every advanced civilization. Crumble and fall. Afterwards, if you can, you rebuild to become stronger."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "This is the most I've seen you talk—ever."

"Any reason why you're suddenly preaching this grim future to us?" asked Kakashi.

"So that when it happens, you won't be in shock," replied Sasuke.

That had clinched the conversation considerably. Sasuke peered over his former team. Kakashi, he knew, could probably read underneath his words—could probably sense something more precognitive than what he let on. Naruto and Sakura only listened halfheartedly. They had heard these words over and over again. They believed themselves prepared. Sasuke knew they were anything but. Orochimaru would never let up on Konoha. He had intended the worst fate for them. Sasuke never knew what it was about the village that possessed Orochimaru to drive it down to the ground so ruthlessly. It was his home as well. When Sasuke left, he knew Orochimaru would never let him go—just as he would never let Konoha go. And he found himself not caring. His life would be hunted forever. It seemed proper. He welcomed it. Killing himself was something he could never do properly. He needed the assistance of an outsider.

He had accepted his fate. But Konoha still lived in its illusions of peace and conquering the war. It was very likely they could win a war against Orochimaru, but devastation would occur nonetheless. Were they ready for that? It disturbed Sasuke. Hope was for the ignorant.

"We can't afford to think like that, Sasuke," Sakura said suddenly, breaking the silence. He looked at her. She gazed sincerely at him. "We have other people to think about. The children—the future of Konoha. Even if we die, they'll continue living. And for that reason we keep praying for a better future—we keep fighting for peace. We'll be oblivious to the cold, hard facts because it's not us we have to think about."

Sasuke regarded her silently. Then finally, "Maybe you're not as ill-prepared as I thought."

Sakura beamed.

--

_If you run, he'll always be right behind you. I've been under his wing since I was a child. I don't even remember what my life was like before him—who my parents were or how my early childhood was like. I have dreams sometimes, though. Dreams of unfamiliar people and places. I'm happy there. But he takes everything away from you. You're lucky he favors you, Sasuke-kun. To escape means your death. Just resign. I did it a long time ago. Now there is no way for me to ever escape._


	11. The Summer

_Yes, yes, I know. I'm very sorry again. Lol. But this chapter is very important. Mainly because I'm finally bringing together some major plot points that I've noted earlier. Which, you know, was a really big relief for me because I thought I'd never reach this point. Hahaha. Sorry there's not much Sasuke and Neji interaction here. But I promise that's coming up! Really! Thanks for sticking with me all this time, folks! Also, I've revised the rest of the chapters so hopefully, they're a little better to read now. Oh, and though the story is AU, I've still incorporated quite a few current facts from the recent manga chapters. And will probably be doing more in the future. So, eh, spoilers? They're abstract, though, so I don't think it's too bad... _

_And can anyone spot the literary reference? ;)_

--

**.XI.**

--

All things considered, Gaara was surprisingly grateful when they picked him up. It had been a while since Naruto had seen the Kazekage—a year or so to be exact—but he appeared healthy and quite content. Naruto grinned at his old friend. He was glad Gaara was finally able to find peace after the Jinchuuriki incident. He was the youngest Kage in the world, but probably one of the strongest. That spoke much of his potential. There had been a bit of a happy celebration when he came to Konoha. No other Kage in the world would ever socialize so freely with ANBU guards and Jounin except Gaara.

Naruto downed his drink in one gulp before slamming the glass on the table loudly.

"One more!"

He was quickly on his way to becoming drunk. He could already feel it in his blood. The room was hot and everything seemed to vibrate. The sounds around him were muted and he was deliriously happy. Gaara was not drinking, he knew. Neither was Lee. One sip of alcohol for him and even Gaara would not be able to hold him down as he wreaked chaos. Neji was somewhere in the background, probably holding his own quite steadily. Shikamaru was long gone. That he had joined Kiba and Chouji in singing ridiculous songs was proof. Shino was off in the corner, sipping his tea and probably surveying the scene with something akin to amusement and horror. Shino had always been a bit of a stiff. The girls were at their own table. It seemed they were discussing gossip, chatting away like mad amidst the off-key singing of the Chouji-Kiba-Shikamaru trio. Usually it was rare for all of them to be able to meet like this. So they had made the best of it with Gaara's arrival. It was fortunate they had rented the restaurant to themselves. Any other patron would have probably run off in fright at the sight of them.

"Oi, Sasuke! Where are you?"

Naruto was drunk all right. He laughed at himself and swiveled around in his seat trying to spot the Uchiha before he found him—sitting next to Neji. Naruto frowned to himself. "Are you drinking, Sasuke?" he called out.

"No," came the curt reply. Even through his drunken haze Naruto could detect the frostiness in the man's tone. He pouted.

"There's no need to sound so mean," he muttered loudly.

Sasuke watched the swaying blond with some distaste. Alcohol. It seemed everyone was obsessed with it. Even Neji sported a drink. He drank it considerably slower than the rest, but it still had surprised Sasuke. He always imagined the Hyuuga to be the most reserved of the lot. He wasn't surprised at Shino and Gaara's discipline, however. And Lee had no choice but to drink something nonalcoholic if they wanted to live through the night unscathed. An interesting fact indeed. Sasuke would not have foresaw Lee's natural talent in drunken boxing. It intrigued him considerably and he wished to see it for himself. Neji, however, seemed to be watching Lee exceptionally closely this evening. His teammate's rampage must have been something quite extraordinary if even Neji took such caution to prevent it from happening.

It had been a strange day. Escorting Gaara from Suna had been a charming event filled with no special occurrences. The Suna siblings were exactly as how Sasuke remembered. They all knew of his return and treated him no differently than they would any other ANBU guard. Then in came Lee and Naruto. All at once the politeness was broken in favor of playful banter. Lee stuck around with Gaara more than Sasuke would have imagined. He thought Naruto would be the one closest to the Kazekage. Apparently, new developments had been made. Kankurou and Temari ganged up on Shikamaru most of the trip, teasing him relentlessly whilst the shadow user merely brushed off their words coolly. It was a strange dynamic. It almost seemed as if Gaara wasn't even the Kazekage for all the informality of their actions. Sasuke had assumed they were all comrades, but he didn't expect them to be friends. Only Neji seemed like the outsider of it all—so Sasuke had ended up gravitating to him more during the trip. The Hyuuga took part in the conversation and occasional joke, but it was clear he wasn't on as close terms with the Suna siblings as the rest of his team.

Sasuke took another sip from his tea and watched as Naruto finally keeled over and fell asleep on the table. The girls laughed at him but Sakura still cleaned up his face and placed him in a more comfortable position on the bench. Sasuke kept watching in silence.

"Are you all right?"

Blinking, Sasuke looked at Neji. The older man had refilled his glass. He was a controlled drinker—reveling the taste and allowing a pleasant buzz to take hold rather than total inebriation. Sasuke turned his cup in a circle, examining the leaves before answering. "Do you do this often?" he asked.

Neji gave a small smile. "No, never. I can't even remember the last time _all _of us were together like this—though I suppose it was never really complete since you were gone," he replied.

"Hm," murmured Sasuke, lowering his gaze.

"It's not so bad is it?"

Sasuke raised his gaze. Neji looked back at him expectantly. "More strange if anything. I can't remember the last time I was ever in the company of so many people who weren't trying to kill me," he said offhandedly.

Neji gave a small frown. "Isn't that good?"

"Perhaps. Let me think about it a while," retorted Sasuke dryly, sipping his tea. He placed the cup on the table and breathed deeply. "Everything is strange here."

"You're not on the battlefield."

"No, I'm not," agreed Sasuke, eyes flashing. Neji understood. Well, that was something.

"You were with Aya-san for five years in the desert. Surely you must have had some peace out there," pointed out Neji.

Sasuke gave a twisted grin. "Not when you're hiding from Orochimaru. It was never peaceful, Neji. Not for one second in all these years."

"And yet here…"

"Here, you have protected borders. It will be considerably harder for any enemy to sneak into this village," continued Sasuke.

"Making us safe," concluded Neji. He felt for Sasuke. To be living in constant paranoia even when he was supposedly free. "You don't know what to do with yourself."

The young Uchiha stared blankly at the scene before them. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji had convinced Ino and Hinata to join them in the tuneless chorus. Sakura and Tenten watched on, barely able to suppress their wild giggles. Lee and Gaara appeared to be debating over something of great importance judging by their serious expressions. Naruto was still oblivious to the world. Shino still sat alone in his corner, though Akamaru was also present to keep him company. The Aburame was seen reading over the newspaper, the great dog's head resting on his knee. You would never imagine for a second these were all Jounin-level shinobi—four of them making up Konoha's best ANBU squad. It was as if they had forgotten themselves for the night. Sasuke marveled at that.

"Our next mission is in two days if that's any consolation. It sounds like there'll be considerably more action entailed."

Sasuke looked at Neji in confusion, a frown marring his expression. "What are you doing?" he asked, not without some bewilderment.

Neji almost congratulated himself for finally knocking Sasuke off balance. The Uchiha was vulnerable already, surrounded as he was by unfamiliar settings despite the village and people being his own. Neji had been gauging him all day to decide when would be the right time to finally confront him. It seemed he had chosen the moment well.

"I figured you were craving some danger, some excitement. Coming back here was not what you imagined was it? You probably expected harsh punishment, not this," he said, gesturing to the party around them. Sasuke's eyes bore into his own cuttingly. Neji didn't back down. "You've been dead for so long. All this normality is getting to you—winding you up."

If Neji had thought Sasuke cold before, it was nothing like the way he looked at him now. There was nothing but iciness within those dark depths. All the vulnerability he radiated before was gone. Sasuke had closed himself up so quickly, so effortlessly, it alarmed Neji. Someone who could turn off his emotions like that was dangerous. And he had been the one to push him to do it.

"You know nothing of what I feel." A hollow tone, a sharp look. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Shino, saying a few words. The Aburame nodded and then he was out the restaurant. Neji narrowed his gaze. He would not allow Sasuke to escape that easily. Leaving his mostly full drink, he went after the Uchiha.

Almost as soon as he stepped outside, Neji felt different. The loud and jovial night had given way to a dark and empty street. There were some people lingering about, drunk or else heading to a place to get drunk. Neji allowed the Byakugan to do a quick scan; he found Sasuke almost immediately. The younger man was in no rush walking back to the Aburame quarters. Neji followed after him.

He wondered to himself where this tenacity came from. Perhaps it was the drink. But no, even the alcohol's effects would have worn off by now. This sudden determination came from somewhere else. Neji traced Sasuke's steps carefully. He had seen the Uchiha in all different moods. But today had been the first time he saw something resembling fear in the young man. And for some reason, it inspired him to approach Sasuke directly—now more than ever. They had worked together on an extensive mission. They had fought together. And now they had socialized together in the presence of others. Yet Sasuke seemed stuck in the moment—that moment when they had all reunited with him in the desert. There was no change in the man's demeanor except for some moments of uncertainty, and there was certainly no change in Sasuke's attitude towards himself and Konoha.

Lee had told him today: "You look happy, Neji." Those words were probably another reason why he was aggressively seeking Sasuke out now. He knew he had changed. It was slight, but if Lee had noticed then it was quite significant. Neji himself didn't feel much different from usual, but he did know that he was spending less time alone now. Ever since he had come back to Konoha he had been spending time with either his family or teammates. Seldom was he alone nowadays except when he required isolated training. His uncle and Hinata were happy that he spent more nights over for dinner. Gai-sensei had commented on it too. It used to take considerable persuasion to get him to join the old team on a random excursion into the forest or mountains. Neji felt it was a positive change—and attributed it mostly to Sasuke. Trying to speak to the younger man, to get him to open up during their time on the mission, had proved an experience for Neji himself. But for Sasuke, the path was still a lonely one. Neji had tried to help before but lacked the force. Maybe now he could do better.

"You're a persistent one, I'll give you that."

When he finally caught up, he saw Sasuke waiting for him. One hand was casually at his hip, the other hanging free. Neji approached him slowly.

"Your village and friends are waiting for you to come back. Why haven't you?" he prompted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You really think it's so easy?"

"Why isn't it?" shot back Neji.

"Because it's never as simple as that," replied Sasuke, dead-panned. "I've been here a week. Do you think you can cut a guy some slack?"

The nonchalance was what bothered Neji the most. He shook his head at Sasuke. "When we were off in that mountain trying to find that root to save Shikamaru, I thought you had made your choice. I thought you wanted to _change_—to find your way back home. But here we are and you don't seem to be making a single effort to do anything," he said coldly.

"And have you been keeping tabs on me, dear? Why, I never thought you the stalker type," mocked Sasuke derisively.

Neji stared at the younger man in disappointment. "I thought you better than this."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "What do you know about me? What do any of you know about me? You're all clinging onto the memory of a twelve-year-old Genin. You keep confusing me with him. But I assure you now we're nothing alike," he said, his tone becoming dangerously low.

"If you want a fight, that's not what you're going to get," stated Neji.

"So if I attacked, you wouldn't defend yourself?"

"You're not going to attack. That would only be an outlet for your frustration."

"Why are you here, Neji?" asked Sasuke finally, voice devoid of any humor.

They had arrived at the root of the conversation at last. Neji pondered his words. "You're lost. And I can understand that. We have different circumstances but that doesn't mean you're entirely alone in this. I don't think you realize that," he said.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I prefer being alone?" snapped back Sasuke.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "But that's not an option. Not anymore. You came back to Konoha with us. Before that, you had all the chances to leave. But not now. Not ever."

Before he knew what was happening, Sasuke was right in front of him. The Uchiha pushed Neji back against a wall with one hand firmly around his throat. His eyes glared dangerously into his own. Such was the speed of his movements that Neji gasped at the sudden loss of breath. He recovered quickly enough when he noticed the way Sasuke looked at him. There was nothing human in that expression.

"_Do not try to chain me to this place_," he hissed.

For a second, Neji thought he was dead. Such conviction underlay those words—but it was a conviction born from fear and wild desperation. It was beginning to irate Neji to no ends. He summoned his chakra and pushed Sasuke back roughly.

"I really don't understand you," he began, eyes glowing. "You've been given the chance to prove yourself—to make amends for what you did. Betraying your own village…it's not something so easily forgiven. But here you are, with your friends and actually _home_, but you're still running away. Sometimes you're fine. Sometimes you almost look as if you're finally opening up, but then you get into these moods…and then I have no idea what you're thinking." Neji smirked. "Try for some stability will you?"

It had been a while since Neji expressed such scorn for someone. The years had tempered his arrogance and he didn't normally show such disrespect for his peers, but he felt Sasuke would need the bluntness. It seemed nothing else got past him unless it was fueled with cutting derision. So Neji watched Sasuke neutrally, masking his thoughts behind a casual face. The Uchiha didn't seem to react at first, his gaze unwavering and still. Then he laughed—a quiet, dangerous sort of laugh that made Sasuke appear even more unfeeling. Had the Sharingan been activated at that precise moment, Neji knew—without a single doubt—that it would mean death. As it was, Sasuke only continued to chuckle to himself for a few seconds, his head bowed low.

"You're all so goddamn _annoying_," he whispered hollowly. Lifting his eyes from the ground, Sasuke appeared calm again. "So what am I to you? Why are you insisting on this so adamantly? You don't owe me anything. No doubt you feel some type of obligation to your _fellow shinobi_, but I don't think it's just that. You said we were similar. Is that it? Help me, help yourself? What is it, _Hyuuga-kun_?"

Sasuke's tone was steadily growing wilder. He approached Neji slowly, eyes wide. It was like seeing a madman emerge from the calmness that was usually Sasuke. It was terrifying. Neji felt afraid yet at the same time, his heart bled for the younger man. He stayed his position and allowed Sasuke to close in on him. The Uchiha was insane. Neji considered the possibility before. Three years under Orochimaru's tutelage, five years in the desert with no other company than an elderly woman, constantly fighting to remain hidden. It was almost a decade's worth of minimal interaction with regular people. It would not be a surprise if Sasuke's mind fell prey to lunacy.

"You've been alone for so long. Don't you want it to end?" Neji asked quietly.

Sasuke's hand flew to land on the wall behind Neji. His arm was mere inches away from Neji's face. He was so close, Neji could only see crimson.

"You shouldn't be so welcoming of strays."

Neji breathed again when Sasuke stepped back, eyes reverting back to normal. There was an oddly complacent expression on his face. All his rage had disappeared. Neji began to wonder if it had even been real.

"You're an excellent actor."

A crooked smirk. "Is that so?"

"Don't you ever get tired of acting?" inquired Neji sharply.

"All the world's a stage. The truth is there—you just have to find it."

"Do you even know the truth yourself?" snapped Neji, eyes flashing.

Sasuke gave a half shrug. "Go home, Neji. You're not accomplishing anything tonight," he replied.

He disappeared into the night. Neji stayed behind, contemplating. The Uchiha lacked motivation. Apparently, the ties to his village and comrades were not enough to tether him. Neji didn't know what else to do. Lectures were pointless—Sasuke was a master at misguiding words, often causing Neji to forget his original intent. The Hyuuga sighed and shook his head. It seemed Sasuke was on his own then. Let the genius discover for himself what needed to be done.

Without looking back, Neji turned away and returned to the restaurant.

--

Missions came and went. For the first month Squadron Thirteen had gone through serious changes with the inclusion of Sasuke. Brilliant fighter that he was, his attitude had affected the team in rather negative ways. Naruto had often teetered on the edge of seriously harming his own teammate and Shikamaru had to employ his persuasive skills more than ever to keep the blond under control. Lee had tried to maintain peace between Sasuke and Naruto—his endless positiveness seemingly unaffected by the Uchiha's threats and scowls. Neji remained as aloof as ever, keeping an eye on Sasuke but never involving himself directly anymore. The Uchiha had realized this quickly and had adapted an even more vicious personality than ever—as if Neji had been his keeper before and now he was finally free.

It had taken quite some time for all of them to finally reach a settlement. Naruto eventually began to temper his aggression and reached a sort of impasse with Sasuke. Their relationship was a complex one of which no one else bothered to examine. Shikamaru was only grateful for the peace. Lee continued with business in his usual carefree manner. But Neji only kept an even closer eye on Sasuke when the man decided to turn taciturn.

When summer began to hit Konoha, the change was noticeable at once. The trees and plants bloomed in vivacity. The air grew hot, the days longer. Business was conducted as usual, but there was an increasing sense of unease that affected everyone.

It was July, the twilight of Konohagakure's peaceful tenure.

The missions were trickling by slowly when it happened. Squadron Thirteen had been granted a small break since the business was low. It seemed every village was hitting a slump. Mostly, they were all preparing for war, building defenses for their homes, keeping their strongest and best close at heart. Orochimaru's attacks on little known villages had informed Konoha and her allies of what was to come. The attitude of the village was complacent, but they all knew it was only a disguise. Tsunade was keeping up false pretenses to keep morale high.

Then one day, the war struck Konoha.

It was an undercover operation that had probably been going on for months, but Tsunade and the elders never expected it. It was the main hospital that had been targeted. Hundreds of civilians and shinobi had been murdered in the explosions. And the worst part of it all was who had led the massacre. They never understood the words of the Kumo shinobi until that day. _Orochimaru! You have the devil in your hands! Your village is already under attack! _It was Shizune, Tsunade's most trusted advisor and skilled medical officer, who had fronted the destructive act. Except when Squadron Thirteen captured her afterwards, it wasn't.

Her body had been dead for almost four months, kept preserved and untainted by one of Kabuto's jutsu, her mind set to obey only his orders. And there had never been any suspicion because it _was _Shizune, all her memories and personality, a perfectly obedient corpse of a longtime friend. No one knew how Tsunade had managed to maintain herself after that. It had been a devastating loss for all of them—even more so for the Hokage, but she never wavered. There had been no time.

The fighting had finally reached them and Squadron Thirteen had been the first to be dispatched as Sunagakure called for aid.

--

"You know, I'm never gonna complain about boring days ever again after this!" exclaimed Naruto as he brought down an Oto shinobi.

They had swarmed the entire village and even Gaara could not take them all out on his own. Having Shuukaku taken from him had dampened his abilities considerably and he no longer had an indefinite source of chakra to call from. Sunagakure had been under constant attack for days before finally seeking Konoha for assistance. It had been a difficult choice for Tsunade. Konoha had been on the verge of holding out against attack and to lose any more shinobi would put her people at considerable risk. But she let Squadron Thirteen go because she knew they were her best and swiftest.

"I'm still trying to figure out how all this happened!" cried out Shikamaru. "I knew the war was coming but damn, this is a little fast for my opinion! Where were all the warning signs?"

Naruto cringed as he barely dodged a sound-specialized attack, the vibrations echoing inside his head dully. "We've been preparing for the past eight years, Shika. I guess Orochimaru finally got tired of waiting," he replied, smiling grimly.

The attack on the hospital and the death of Shizune had been the turning point. The flagging economy and lack of missions had been foreshadowing. Now it was in the height of summer that Konoha found itself in the midst of a war that had been coming since nearly a decade ago. Naruto gritted his teeth as he charged through the bloody sand. He only wished it had not been so sudden, so tragically unexpected. Shizune had been like an older sister to him and yet no one had realized she had been dead for the better part of the year…

Naruto cleared his head as darker thoughts began spiraling him downwards. He needed to be focused on the battle. This was his first time fighting in such an open territory, where only those who showed no mercy made it off alive. In some ways, he was finally living up to the word shinobi. They were nothing but sacrificial lambs out here really. Defending the village for as long as possible to the death. Naruto had seen many of his comrades fall beside him, but he still hadn't had the chance to mourn them. He couldn't. If he did, he felt he would lose his mind and never be able to fight again.

"They're retreating!" called out Hitomi, a Suna shinobi leading a regiment of fighters that had arrived at nearly the last second to help Squadron Thirteen.

She was sporting a bloody cut over her eye and her left arm was disjointed at the elbow but her eyes were fierce. Her words filled Naruto with relief as he saw the Oto shinobi flee the battlefield. Those that lied on the field broken could only cry and plead for merciful death. To which Naruto felt hardly obliged to deliver. He and Shikamaru gathered as many prisoners as they could for questioning, leaving their own men to the Suna shinobi.

"Wonder how the others are holding up," muttered Shikamaru as he set the chakra seals in place on the prisoners. He and Naruto had only collected the ones most coherent. The rest would ultimately be put to death. These few were lucky enough to have that fate prolonged for a bit. It made Shikamaru sick sometimes to think of how easily he disposed of these shinobi now. "Neji and Lee should have had no problem by the south end. I think we were the ones who ended dealing with the brunt of the attack."

Naruto looked at the sky. It was a hazy red, the bloody sun sinking slowly behind the horizon. Dust and smoke filled the air along with the stench of decay. Flies and maggots had settled in the corpses, the pace of decomposition hastened by the intolerable heat. Naruto himself stood surrounded by bodies of mixed comrades and enemies, blood splattered against his clothes and skin—little of it his own. For a second he could only stare at the sky in a daze, gripping his kunai tightly. Shikamaru looked at him warily, feeling the dark chakra rising within his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing Naruto to look at him.

"Hey, we have to go," he said slowly.

Naruto jerked at his touch, snapping his head around to Shikamaru in surprise. He gave a startled laugh, scratching his head nervously. "Sorry. Yeah, we should go. I'm sure the others are fine. And Sasuke and Gaara? God, that's a team-up I'd never even want to see," he said breathlessly.

As they walked off with their prisoners, Shikamaru could only stand behind and watch Naruto a bit helplessly. Perhaps it was the pragmatist in him, but though the bloodshed and war disturbed him, he wasn't nearly as affected by it as Naruto. He worried about the toll it would take on him in the future. Shikamaru knew Naruto was avoiding thinking about the battlefield, but he also knew the nightmares that plagued the blond at night. Naruto's way of ignoring his problems was beginning to prove detrimental for his mental health. Shikamaru knew he would have to do something about it soon.

Shikamaru thought they had shed the skin of childhood long ago. But he was wrong.

It seemed like a dream, the past few months. Shikamaru could hardly believe Sasuke was with them sometimes when he remembered a time in the desert, when those crimson eyes had struck fear in his heart with just a single glance. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't worry him anymore, but more so that Shikamaru had grown accustomed to having the Uchiha by their side now—so much so that the team he thought was complete now seemed empty when Sasuke wasn't there.

It was all so incongruous, the passage of time. Shikamaru understood why Neji was so tense nowadays. It seemed that day they set off for the scroll had been the start of it all. Tsunade had told them the scroll contained a forbidden jutsu. One of Jiraiya's contacts had ensured them that it came directly from Orochimaru's hideout. Shikamaru understood the importance of it then, and it had filled him with some relief that their time spent away wasn't for nothing. But the jutsu remained inscrutable to all those who examined it. Even Sasuke had been unable to decipher its secrets. If it weren't for the fact that the scroll seemed virtually indestructible, Shikamaru would have guessed they rescued a blank piece of paper. Most likely it could only be unlocked by Orochimaru himself. Blood sealed perhaps. Tsunade had agreed with the suggestion made by Sasuke.

But the mystery of the scroll hadn't been all that plagued Shikamaru's mind these past few months. Sasuke's presence itself was daunting. Of course, this he had eventually overcome, but even now he still gazed at the Uchiha in bafflement from time to time—when the fighting wasn't close at hand. Friend or enemy, Shikamaru still couldn't decide. He just prayed that after all this time, all their trust and faith in Sasuke wouldn't lead them to their deaths. Because the Uchiha could very easily bring Konoha down crumbling if he wanted. The Kikai bugs implanted by Shino had been removed because the distance was too much for him to maintain. This left Sasuke essentially free. Even with the rest of Squadron Thirteen and the Kazekage surrounding him, he could potentially backstab them whenever he wished. Shikamaru watched him as carefully as possible and he knew Neji did the same. But even their combined eyes couldn't see through the Sharingan. Especially when they were forced to separate.

"We're fools aren't we, Shikamaru?"

Blinking, the shadow user looked at Naruto. He was smiling but the look in his eyes was haunted. Shikamaru clenched his fist. "Why's that?" he asked softly, knowing well what Naruto was going to say.

"All those lectures at the Academy, the missions and fighting… None of it compares to actual war. I always thought there was some kind of honor to be found in battle—no matter how gruesome. But Kaka-sensei was right. There's nothing but death. And all you can do is kill your enemy before he kills you. It's the most uncivilized thing ever."

The tortured note in Naruto's voice hurt Shikamaru more than he showed. All he could do was place a hand on the blond's shoulder comfortingly. "I guess this is a lesson well learned then," he said. He looked around them at the mangled bodies—at the barely living souls waiting for release. Shikamaru hardened his gaze and looked at Naruto. "But we're shinobi. This is what we're meant to do. We're weapons, Naruto. Never forget that. But what we're fighting to protect—_that_ is worth all this. Don't pity your enemy, Naruto. Only give him the quickest death if possible."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, his expression surprised. The cloudiness in his eyes lifted and he nodded fervently. "I know," he whispered. Then loudly, "I want ramen!"

Shikamaru couldn't stop laughing.

--

_The wreckage was too much for any of them to look upon. An entire building brought down in heaps of rubble, smoke and ash spewing into the air. Underneath the concrete and metal were the bodies of at least 500 people, many of them civilians but a fair amount of them shinobi as well. The fire roared into the sky and Squadron Thirteen was stuck in the middle. A death site behind them, the culprit staring straight at them. They didn't know what to think. They didn't know what to say. Shizune had made no attempt to run away after setting off the well-placed explosion tags. Instead, she stood right in front of the hospital when it went down and was still standing there when Squadron Thirteen arrived. _

_Naruto trembled with barely contained despair. There was no stopping the tears that ran down his face as he screamed at her, demanding her why. Shikamaru stood placidly at the center, staring at her as if seeing her for the first time. Lee was quiet and uncharacteristically grave and it was Neji who realized it. _

"_Stop, Naruto. She's dead."_

_They all looked at him in shock. Naruto stopped screaming and they all watched in horror as Shizune began laughing. Only now they could see it wasn't her. It was never Shizune at all. Her face twisted into an ugly smile as she spoke._

"_I was beginning to wonder if _anyone _would notice. Of course, it would have ruined the plan if anyone _did_, but I didn't think it would be so easy!" she taunted, her voice unnaturally high and her eyes empty. "It takes a lot to control a dead body directly like this so I'm gonna make this short. Basically, you should have gotten our message. This was only a warning. The next time will be for real and Orochimaru-sama doesn't intend to let Konoha go. Oh, and wish Sasuke-kun well for me will you?"_

_Then Shizune sagged lifelessly to the ground. Naruto raced to her side. Kabuto's jutsu was lifted now, though, and her body began to deteriorate at an alarming pace. They could only watch as her body molded away, her sightless eyes seeking something beyond their world. _

--

"That hurts, Neji!"

"Where'd all that amazing determination go?"

"It seems the battlefield took most of it away."

Neji raised an eyebrow at Lee, who only grinned at him despite the obvious pain he was in. At least three of his ribs were broken and Neji had been trying to bandage his friend up, but Lee insisted on squirming away from him like a child. Lee was usually extremely good at being patched up but Neji knew why he was being like this. He was still too wired from battle to sit still. Adrenaline was rushing through his system telling him to stand up and keep moving. Neji knew this because his own body was telling him the same. But Lee had to take care of his injuries and Neji was damned if he let his friend walk away.

"I could numb the area you know," he said, wrapping the gauze around Lee's torso tightly.

"No. That would probably not be good. I'd forget I was hurt and move around heedlessly," Lee replied quietly.

Neji looked at him with a small smile. "You're finally thinking logically again."

"You think Gaara is okay?"

"I have no reason to believe otherwise. He's Kazekage for a reason. And besides…"

This time Lee smiled at Neji. "Sasuke is with him," he finished.

Neji refocused his attention. "And fortunately for us, that Uchiha seems to _excel_ at surviving. I'd doubt he'd leave behind Gaara in a pinch. I'd be more concerned if the situation was reversed."

"Gaara would never leave behind a comrade—even if his loyalty was still in question."

Neji tucked in the remaining piece and sighed. "How did we ever come to this, Lee?" he asked faintly.

Lee hit Neji in the shoulder, jolting the other man from his reverie. There was a severe look on Lee's face as he spoke. "Does it matter, Neji? The most important thing is that we're here, at the end of the day. We can worry about tomorrow when it comes," he said.

Neji shook his head, running a hand through his long hair. It reeked of blood and he grimaced. He was grateful for having Lee by his side in battle. But more importantly, _after _the fight, Lee kept him sane. He didn't know how the go-happy Lee was taking the war so calmly, but that was him. Lee never let anything keep him down for long. He had an endless amount of hope that fueled his strength. Neji needed Lee's optimism to remind him of why he was there sometimes. It was all too easy to lose oneself in the throes of violence and death without an anchor.

"Excuse me, sirs?"

Both Neji and Lee looked up as a Suna shinobi entered their tent. Neji recognized him as one of the messengers that traveled between the camps from the village. He straightened immediately. If a messenger was here then that meant news. It had been four days since he last heard from Shikamaru or the Kazekage.

"Do you have something for us?" he asked.

The messenger nodded, handing a scroll. "It's from Tsunade-sama, forwarded by Gaara-sama; Nara-san has also read it and wrote a response," he said, bowing.

Neji shared a surprised glanced with Lee as he took the scroll. It had been almost two weeks since Tsunade sent them out to help Suna and they had not heard from her in all that time. Neji unraveled the scroll hurriedly. _Stay in Suna as long as possible. Do not return to Konoha. Things are under control for now but I need someone to remain on the outside should something happen. Be safe and good luck_. Neji frowned deeply and looked at the attached note written in Shikamaru's messy scrawl. _Talk about rotten eggs. We need an Ichiraku_.

They needed to meet. Yes, Neji agreed wholeheartedly. But it was damn near impossible with their separate camps dividing them and the threat of enemy attack at any moment. Shikamaru and Naruto were on the opposite side of the village, taking care of those borders just as Neji and Lee guarded this side of the village. Gaara and Sasuke remained at the main entrance where most of the attacks had been concentrated initially. They had been in constant combat since they arrived but now it seemed the enemy was retreating slowly. The six of them formed an impregnable fortress and with Temari and Kankurou watching the village itself, it was fast becoming impossible to invade Suna. Neji wondered if they could risk at least an hour to meet.

"When did this letter arrive?" asked Neji.

"Around noon yesterday, sir."

Lee looked at Neji worriedly. "What do we do?"

Neji let the scroll burn in the fire, sending away the messenger. "We've got to rendezvous."

--

_You've come this far, Sasuke-kun. That's more than I ever could have done. Now I leave everything up to you. _

_I chose my home over my family. Now what will you do with me, little brother?_

_In times of peace, those who let their guard down are the ones who fall the hardest. Lying in the wake of naiveté and hope, a snake will strike._

_The desert is a cruel place, Sasuke. But even here the sun god blesses us each day with a beautiful morning. Just like the real world. You can't always live in darkness._

--

It was raining in the desert. Somehow, it seemed fitting after a long day of fighting. There was nothing like watching the water wash away the blood and filth, the rankness and dirt. It gave the illusion of purity, something many of the shinobi needed—especially the fresh ones, the naïve ones who had held delusions of glory and fame. Fortunately, Sunagakure's shinobi were mostly veterans who had fought in wars before. But there had still been plenty of virgins who had balked at the sight of screeching death and mutilation, turning white and barely making it through the first scrimmage on instinct alone.

Sasuke almost laughed at their stunned expressions, their uncompromised fear and terror. Those young ones had learned soon enough. And those who hadn't did not make it through the first day. That was something they never stressed enough back in the Academy. Fighting was one thing. But the slaughterhouse of the battlefield was something you could never prepare for until you experienced it yourself. It wasn't the _death _that traumatized shinobi. It was the quietness at the end of a battle, when there was no more enemy to fight, to distract you from the demons. It was why so many shinobi went mad. Why there were so little shinobi left from the periods of great war.

But they were fortunate, the little ones of Suna. They had Gaara as their commander. Sasuke remembered being alone and forced to cope on his own. And despite all the hatred and anger he held, he would never have wanted these young shinobi to learn the ways of war on their own. It was brutal and savage. It was something he wished he never had to deal with himself. But they had Gaara, and the Kazekage would never abandon his children.

Sasuke looked at the fading seals on his arms. They had been removed when Tsunade ordered them to head for Sunagakure, but even if the inhibitors were gone the paints were notoriously difficult to wash off—especially the longer they were kept on. Sasuke rubbed at them absentmindedly when he felt Gaara approach him.

"They will want to meet," the Kazekage said in his even voice.

It was hard to believe that crazed, psychopathic boy had grown into the man standing before Sasuke. Gaara was living proof of someone who had turned around his fate and changed. Sasuke wondered from time to time if the same miracle could occur twice.

"That's up to Shikamaru."

"Will you go if they do?"

Sasuke paused. He looked at the smudged seals on his arms. "If I have to," he replied.

"Thank you for protecting my people today."

The sudden gratitude made Sasuke look at Gaara. The other man was shorter than himself, his red hair still shocking in the dim firelight, but his eyes regarded Sasuke calmly, respectfully. There was not a single trace of that former madness in Gaara's face. And despite having the responsibilities of Kazekage placed on his shoulders, Gaara looked younger. There had always been an unhealthy hue to him as a child—perhaps due in part to his severe lack of sleep. But now he was glowing in his prime, those dark rings fading away gradually from his eyes. Sasuke felt small for a moment. Gaara was thanking him, but it was the Kazekage's own brilliance that overwhelmed him. Sasuke knew he would never want to fight Gaara again.

"You're giving me too much credit, Kazekage-sama," he said smoothly, masking his discomfort.

Gaara continued watching him. "You're the same as me. Once. I hope you never have to walk down that path I was so close to treading on."

Sasuke looked sharply at Gaara. The redhead just stared at him serenely, but there was a trace of sympathy in his eyes. Real sympathy. Because Gaara _had _been through true despair and horror. And Sasuke couldn't throw his words back at him. Nor did he even feel like trying anymore.

"I've made my choice, Gaara. A long time ago. And I don't go back on my word," he said slowly, closing his eyes.

"Then I hope for your sake—and everyone else's—that you made the right one."

When Sasuke opened his eyes, Gaara was gone. He stared at the empty space for a while. The desert was rapidly cooling now that the sun was almost gone. The rain continued its downpour and Sasuke stuck a hand out from under the flimsy tent to catch its beads in his hand. He smiled darkly.

"We'll soon see the answer to that, Kazekage-sama."

--

The Hokage's office stood in dilapidation. Papers were strewn across the cracked floorboards, furniture overturned and slashed through. The splintered shutters were flung open, bearing witness to widespread massacre. Screams filled the air and standing by the open balcony was Tsunade, gazing at the scene unfeelingly. The elusive scroll retrieved by Squadron Thirteen lied on the floor by her feet, now displaying a long line of crimson writing and seals.

Laughter echoed in the desolate room and a pale hand caressed Tsunade's cheek.

"I told you I would be back didn't I?"


End file.
